Equestria Girls: Zombie Breakdown
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Que harías si todo lo que conoces, estimas y deseas se destruye ante tus ojos, Twiligth Sparkle debe sobrevivir a un mundo que se colapsa sobre sus cimientos, mientras trata de mantener su cordura y la de sus amigos durante esta oscura travecia que mas que nada busca un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar luego del apocalipsis, se aceptan ocs para la historia.
1. Lo que perdimos

-CORRAN!- grito una voz masculina en la azotea en medio del caos, tres figuras avanzan en la azotea de el colegio escapando de `Ellos`, ninguno tenia idea de cómo paso todo este desastre, pero esas cosas no perdonarían sus vidas, las figuras eran las de Twiligth Sparkle, Rarity y Flash Sentry, Flash iba armado con un bat de béisbol de acero bañado en sangre, el estaba vendado en el brazo izquierdo mientras los tres corrieron a trabes de la azotea evitando a tantos como podían, subieron unas escaleras y luego taparon la entrada con sillas y mesas de el deposito, tomando un descanso al llegar a esta zona segura.

Todo se arruino tan rápido, y todo estaba tan bien esta mañana.

* * *

**2 HORAS ANTES, AZOTEA DE LA PREPARATORIA CANTERLOT.**

* * *

Apoyada contra la reja, podemos ver a Twiligth Sparkle, mirando solemnemente el cielo con una expresión pacifica, pareciera que todo con ella misma estaba en calma, mientras el viento soplaba su cabello lila con franjas rosas.

Una sombra se acerco hacia donde estaba y se apoyo contra la reja dejándose ver.

-hola Dusk que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clase?- Pregunto Twiligth sin voltearse a mirar, su expresión calmada nunca dejaba su rostro.

El mencionado solo se recostó contra la baranda y respondió-No tengo ganas de estar en clase ahora, así que tome mi Shinaí y vine aquí para practicar mis katas de kendo esperando hasta cuando habrán el gimnasio, tu que haces aquí?- Pregunto el pelimagneta mirando a su amiga mientras miraba el cielo.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo, y con mis notas y promedios no creo que faltar a una o dos clase me perjudique.-Respondió Twiligth volteando con una sonrisa al ver el rostro incrédulo de su amigo.

-Estas bien? Tienes fiebre?, estas alucinando o fuiste abducida?, Twiligth jamás faltaría a clase- Dijo incrédulo el muchacho.

-Jaja, no estoy bien, solo como te dije necesito despejar mi mente , nada muy serio?- respondió Twiligth riendo.

Ambos se quedaron hay simplemente sumergidos en sus ideas hasta que empezaron a escuchar algo raro, ambos miraron y vieron como un hombre, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón, este embestía una y otra vez el portón principal, ambos miraron curiosos la escena frente a ellos, varios profesores fueron a mirar que pasaba, uno de ellos, el profesor de educación física, trato de hablar con el sujeto pero no le hizo caso, enojado lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrello con fuerza contra la reja, el hombre escupió sangre pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el hombre se volteo y le dio una enorme mordida, el profesor se tomo del brazo y lo sostuvo mientras una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de este, una profesora se acerco a chocarlo, aterrorizándose al no encontrar pulso, pero sonrío cuando el profesor empezó a moverse, ella se acerco para tratar de ayudarlo pero el profesor ahora mas pálido la tomo y le mordió el cuello, provocando pánico, luego se levanto y ataco a otro maestro, Twiligth y Dusk miraron horrorizados la escena.

-Esto no es bueno….TWILIGTH!, VE POR NUESTROS AMIGOS ANTES DE QUE ESAS COSAS LLEGUEN A ELLOS, SOLO RESCATA A LOS QUE PUEDAS, nos reuniremos aquí en la azotea, tengo un mal presentimiento…-Dijo Dusk antes de empezar a correr hacia las escaleras con Twiligth.

-A donde vas tu?- Pregunto Twiligth mientras bajaban.

-Yo voy a la enfermería, Mi hermana, Rainbow y la sub.-directora Luna están hay- Respondió el desenfundando su Shinaí.

Twiligth asintió y fue en dirección opuesta a la de el, en su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa "Por favor, Rarity que estés bien".

* * *

**Clase de biología 5 min. después de la primera infección.**

* * *

Una jovencita de piel blanca y cabello morado estaba mirando el cielo, pensativa, tal vez la clase de biología era interesante, pero Rarity tenia cosas mas importares en mente en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a una Twiligth jadeante y muy nerviosa, esta miro alrededor del aula y vio tanto a Flash como a Rarity.

-Rarity, Flash! No hagan preguntas vengan conmigo rápido, solo háganlo!. Grito Twiligth.

Ambos vieron a su amiga y sin esperar confirmación del profesor salieron del aula, una vez afuera Twiligth abrazo con fuerza a Rarity, esta dudosa devolvió el abrazo.

-Algo malo esta pasando….-Dijo para que ambos de sus amigos escuchen-Un sujeto estaba aquí en la reja y ataco a un profesor, este profesor ataco a otro mordiéndolo y así, no se que paso, Dusk fue a buscar a los otros…vamos a reunirnos en la azotea luego de…- Pero fue interrumpida por una voz en el altavoz.

-_Todos los estudiantes, permanezcan en sus clases, un ataque de vandalismo masivo esta sucediendo en la escuela-_Sonó la voz de la directora celestia en el altavoz, esta sonaba muy agitada y nerviosa-_Repito, todos los estudiantes quédense en-_se escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y unos gruñidos sonaban claramente por el altavoz-_Que quieren?...aléjense de mi, déjenme no se acerquen NOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH- _Y se escucho el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada en el altavoz.

Un envolvente silencio se esparció por todo el lugar, y luego de este todos los estudiantes entraron en pánico, empezaron a correr, empujarse y golpearse todo por el pánico, Twiligth, Rarity y Flas se miraron y acordaron ir a la azotea de inmediato, con los estudiantes así seria muy peligroso buscar a los otros, Flash tomo su bat de Béisbol y corrieron a la azotea, por el camino se encontraron con la profesora cherilee, esta estaba diferente, su piel estaba muy pálida y sus ojos no estaban fijos, de su boca escurría sangre mientras que en su hombro faltaba un pedaso de su ropa que pareció ser arrancada, esta gruño y se abalanzo sobre los tres, Flash la inmovilizo con usando bat poniéndolo en su cuello, pero esta simplemente giro su cuello de una manera biológicamente imposible y mordió a Flash superficialmente en el brazo, este la soltó y antes de que pudiera atacar otra vez este arremetió contra ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, neutralizándola.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Twiligth preocupada por su amigo.

-Si solo fue una mordía superficial no te preocupes-Dijo mientras arrancaba un pedazo de su ropa y se vendaba el brazo con este, miraron abajo y vieron como mas estudiantes en el mismo estado que la maestra atacaban a otros, mordiéndolos y devorándolos.

* * *

**En ese momento, pasillo hacia la enfermería. Cerca de la sala de profesores.**

* * *

Sunset Shimer, Pinkie Pie, Aplejack y un muchacho llamado Haugthy Blood, el cual tenia la piel color crema y el cabello blanco corto, caminaban lentamente hacia la enfermería, tratando de evitar a los infectados por donde pasaban.

-Porque no vamos a la sala de profesores, podría haber ayuda allí- Pregunto Haugthy a Sunset, esta lo miro y dijo.

-Mira, levántate y ve a aquellos compañeros que pensaron lo mismo que tu- Dijo Sunset, este se levanto y vio como unos alumnos corrieron a la sala de maestro, al abrir la puerta, uno de los infectados salio de esta mordiendo el cuello de el sujeto que abrió la puerta para horror de todos los presentes.

-Recibí un mensaje de Twiligth, diciendo que vayamos al lugar mas seguro que seria o la azotea o la enfermería, y como la segunda nos queda mas cerca, es allí a donde vamos- Respondió Sunset, cuando iba a abrir la puerta vio como una salpicadura de sangre manchaba la ventana, la abrió y vio a al menos 3 infectados tirados en el suelo, con seria contusiones craneales, inmóviles, alzando la mirada, vio a Rainbow Dash y a la Sub. directora Luna, desviando la mirada horrorizadas, mientras que Fluttershy se escondía tras su hermano Dusk Shade el cual contenía un Shinaí ensangrentado y con la respiración agitada.

-Están bien?- Pregunto Sunset.

Todos la miraron y asintieron, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Alguien podría decirme que rayos esta pasando?- Dijo Aplejack cuando todos se calmaron-

-Estas cosas son como los zombies de las películas, te muerden y ellos ya están muertos, y al parecer también te conviertes en uno si te muerden, Twiligth y yo vimos como empezó todo en la azotea, ella debe estar segura allí ahora- Respondió Dusk mirando mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez sobre la espalda de Fluttershy la cual seguía en shock.

-Hay que esperar que los estudiantes que entraron en pánico o se escapen o terminen como ellos antes de salir de aquí…- Dijo la Sub.-Directora Luna.- Es demasiado peligroso salir en estos momentos.-

Todos asintieron en silencio mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**La azotea, hora actual.**

* * *

Twiligth, Rarity y Flash construyeron una barricada, bloqueando la entrada a "Ellos" Como habían decidió llamar a los zombies, todos trataron de llamar a sus familias pero no funciono, Twiligth llamo a un numero privado y fue atendida por Shining Armor.

-HERMANO, ESTAS BIEN?-Twiligth grito en pánico.

-Twiligth no te escucho, pero se que estas hay- Dijo Shining, disparos se escuchaban en el fondo, -Ten cuidado, busca un lugar seguro y escóndete-Twiligth seguía hablando pero era obvio que Shining no escuchaba nada-Las calles no son seguras, mantente a salvo, Te quiero Twily- Y corto la llamada.

Twiligth solo miro con lagrimas en los ojos su celular.

En eso su atención es llamada hacia Flash, el cual empieza a sostener su pecho y vomita una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Que te pasa? Estas bien?- Pregunto Twiligth con un tono de preocupación en su voz, Flash le sonrío y le paso su bat, esta lo tomo dudosa.

-Es como en las películas….una vez que te muerden…estas acabado…-Dijo jadeando con fuerza Flash.

-No , no es cierto, estarás bien, no es así Twiligth?- Dijo Rarity, no queriendo creer que su amigo estaba muriendo.

Twiligth solo la miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor…-Dijo Flash escupiendo aun mas sangre –Mátame mientras soy humano-Dijo sonriendo.

Twiligth se horrorizo ante su pedido, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Flash corrió hacia la baranda y se sentó en ella.

-Que crees que haces…tal vez estés bien no lo hagas!-Dijeron Twiligth y Rarity llorosas, Flash solo les dedico una sonrisa.

-No puedo pedirte que me mates, seria demasiado…gracias por darme su amistad-Dijo Antes de tirarce de espaldas y caer 4 pisos contra el concreto.

Twiligth y Rarity solo se miraron en shock y se abrazaron la una a la otra, tratando de consolarse por la perdida de su amigo, y deseando que todo fuera mentira, pero todo esto no era mas que el comienzo de la pesadilla.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Shinaí: Katana de madera utilizada para practicar, no tiene filo pero es muy dura y resistente.**

* * *

**Shadow: Nuevo fic, algo Gore, talvez un poco de sexo y mucha acción en esta nueva entrega, quiero agradecer a mi colega 25 por dejarme basar este fic en su primer trabajo, nos vemos en el próximo cap Matta-ne.**


	2. Lo que nos depara el futuro

Opening: Egoist (Yousei Teikoku).

* * *

Twiligth y Rarity estaban en la azotea, 30 minutos habían pasado desde que Flash se había suicidado para evitar lastimarlas, aun dolidas por la perdida, juntas deciden sobrevivir con todos sus otros amigos y escapar juntos de este infierno.

-Twiligth…por que no llamas…a los otros, tenemos que asegurarnos que estén bien- Dijo Rarity entre sollozos sin soltar su abrazo a Twiligth, esta solo asintió y tomo su celular y empezó a escribir unos mensajes de Texto.

* * *

**Enfermería, 5 minutos después.**

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban en alerta, Rainbow y Aplejack estaban sentadas juntas en la camilla, la sub.-Directora Luna, revisaba el lugar buscando todo lo que podría serles de utilidad, Sunset estaba jugando con una navaja de 25 cm que tenia con ella en todo momento, mientras que Haugthy y Pinkie miraban todo nerviosos, Fluttershy se había quedado dormida por el llanto y el nerviosismo abrazada su hermano, Dusk por su parte sostenía con firmeza su Shinaí, listo para defender con su vida a los presentes mientras que mas por instinto que por conciencia pasaba su mano una y otra vez por el cabello de Fluttershy.

Los celulares de Sunset, Dusk y Aplejack sonaron uno detrás de otro, los mencionados revisaron sus mensajes, Aplejack y Sunset tenían el mismo mensaje."Amigas donde están, están a salvo, por favor respondan, Rarity y yo estamos en la azotea, ya llegaron a la enfermería? Por favor cuídense". Mientras que el mensaje de Dusk decía "Rarity y yo estamos a salvo en la azotea, como estas, llegaste a la enfermería? por favor responde pronto, no dejes que ninguna de esas cosas te muerda, no importa que tan superficial sea te matara, cuídate y cuida a los otros".

-Es de Twiligth, ella y Rarity están a salvo en la azotea- Dijo Sunset rompiendo el silencio.

-A mi me dijo lo mismo que a ti-Respondió Aplejack con su acento campirano.

-El Mio es diferente, además de decirme su situación y la de Rarity, además de confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre esta catástrofe, si nos muerden de cualquier manera estamos acabados- Agrego el Dusk desde su lugar, todos los presentes parecían en shock por las noticias.

-Deberíamos responderles y avisarles que estamos aquí y estamos todos ilesos- Dijo la Subdirectora Luna, Sunset tomo su teléfono y empezó a escribir el mensaje para Twiligth.

-Además debemos de armar un plan de escape, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre- Agrego Rainbow Dash, todos asintieron y Dusk se ofreció para mirar si las cosas estaban despejadas en el pasillo, trato de moverse pero un peso le recordó quien estaba durmiendo aferrada a el.

-Despierta despierta dormilona…- Dijo Dusk suavemente, Fluttershy abrió lentamente los ojos, y al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba se levanto rápidamente escondiendo un fuerte sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro.

Dusk sin mediar palabras simplemente salio a mirar en el pasillo con mucha lentitud y calma, abrió la puerta, miro a la derecha, en dirección a la sección de clubes y no había nada, mientras que a la izquierda, hacia la salida principal había un grupo de infectados vagando sin rumbo, parecían alejarse de la enfermería así que no les dio mucha importancia mientras volvía adentro.

* * *

**Azotea.**

* * *

El celular de Twiligth vibro y apurada leyó el nuevo mensaje. "Todos estamos a salvo en la enfermería, deberían venir aquí, podremos organizar un escape todos juntos, pero tengan cuidado, según Dusk los infectados parecen ir a la puerta principal atraídos por algo, así que traten de no pasar por esos pasillos." Twiligth dejo salir un suspiro de aire que no sabia estaba sosteniendo.

-Todos están a salvo, nadie fue mordido y están seguros en la enfermería, tenemos que llegar con ellos pronto- Twiligth le menciono a Rarity.

-Pero como llegaremos si no podemos salir por donde entramos- Rarity señalo a la barricada de mesas y sillas que estaba conteniendo efectivamente a un grupo de infectados.

-Creo que tengo una idea…- Menciono Twiligth al mirar lo que tenían a su alrededor.

-Podemos pasar por el club de Esgrima, hay algo que nos será de utilidad hay- Agrego Rarity.

-Esta bien vamos- Sonrío esperanzada Twiligth tomando de la mano a Rarity.

Ambas encontraron la salida del ducto de ventilación, usando el bat rompieron el seguro y levantaron la reja, luego usando unas piezas de madera de una mesa que rompieron detuvieron las aspas de los ventiladores, empezando su descenso y paseo por si actual ruta segura.

Empezaron a arrastrarse de manera sigilosa a trabes de los ductos, no eran ni corpulentas ni grandes, así que solo se movían un poco apretadas pero no inmóviles ni atoradas, se arrastraron lentamente por los ductos y cuando llegaron al club, quitaron la reja de ventilación, Rarity asomo su cabeza y confirmo que todo el lugar estaba despejado y bajaron hay.

Luego de confirmar que era seguro tomaron un ligero descanso antes de ir a una vitrina de trofeos.

-Esto es lo que buscamos- Dijo Rarity señalando algo en la vitrina.

Twiligth vio y se encontró con un estoque Rapier en perfecto estado dentro.

-Es un Rapier Toledano del siglo XV, su funda esta en perfecto estado, lo ganamos en un torneo de esgrima el año pasado, creo que me seria útil para enfrentarnos a esas cosas de halla afuera- Rarity le dijo.

Twiligth asintió y usando el bat destrozo el vidrio, Rarity tomo el estoque y lo aseguro a su cintura antes de prepararse, decidieron salir del lugar, caminaron sigilosamente a trabes de los pasillos, dando varios desvíos para llegar de manera segura y evitar a los infectados, era mejor idea que enfrentarlos y terminar rodeadas, sus desvíos al final las llevo hasta la cafetería, trancaron la puerta tras de si, caminaron lentamente a trabes de este lugar, de repente un estudiante infectado se abalanzo sobre Twiligth, pero reaccionando le dio un contundente golpe en la cabeza incapacitándolo, este sonido atrajo a otro, esta vez uno de los cocineros, pero este fue acabado por Rarity de una certera estocada al cráneo, ambas se mantuvieron alertas esperando que mas llegaran, y casi paso, el sonido de la pelea atrajo a varios infectados que estaban azotando con fuerza la puerta de la cafetería tratando de entrar.

-O dios no…- Dijo Rarity mirando a una de las esquinas mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para contener un grito.

-Que es lo que…o no…ABUELA SMITH!- Grito Twiligth, la matriarca de la familia Apple levanto forzosamente la mirada y se encontró con las dos chicas.

Ambas fueron a verla y vieron que estaba bastante débil, y aun peor, tenia una enorme mordida en el hombro derecho.

-Chicas…es bueno ver que han sobrevivido- Dijo la anciana dedicándoles una forzada sonrisa a Rarity y Twiligth-Quisiera que tengan algo…- Dijo la anciana metió su mano en sus bolsillos, de hay saco unas llaves y unos puños americanos, las cuales entrego a Rarity, luego se llevo su mano a su cuello y se quito un relicario el cual entrego a Twiligth.

-Por favor…llévenle estos a Aplejack, díganle- Tosió un poco de sangre –Díganle que estoy orgullosa de ella- Sangre empezaba a bajar por la comisura de sus labios- Díganle que cuide a Aplebloom, y que sea fuerte, también díganle a Big Mac, el esta en la granja seguro…- La anciana cada vez parecía mas pálida, los infectados estaban a punto de destrozar la puerta.

-Claro que lo haremos abuela Smith- Dijo Twiligth decidida, se levantaba para marcharse pero fue detenida por la mano de la Anciana.

-Algo mas…sean buenas niñas y habrán todas las perillas de gas antes de marcharse quieren- les dedico una maternal sonrisa sanguinolenta, Twiligth y Rarity asintieron tristemente y empezaron a abrir todas las válvulas, llenando de gas inflamable el aire, y salieron por la puerta trasera, La abuela Smith por su parte se saco un puro de un bolsillo, tomo su encendedor y los prendió, dándole un par de caladas al puro sonrío y dijo –Pronto me reuniré contigo querido…nuestra familia esta mas unida que nunca, aun en esta catástrofe- Los infectados destrozaron la puerta y entraron en enormes cantidades a la cafetería, la abuela prendió su encendedor y lo lanzo hacia el gas, este reacciono y….

-**BOOOM- **toda la cafetería estallo en un mar de llamas, destruyendo todo o que estaba dentro y creando un estruendoso sonido que resonó por toda la institución.

* * *

**Enfermería, en ese mismo momento.**

* * *

Todos los presentes escucharon y sintieron la enorme explosión y se pusieron alerta.

-Que demonios fue eso?- Pregunto Aplejack tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Vino del este, lo que quiere decir que tal vez fue la cafetería, es el único lugar con los medios para estallar de esa manera- Respondió la sub.-Directora Luna.

-Ay…no…abuela Smith- Dijo Aplejack con voz llorosa desplomándose y abrazando sus piernas, todas sus amigas fueron a abrazarlas mientras ella trataba de asimilar lo que suponía que paso.

-Esto no hace mas que empeorar… a este paso estaremos aquí para siempre- Se quejo Sunset.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tenemos que salir de aquí tarde o temprano, y esa explosión seguro llamo la atención de los infectados, ahora seria el mejor momento para huir- Agrego Dusk, mirando como entre todas se reconfortaban por la perdida, el se mantenía con una expresión indiferente.

-Pero no deberíamos esperar a Twiligth y a Rarity aquí?- Pregunto Haugthy hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Debemos avisarle, si vamos no podremos volver aquí a esperarlas- Respondió Sunset.

-Porque no vamos a la sala de profesores, tengo algunas cosas que podrían sernos útiles hay, además de que las llaves de todos los autos de los profesores están hay, es nuestra mejor carta de escape- Agrego la subdirectora Luna.

-Yo le aviso por texto, tendremos que salir, si esas cosas se guían por el sonido, el camino mas seguro seria por los casilleros, a trabes de los clubes de kendo y carpintería, ya que estas rodeando nos llevan a la sala de profesores- Termino Sunset.

Las chicas que en silencio escucharon todo asintieron ante el plan, y Sunset mando el mensaje a Twiligth, luego el grupo salio, Dusk iba al frente empuñando su Shinaí, las chicas, Haugthy y la sub.-Directora Luna estaban en medio alertas, mientras Sunset cubría la retaguardia armada con su navaja de bolsillo.

* * *

**Pasillos del ala este, escaleras en ese mismo instante.**

* * *

Twiligth y Rarity bajaban las escaleras cuidadosamente, luego de la explosión decidieron tomar las escaleras, puesto que enfrentarse a los zombies que vengan de frente en ese lugar seria mas ventajoso aunque les tomaría mas tiempo llegar a la enfermería, el celular de Twiligth vibro y ella lo reviso, tenia un nuevo mensaje de Sunset. "La explosión nos sirve de distracción, saldremos de la enfermería, el nuevo punto de reunión es la sala de profesores, cuídense".

-Nuevo plan, nos encontraremos en la sala de profesores- Le dijo Twiligth a Rarity.

-Esta bien, tal vez ya tengan un…-Pero fue detenida por un grito que venia de escaleras abajo.

Ambas bajaron rápidamente y se encontraron con algunos infectados rodeando a un grupo de estudiantes contra la pared, reaccionando para evitar mas muertes Twiligth les conecto a varios golpes contundentes al cráneo, sangre salpicaba y huesos crujían mientras atacaban.

Rarity neutralizo a los otros con su estoque con golpes certeros que pasaban a trabes de los ojos y el cráneo de los blancos.

El grupo de sobrevivientes miro asombrados como fueron salvados.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, estuvimos a punto de morir hay…- Dijo una de las chicas, esta tenia la piel gris, el cabello negro bien recogido y ojos de color violeta intenso.

-Si llegaron a tiempo para darles una paliza- Continuo otra de las chicas, esta tenia el cabello color azul eléctrico y piel blanca, pero lo mas notable eran un par de lentes para sol de color rojo que escondían sus ojos.

Junto a estas chicas habían tres chicos y un par de chicas que solo asentían en silencio.

-No importa, solo ayudábamos, vengan con nosotros, nos presentaremos mejor en la sala de profesores, hay nos encontraremos con otro grupo de sobrevivientes- Dijo Twiligth rápidamente, este grupo asintió y se marcho con las chicas con la esperanza de sobrevivir.

* * *

**Casilleros de los estudiantes.**

* * *

El grupo mas grande había tomado una ligera parada en este lugar para recoger todo lo que les seria útil a la larga, mas que nada recogieron sus mochilas para llevar cosas, Sunset por su parte empezaba a quitar todo el contenido de su casillero hasta estar totalmente vacío.

Todos miraban atónitos como ella removía un fondo falso y de esta saca una funda sobaquera, la cual la subdirectora Luna reconoce, Sunset se quita la chaqueta y se pone la funda y de nuevo se pone la chaqueta, luego de el casillero saca munición para revolver 357, 3 speed loaders los cuales precarga con la balas que saco antes, y para terminar saca un Revolver 357 magnum de cañón de 6 pulgadas, revisa la munición y al cerciorarse que esta cargada, la guarda en la funda y se voltea encontrándose con la mirada atónita de todos sus acompañantes.

-Señorita Shimer por que tienes esta clase de armas en esta institución?- Pregunto ligeramente molesta la subdirectora.

-Por protección, uno no sabe que podría pasar en estos días con tanta inseguridad, esto no es exactamente como planeaba usarlas pero bueno, la situación lo amerita no?- Respondió la aludida como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

Todos simplemente guardaron silencio hasta que el celular de Dusk empezó a vibrar, este reviso y encontró un mensaje."Amigo, estoy en el club de kendo atrincherado, estoy cuidando a Amethyst Scootaloo, Swetie Bell y Aplebloom , seguro que estas vivo, por favor ven a ayudarnos antes que esas cosas nos maten".

Dusk miro atónito el mensaje y luego miro a sus amigos y dijo- apuremos el paso al Club de Kendo, Luminous esta allí, y esta cuidando a Swetie, Sooct y Aple Bloom, tendremos que ir rápido- Dijo antes de encaminarse a ayudar a su amigo y a las niñas seguido por todos sus compañeros y en especial por una esperanzada Aplejack.

Tal vez este mundo se estaba derrumbando, pero no por eso dejarian de seguir peleando, no dejarían de ayudar a otros, y sobre todo no dejarían de confiar en sus amigos.

Ending: No roads left to go (Linkin Park)

* * *

**Shadow: Un nuevo cap de esta obra que a tenido tan buena recepción, agradezco a todos por su apoyo pero en especial agradezco a SLAYER 66, el me a ayudado tanto, que esta historia no seria ni la mitad de lo que es o será sin el, muchas gracias colega, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews matta-ne!**


	3. Y el mundo colapsa

**N/A: En respuesta a algunos Reviews, quisiera mencionar algo, esta historia esta fuertemente basada en Higschool of the dead, The Walking Dead y tal vez Resident Evil, varios eventos de las dos primeras series serán reproducidos, tales Como el escape de la Secundaria(H.o.t.d) , La estadía en el lugar seguro (Segunda Temporada de T.W.D), y prácticamente toda la trama de la tercera temporada de T.W.D, aunque obviamente todo se contara de manera diferente los hechos en bases serán iguales en este Fic.**

* * *

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku)

* * *

Todos los del grupo avanzaban rápidamente en dirección al club de kendo, el cual ya no estaba muy lejos, llegaron hay y escucharon un grito, sin esperar, Dusk de una patada las puertas, una gran cantidad de zombies estaban rodeando una zona, gran cantidad en vida fueron compañeros y amigos en el club de Dusk, no importaban quienes hubieran sido, ahora eran una amenaza que el no dudaría en aniquilar, en el medio, Luminous hacia todo lo posible para detener los infectados, empuñando una katana que antes era exhibida en el club, tras el cuatro niñas de aproximadamente 12 años estaba aterradas, Sunset rápidamente ataco a los infectados con certeras estocadas al cráneo, neutralizándolos con su navaja, si usaba el revolver, solo atraería a mas infectados, mientras que Dusk se movía ágil y fluidamente acabando a los infectados con golpes fulminantes a la cabeza.

-Ahhhhhh…no te acerques…no!- Grito una voz, Amethyst, una pequeña niña de piel violeta y cabello verde algo corto se estaba alejando de un infectado que llego desde atrás, Scootaloo, Swetie Bell y Aplebloom empezaron a retroceder también.

-NIÑAS RETROCEDAN….AGHH- Luminous se giro para proteger a las niñas, acabando con el zombie que las estaba atacando, pero en el proceso fue mordido por uno en el hombro, antes de que este pudiera hacer mas daño, el Shinaí de Dusk se estrello contra el cráneo del zombie con tanta fuerza, que destrozo la espada de madera que estaba usando, Luminous se tomo del hombro y cayo sentado y cansado mientras Sunset acababa con el ultimo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos luego de esto, mirando con temor como si todo fuera a volver a ocurrir, luego de unos momentos se encontraron miradas.

-HERMANA/APLEBLOOM- Gritaron al mismo tiempo la hermanas Apple y se abalanzaron en un abrazo lleno de lagrimas, Scootalo fue corriendo donde Rainbow Dash, y fue envuelta en un mismo abrazo.

-Do..donde esta Rarity…-Dijo llorosa Swetie Bell.

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ahora nos vamos a encontrar con ella- Dijo de manera Maternal las subdirectora Luna, Swetie también empezó a llorar aforrándose a Luna, la cual recitaba palabras reconfortantes en su oído.

Amethyst miraba llorosa a Luminous, mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa sanguinolenta, luego se volteo a ver a Dusk, el cual lo miraba con una expresión seria-Estoy acabado no amigo?- Pregunto el joven de piel negra y cabello blanco al pelimagneta.

-Es un hecho, no pasaran mas de 30 minutos antes de que también te conviertas…- Dusk no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, nada de tristeza ni ira, simplemente nada.

Luminous no se molesto por eso, sabia que su amigo tenia que ser fuerte en esta situación por eso se guardaba sus emociones, miro a un lado y vio el Shinaí destrozado en el suelo- Viejo creo que rompiste tu juguete…jeje- Se tapo la boca con la mano y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre- Amethyst, ve con ellos, yo ya no voy a poder cuidarte…- Dijo mirando a la pequeña niña.

-Pe..pero…no tu estas bien!, no te vas a morir ni vas a ser de esas cosas NO?- Respondió la pequeña Amethyst entre lagrimas.

-Si pasara, ve con ellos, cuídate, y haz lo que te digan para que vivas…piénsalo así…se te mueres, yo habré muerto en vano…-Sonrío con sangre escurriéndole del sus labios, luego miro a Dusk y este entendió el mensaje, tomo a Amethyst por los hombros y la llevo donde Fluttershy- Cuídate y se fuerte Amethyst, gracias por ser mi hermanita adoptiva- Termino Luminous, Amethyst se libro del agarre y corrió a darle un abrazo antes de separarse llorando a volver donde Fluttershy.

-Por favor, espérenos afuera todos- Dijo Dusk al grupo, todos asintieron, y se marcharon menos Sunset.

-Sunset tu no planeas irte?- Pregunto Dusk con frialdad.

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte no?- Respondió de manera desafiante la chica con cabello como el fuego.

-Dusk…ven aquí- Dijo Luminous, su rostro estaba mucho mas pálido, el mencionado se acerco a el y lo miro –Rompiste tu Shinaí no?. Llévate esta- Le alcanzo la katana que tomo de la exhibición para defenderse , luego tomo algo desde debajo de su ropa y saco un Wakizashi y la funda de la Katana –Es un Daisho samurai completo…para sobrevivir a esta mierda, necesitaras uno de estos- Dusk tomo ambas y las coloco en su cintura, una fuerte tos de Luminous llamo su atención.

-Me convertiré en una de esas cosas no?- Dusk solo asintió con la cabeza- Hazme un favor…mátame, no quiero ser uno de esos malditos- Sonrío a su amigo con sus ultimas fuerzas.

"Me pregunto si será capaz de hacerlo…" Se preguntaba Sunset intrigada al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Dusk tomo su nueva katana y la desenfundo, la puso en posición para atravesar su cráneo, Luminous solo cerro los ojos y sonrío –Por favor…cuida a Amethyst-Fueron sus ultimas palabras y sin vacilar un segundo Dusk atravesó el cráneo de Luminous con la katana, dándole una muerte instantánea, el miro a Sunset, la cual estaba mirando impresionada todo lo que había pasado, agito con fuerza su espada, salpicando la sangre en el suelo y limpiándola ligeramente antes de enfundarla de nuevo-Vámonos, los otros no esperan, al igual que Twiligth y Rarity - Dijo el sin voltearse a mirar.

Sunset lo siguió luego de mirarlo, cuestionándose si lo que vio en el rostro de Dusk fue una minúscula sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante" Estoy desvariando, acaba de matar a alguien vivo, por que estaría sonriendo"

Ambos salieron y se encontraron al resto del grupo esperándolos.

-Vámonos, aun nos queda un largo trecho…-Dijo Sunset al salir del club.

Todos siguieron su trayecto a trabes de el la secundaria enfrentándose a algunos pocos infectados, como suponían, la explosión los atrajo a la cafetería, despejando casi todo el camino.

Luego de varios rodeos y paradas, el grupo llego a el taller de carpintería, y decidieron entrar hay para tomar un pequeño descanso.

Todos entraron en la carpintería y empezaron a acomodarse, la subdirectora Luna fue al armario de suplementos, de hay saco un par de pistolas industriales de clavos una accionada por pólvora y otra por gas, el callado Haugthy vio esto y le pidió a la Luna las pistolas, mirándola como un psicópata murmuro para si mismo " Recuerdo esto de un anime…**" **y sin perder la expresión psicópata empezó a cortar madera y trabajando con herramientas, cuando termino, se fabrico una funda con un overol de una carnaza y una remachadora, además de una culata modificada para la pistola de gas, al adherirla y armarla por completo, esta parecía un sub.-fusil, al cual le coloca una correa para llevarlo colgado en el brazo, poniendo la otra en la funda.

-solo dime que esto no te lo sacaste de una serie de televisión…- Dijo Rainbow mirando al peliblanco, el solo la miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-En mi defensa- Empezó Haugthy en voz baja, no acostumbrado a hablar mucho –La serie de donde copie esto tenia una situación en extremo parecida a nuestra situación actual…-.

Todos miraron incrédulos al muchacho antes de suspirar y seguir con su camino, todo la zona parecía sin incidentes, hasta que llegaron a una divisoria, un pasillo en el 3º piso el cual tenían que pasar para llegar a la sala de profesores, el problema era que al parecer luego de la explosión, los escombros azotaron este pasillo, dejándolo en un estado derruido y endeble pareciendo que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pero era su único camino a seguir, caminaron lentamente, con mucha cautela y precaución, pero al parecer el piso no resistió lo suficiente, se fracturo, y se rompió, casi todos lograron pasar seguros, excepto Haugthy y Pinkie, los cuales cayeron al pasillo de abajo en el segundo piso, el sonido del derrumbe atrajo a infectados tanto en el piso de abajo como en el de arriba.

En el tercer piso, Dusk y Sunset neutralizaban a los infectados, Sunset se acercaba a ellos y rápidamente los terminaba con estocadas al cráneo con su navaja, a menos que sea de ultimo recurso, no desperdiciaría las balas de su revolver, Dusk mientras tanto esta bañándose en la sangre de los oponentes, sus cortes eran fluidos, profundos y siempre dirigidos a la cabeza, empuñando la katana en la mano derecha, y el wakizahi en la mano izquierda, sangre volaba mientras los infectados eran destrozados por el joven practicante del kendo, una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro mientras cortaba todos esos infectados.

En el piso de abajo, Haugthy acababa con tantos zombies como podía, con el improvisado, masacrando a varios que se le acercaban al frente, pero no vio avenir a un par de atrás, cuando se percato de esto, ya era tarde pues el zombie se disponía para morderlo, pero la mordida nunca llego,, la cabeza del infectado fue partida en dos por un hacha contra incendios, y se volteo a ver como Pinkie, era quien empuñaba esta, los infectados del frente ya estaban todos neutralizados, y atrás solo habían algunos, Pinkie empezó a caminar hacia estos, su paso era extraño, era lento, calmado y muy relajado, parecía un depredador jugando con una presa indefensa, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Pinkie alzo la mirada, su cabello ahora estaba muy lacio, sus ojos azules abiertos y analizando todo y una enfermiza sonrisa en su rostro, de repente, empezó a correr, el primer zombie se abalanzo sobre ella, de un fluido movimiento ella se deslizo y le corto la pierna desde la rodilla, echándolo al suelo, dejándose llevar por el impulso que tenia, le entero la cuchilla del hacha en el cráneo del otro infectado, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, destrozo de un golpe la cabeza del infectado al que le había cortado la pierna.

Todos miraron horrorizados como su Pinkie destrozaba a esos infectados con máximo prejuicio, algo que su amiga, comúnmente no haría, luego de que ayudaron a subir a todos, el camino continuo en silencio, Pinkie seguía alterada, su cabello aun lacio mientras sostenía el hacha en sus manos, había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara, Sunset tenia las manos cubiertas de sangre por su método para matarlos, mientras que Dusk estaba prácticamente bañado en sangre, su cabello y sus ropas estaban muy sucios, su rostro también tenia una gran cantidad de sangre que no era suya.

Luego de unos minutos estuvieron a punto de llegar a la sala de maestros cuando escucharon un grito, corrieron y vieron al final del pasillo donde estaba su destino, un grupo de zombies acorralo a unos estudiantes, Twiligth y Rarity estaban matando a tantos como podían, ambas con sus respectivas armas, Dusk y Pinkie corrieron para ayudar a sus amigos, mientras que Sunset y Haugthy proporcionaban cobertura de fuego desde atrás, acabando a los infectados que se acercaban demasiado a alguien vulnerable.

Dusk reconoció a una de las figuras que estaban con Twiligth y Rarity, tomo su Wakizashi y grito –TAVI!- Lanzando el arma en esa dirección mientras desenfundaba su katana para pelear.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas reconoció a quien la llamaba y tomo el arma, la cual desenfundo y empezó a ayudar a Twiligth y Rarity deshaciéndose de los infectados.

Twiligth golpeaba uno tras otro con su bat, enfoscándose mas en dar golpes contundentes a la frente y el centro de la cabeza o la mandíbula, ya que esas zonas demostraba ser las mas vulnerables.

Rarity por su parte atacaba de manera muy elegante y estilizada, dando cruentas estocadas a los ojos o a la frente, atravesando su cráneo y terminando con la vida de los infectados.

La muchacha de cabello negro a la que Dusk reconoció como Tavi estaba cortando con elegancia y agilidad, usando el arma que le fue entregada por Dusk, sus movimientos eran gráciles y muy fluidos, mostrando una habilidad solo concebida con dedicado entrenamiento.

El mencionado pelimagneta cortaba cabezas de manera horizontal y vertical de manera limpia, la katana que empuñaba era una obra de arte por no decir menos, cortando a trabes de la carne y el hueso sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pinkie por su parte peleaba de manera salvaje, agresiva y muy tétrica contra los infectados, destrozando sus cabezas de contundentes hachazos, la sonrisa en su rostro era muy similar a la que se estaba formando en el rostro de Dusk.

estuvieron a punto de terminar cuando una bala atravesó a un infectado que estaba a punto de morder a Twiligth por la espalda, cortesía de la subdirectora Luna, la cual había entrado a la sala de maestro y había salido armada con una pistola que tenia en su bolso en la sala.

Rápidamente todos entraron a la sala y serraron con llave, no queriendo enfrentarse a mas de esas cosas, una vez a dentro todo el mundo se tranquilizo.

-HERMANA- Grito Swetie lanzándose a los brazos de Rarity, esta estaba al borde del llanto por la alegría de saber que Swetie estaba bien y a salvo.

-Oye Twiligth es bueno saber que están bien, pero a todo esto ¿ donde esta flash? En tu primer mensaje cuando me dijiste que huyéramos de las clases me dijiste que estaba con ustedes- Pregunto Sunset a Twiligth, esta bajo la mirada triste.

-Flash…el fue mordido- Dijo Twiligth, todos se pusieron en shock por la noticia- Se suicido para no convertirse en una de esas cosas, me dejo su bat antes de morir- Twiligth metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco algunas cosas.

-Aplejack… la abuela Smith….quiso que tuvieras esto…- Continuo Twiligth dando lúgubres noticias dándole a Aplejack el relicario, las manoplas y la llave, Aplebloom se abrazo con fuerza a su hermana mientras Aplejack simplemente miraba a Twiligth y le susurro-…Gracias…- Antes de ponerse a llorar también.

En el baño de la sala de profesores, Dusk se había quitado la camisa que tenia puesta, taponando la caída del agua y juntando el agua en el lavadero, lavando su rostro y su cabello de los restos de sangre.

-Sabia que estarías vivo Dusk, era imposible que esas cosas te mataran a menos que te hayan acorralado, y no eres tan idiota como para dejar que eso pase no?- Dijo una voz suave desde la puerta, Dusk miro y se encontró con la chica de cabello negro a la que le lanzo el Wakizashi.

-Yo también sabría que tu y Vinyl estarían bien Octavia, ella siempre te acompaña a todas partes, y tu habrías salido de aquí de una manera u otra- Dijo Dusk sonriendo, mientras miraba a la chica reflejada en el espejo.

-No importa, al menos estamos a salvo- Dijo Octavia antes de empezar a salir, luego se detuvo y le lanzo el Wakizashi en su funda a Dusk, este se volteo y lo atrapo antes de que llegara al suelo –Gracias por compartir tus cosas- Dijo ella suavemente antes de irse, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al haber visto el torso trabajado y desnudo de su amigo, antes de salir, choco con Fluttershy, la cual le traía unas toallas a su hermano.

-OH lo siento- Dijo Octavia antes de marcharse, Fluttershy solo la miro antes de irse, su rostro tenia la expresión tímida de siempre, pero sus manos estrujaban con fuerzas la toalla, luego entro al baño y dijo –Hermano te traje tu…- Se quedo muda y sonrojada al encontrarse a Dusk aun sin cubrir su pecho.

-O Flutters Gracias- Dijo el sonriendo amablemente, y tomando la toalla.

-nohaydeque- Balbuceo ella antes de salir corriendo del baño absolutamente sonrojada.

El pelimagneta simplemente se encogió de hombros, Flutters debería ya estar acostumbrado a verlo así, pero los últimos meses estuvo actuando mas tímida de lo normal, " bien, es flutters, todo el tiempo esta nerviosa, así que tal vez no sea nada…" Pensó el antes de empezar a secarse, saco su camisa, la estrujo y la colgó para que se seque un poco y salio con la toalla en hombros.

Salio y se encontró a todo el grupo de supervivientes viendo en televisión las noticias.

"Y ahora el reporte de este día en general, todos los gobiernos entraron en crisis, líneas de emergencias colapsan bajo la sobrecarga de llamadas de auxilio, las fuerzas especiales hacen de todo para contener esta misteriosa crisis mientras que todo el mundo se pregunta que abra causado esta inexplicable y letal pandemia, los gobiernos no pueden explicarlos pero/BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ/ Repito, se a declarado a la ciudad en crisis/BZZZZZZZZ/ No salgan de sus casas, las fuerzas especiales no podrá ayu/BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ/" Y la señal de la televisión empezó a emitir estática, todos miraban esto incrédulos, luego la cámara se volvió encender mostrando un Angulo desde el suelo, la reportera estaba retrocediendo hasta alcanzar una pared aterrada, mientras unas sombras avanzaban hacia ella.

La imagen volvió a emitir estática, esta vez de manera ininterrumpida, mientras todos asimilaban incrédulos lo que estaba pasando.

En el bolsón de la Subdirectora luna un localizador empezaba a vibrar, ella lo tomo y sonrío luego de leer el mensaje, tal vez tenían esperanza después de todo

* * *

Ending: No roads Left ( Linkin Park)

* * *

**Equipamiento actual de los sobrevivientes.**

**Sunset Shimer:**

**Navaja de bolsillo de 25 cm plegable.**

**Revolver S&amp;W modelo 627 calibre 357 magnum con un cañón de 6 ½ pulgadas con 8 disparos.**

**3 speed loaders con munición para el revolver, y una caja con 36 municiones extras.**

**Dusk Shade:**

**Daisho samurai de la era Sengoku ( Katana y Wakizashi)**

**Pinkie Pie:**

**Hacha contra incendios.**

**Subdirectora Luna:**

**Pistola P-38 Walther calibre 9 mm con dos cargadores llenos.**

**Rarity: **

**Estoque Rapier Toledano.**

**Twilitgh:**

**Bat de aluminio.**

**Aplejack:**

**Puños americanos ( Manoplas de acero).**

**Haugthy Blood:**

**Pistola de Impacto RS 22 RAMSET Semi-automática calibre 22 para sujeción de concreto, mampostería y madera con clavos accionada por pólvora.**

**30 rondas de clavos de mampostería.**

**60 rondas de clavos para bloques de concreto**

**110 rondas de clavos para concreto macizo.**

**Pistola de clavos spit a gas con modificación improvisada para asemejar un sub-fusil.**

**3 latas de gas para la pistola.**

**2 cajas con 25 hileras de 10 clavos ( 50 hileras de 10 clavos)**

* * *

**Shadow: Actualización pronta pues la próxima semana me voy de viaje con mis compañeros de curso a Brasil por tres semanas, tiempo en el cual no estaré publicando, esperen otra actualización el viernes, y una ultima el domingo antes de irme, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews Matta-ne!**


	4. Saliendo de un infierno, entrando a otro

**N/A: Desde este cap en adelante me referiré a Luna como Señorita, y no como Subdirectora, la razón? Escribir subdirectora varias veces es muy tedioso, además cuado este alterada, me referiré a Pinkie como Pinkamena.**

* * *

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku )

* * *

El grupo dentro de la sala de maestros decidieron atrincherarse hay por un tiempo, pues ya estaba atardeciendo, y la señorita Luna consideraba que seria muy peligroso continuar moviéndose una vez caída la noche, movieron las mesas del lugar haciendo un espacio en la sala donde podrían acomodarse todos sin problemas, la sala de profesores era bastante espaciosa, con dos salas adjuntas, un baño y la sala principal donde tenían unas maquinas expendedoras.

En la televisión del la sala principal, todos los canales locales estaban emitiendo estática, y solo los canales internacionales seguían emitiendo, manteniéndolos informados de la situación en todo el mundo con respecto a la ahora denominada "Pandemia".

Pinkamena estaba sentada en el borde de una ventana, observando a la lejanía, como varias partes de la ciudad ardían en incendios, su cabello seguía lacio, mientras vigilaba el patio exterior de la secundaria con una mirada fría.

Junto con los otros alumnos que llegaron con el grupo de Twiligth, estaban Aplejack, Rainbow , Rarity y Vinyl estaban acostadas dormidas, con sus pequeñas hermanas en brazos, o en el caso de Vinyl junto a Amethyst, al pequeña aun no se recomponía de la perdida de Luminous, llorando hasta dormirse en los brazos de la D.J, había sido un dia agotador para todas, tanto física como emocionalmente, este era un muy merecido descanso.

Haugthy y Sunset estaban sentados cerca de la puerta, ambos con sus respectivas armas de fuego en mano montando guardia, Sunset trataba de armar una conversación con el muchacho, primero probo contando cosas, o comentarios casuales, teniendo como resultado una vaga respuesta de Haugthy o que simplemente asintiera con la cabeza, luego probo con el tema de las armas, tocando un punto sensible del muchacho, ahora se debatían en voz baja, comparando sus conocimientos en armamento, tratando de encontrar un tema que alguno manejara y que el otro no.

Dusk estaba recostado en una mesa, con su camisa aun mojada, solo tenia puesto sus pantalones y sus calzados, con la toalla aun en su cuello, luego de decidir el orden en que montarían guardia, teniendo el la tercera guardia, se dedico a esperar su turno escuchando música de su reproductor de mp3, el cual había sacado de su casillero cuando pasaron por hay, su mano derecha nunca muy lejos de su katana, la cual estaba apoyada contra la mesa en su funda.

Twiligth y Fluttershy seguían despiertas, simplemente sentadas, charlando de cualquier nimiedad, tratando de escapar por al menos un momento de esta sombría realidad, de vez en cuando, Twiligth miraba a la figura dormida de Rarity y sonreía con suavidad de verla tan calmada.

La Señorita Luna estaba en un escritorio con un grupo de papeles, trazando mapas, rutas de escape y planes, tratando de evaluar el mejor curso de acción, ya había perdido a muchos estudiantes, incluso perdió a su hermana Celestia, debía proteger a estos jóvenes aun con su vida, sus ojos se humedecían al pensar en su hermana, pero se rehusaba a llorar, no podía hacerlo, Tía hubiera querido que sea fuerte por las dos.

Octavia estaba recostada contra la maquina expendedora de bebidas, en la misma situación que Dusk, escuchando música en sus auriculares mientras bebía un refresco de limón.

Las horas primeras horas pasaron sin incidentes, cuando llego el cambio de guardia, Sunset y Haugthy fueron a acostarse, mientras que Pinkamena y Luna tomaban sus lugares.

Los primeros momentos fueron muy calmado y serenos, pareciera que hay afuera no hubiera nada que los pondría en peligro, derepente, se empezaron a escuchar gritos afuera en el patio, todos los despiertos, que en ese momento eran Fluttershy, Octavia, Luna, Dusk, Twiligth y Pinkamena fueron a la ventana, donde pudieron ver el autobús escolar, conducido por profesor de Historia, repleto de estudiantes, abriéndose paso a través de los infectados y escapando del lugar a salvo, varios infectados empezaron a salir de la secundaria, persiguiendo a la mayor fuente de sonido que en ese momento era el motor alejándose del autobús.

-Eso explica porque todo estaba tan calmado aquí…- Comento Twiligth.

-También se acaba de ir nuestra mejor opción para un escape- Agrego Pinkamena de manera pesimista.

-Señorita Luna ¿ Cree que podríamos ir todos en su auto?-Pregunto Dusk a la Señorita Luna.

Esta por un momento visualizo a todos los estudiantes entrando en su diminuto auto, antes de agitar su cabeza y sacarse esa idea de la mente.

-En mi automóvil no entramos mas de 6 estando apretados, pero podremos tomar la camioneta Ford Excursión de mi hermana, tal vez estemos un poco apretados pero todos entraremos hay- Respondió ella volviendo a su punto de guardia junto a Pinkamena.

Todo siguió sin mas incidentes el resto de su guardia, cuando cambiaron, se suponían que serian Twiligth y Dusk, pero el muchacho se quedo dormido con los auriculares puestos, Twiligth fue a despertarlo emulándolo fuera de los bordes de la mesa, cayendo el de plano en el piso, se levanto ligeramente aturdido y con la nariz golpeada antes de ir a acompañar a Twiligth en la ultima guardia de la noche.

-Te lo hubieras imaginado…- Comenzó a hablar Twiligth luego de unos momentos.

-Que cosa?-

-Todo este desastre, hoy a la mañana, yo estaba en la azotea cuestionándome como debería actuar hacia cierta persona, luego tu llegaste para escaparte de clases como un tonto –Ante esta parte Dusk la miro ligeramente molesto mientras Twiligth soltó una risita – Charlamos como solemos hacerlo y 10 minutos después todo esto se fue al infierno…-

-Jamás lo hubiera creído si me lo dijeras en un día normal- Respondió Dusk –Pero ahora, todo es tan real, la oportunidad de caminar por este lugar y ser recibido por personas vivas…a pesar de que todo comenzó hace menos de un día, esa realidad parece tan distante ahora-

-Yo tampoco…todo esto no tiene sentido…nada de esta mierda tiene sentido- Concluyo Twilitgh mirando enfadada el suelo.

-Tal vez no tenga sentido…- Comenzó una voz desde atrás, ambos se voltearon y encontraron a Octavia caminando hacia ambos con un par de bebidas las cuales les entrego- Pero por sus historias, tuvieron la suerte de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, si un hubieran estado ambos en la azotea en ese momento ¿ Tienen idea de lo que habría pasado?- Termino ella mirando a ambos.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso… si no hubiéramos estado hay, tal vez todos estariamos muertos en este mismo momento- Volvió a hablar Twiligth comprendiendo el planteamiento de Octavia.

-El destino tiene un cruel sentido del humor no?- Pregunto de manera jovial Octavia, logrando que los tres rieran de manera baja y reconfortante.

-Oye Tavi, tengo algo para ti…- Dusk alcanzo en el suelo al costado y le entrego el Wakizashi a Octavia.

-Pero que tu no usas esto?-

-Me siento mas cómodo utilizando solo la Katana, además, necesitas algo con que protegerte, y peleaste muy bien con esas cosas halla atrás, además eres una amiga importante, no quiero que mueras- Termino sonriente Dusk cerrando por un momento su ojo visible, pues el otro lo cubría su cabello, antes de recoger su cabello hacia atrás y volver a abrir ambos ojos.

-Gracias….- Susurro Octavia, la oscuridad de la habitación escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas.

En la parte de atrás, desde una de las camas improvisadas, Fluttershy observaba esta interacción de su hermano con Octavia frunciendo el seño desde la oscuridad, antes de voltearse y tratar de volver a dormir.

-De donde se conocen?... – Pregunto Twiligth luego de observar la interacción entre ambos compañeros.

-De hace unos meses, Octavia además de formar parte del club de música y arte de la escuela, también es miembro del club de kendo, cuando entro me asignaron a mi para orientarla y terminamos trabando amistad- Respondió Dusk mirando a Twiligth.

-Aunque no soy muy buena con la katanas, tengo cierta afinidad para las cuchillas mas cortas, tales como los ninjatos y los wakizashis, en retribución por su apoyo, invite a Dusk al club de música una vez, solo digamos que sus habilidades con la katana, le sobran por su completa falta de talento musical- Termino el corto relato Octavia riendo.

-Oye no estuve tan mal- Se quejo el pelimagneta inflando las mejillas en un gesto de berrinche fingido.

-No se como lograste que un chelo sonara como una bolsa de gatos siendo azotada contra una pared- Termino su amiga mientras reía junto con Twiligth, Dusk fingió estar molesto un momento antes de empezar a reír también.

Entre los tres en la entrada empezaron a charlar, aminorando la espera y liberando un poco de tensión del ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir, el plan de la señorita Luna era de atravesar la escuela en línea recta hasta los restos de la cafetería, una vez allí, saldrían por la puerta trasera hacia el estacionamiento, directo a la Camioneta de la Directora Celestia, cuyas llaves Luna obtuvo en la sala de maestros.

El camino no tubo ningún tipo de incidentes, todos se mantuvieron callados y fueron ignorados por los pocos infectados con los que se encontraban, una vez que llegaron a la cafetería, vieron la magnitud de la explosión de ayer, todas las paredes estaban quemadas, cuerpos calcinados regados por doquier y completamente inmóviles, todos pasaron esta lúgubre zona con rapidez, adentrándose en la zonda de la cocina, hay empezaron a buscar cosas que les fueran útiles para el camino.

Pinkamena tomo de una meza un par de hachas taqueras, las cuales sostuvo en ambas manos mientras el hacha contra incendios estaba amarrada a su espalda con una cuerda, Fluttershy por su parte tomo un enorme cuchillo de cocina, y luego Twiligth le alcanzo también una lanza improvisada, hecha de un palo de trapeador de acero con un cuchillo atado en un extremo.

-Yo la acabo de hacer, se la di a Dusk y el me dijo que te la de a ti, dice que estarás mas segura con esto que con un simple cuchillo- Le dijo Twiligth mientras le ofrecía la lanza, Fluttershy miro su reflejo en el cuchillo de cocina antes de guardarlo entre sus ropas, mientras tomaba la lanza de que le ofreció Twiligth asintiendo con la cabeza.

De uno de los armarios salio un cocinero infectado, el cual se abalanzo sobre una de las chicas que se unió al grupo de Twiligth ayer, ella fue mordida en el brazo mientras su grito era ahogado por el gran dolor, el zombie cayo incapacitado con un clavo en la cabeza cortesía de Haugthy, la chica se sostenía el brazo mientra lloraba por el dolor.

Luna miro a Sunset y esta asintió, acercándose a la chica con su navaja en mano, -Lo siento, pero no hay otra salida- Sunset le dio una estocada en la frente, enterrándole toda su navaja, acabando con la vida de la estudiante rápidamente, los otros estudiantes que estaban con ella solo miraron horrorizados esto, mientras que Octavia, Vinyl y todos los del grupo original simplemente miraban serios lo hecho, sabiendo que una vez mordido, no hay salvación, mas que una muerte rápida y segura.

-Asesina…- Susurro una de las chicas que se abrazo a su compañero.

-No es una asesina…si te muerden no hay escapatoria sino en la muerte- Sonrío Pinkamena de manera tétrica a la chica.

Esta chica empezó a susurrarles a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron y tomando unos cuchillos y otras cosas se alejaron del grupo.

-Deténganse, no lo lograran solos!. Ordeno la señorita Luna.

-Con todo respeto subdirectora Luna…- Empezó de nuevo la misma chica – no queremos viajar con asesinos como ella- Dijo señalando a Sunset Shimer, la cual solo endureció la mirada, la chica se volteo a los otros – por que no nos acompañan, será mas seguro en grupos grandes- termino con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo de los grupos grandes…- Comenzó Twiligth desde atrás – Prefiero pasar por esto con mis amigos y no abandonarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

-SI, nosotros juntos, aun como " asesinos" como ustedes lo dicen saldremos como un equipo leales entre todos- Agrego emocionada Rainbow Dash.

-Por mas que su oferta suena tentadora- Empezó a hablar Dusk alejándose de la puerta que estaba cuidando para la salida –Yo también soy un asesino si vamos a hablar en esos términos- Dijo mirando amenazante a el pequeño grupo rebelde- Así que por mas que quiera no puedo acompañarlos- Termino con una voz con arrepentimiento fingido y unos gestos dramáticos, todos sus amigos rieron por como se burlaba de el otro grupo.

Todos se pararon alrededor de Sunset apoyándola, ella sentía una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro y sus ojos humedecidos al sentir el apoyo de sus amigos para ella.

El otro grupo simplemente se resigno y salieron por donde entraron a la cocina, a trabes de la cafetería para buscar su propia ruta de escape.

Terminaron de recoger sus cosas y el grupo guiado por la señorita Luna salio al estacionamiento, no les tomo mucho ubicar la camioneta, pues por su tamaño, era bastante fácil de reconocer entre todos los autos, pero antes de llegar a salvo, una serie de explosiones resonaron en su dirección, los infectados empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, mientras que Twiligth pudo observar a lo lejos tres chicas corriendo mientras usaban las bombas para distraer a los infectados, las tres chicas las reconoció como Trixie, Bon Bon y Lyra, que gracias a su distracción escaparon a salvo de la secundaria, su atención fue atraída hacia un grito, uno de los muchachos del otro grupo que se separo de ellos ahora estaba convertido y atacando a sus compañeros, teniendo una mordida en el cuello, se abalanzaba sobre los otros.

Su propio grupo empezó a enfrentarse a los infectados que se les acercaban cada vez mas, Twiligth rápidamente tomo su bat y empezó a destrozar las cabezas de los infectados, todos hacían su propio esfuerzo deteniéndolos, la señorita Luna termino su cargador de balas y cando se disponía para recargar su arma, un infectado incapacitado de las piernas, la arrastro y la derribo alejando el cargador de ella,. Mientras forcejeaba para evitar ser mordida, no podía atacar a esa cosa y derribarla de una buena Vez, mira alrededor y ve a Pinkanema que esta moviéndose hacia ella para ayudarla, aunque desarmada, pues sus hacha de incendios se atoro en la cabeza de unos infectados, mientras uso la hachas taqueras como proyectiles para cubrir a Twiligth y Rarity.

-HAY UN ARMA EN LA GUANTERA, TOMALA Y ACABA CON ESTE MALDITO!- Grito, Luna, Pinkanema alcanzo la guantera y tomo un potente Revolver 44. Magnum, pero era incapaz de sostenerlo apropiadamente, de repente su cabello tomo su clásica forma esponjada y risada, y en un fluido movimiento disparo el arma, neutralizando al infectado que estaba sobre Luna, esta toma el cargador y recarga su arma, pero la guarda, se mete en el auto y al presionar un botón a un lado del volante se abre una pequeña compuerta en la puerta de la Ford y saca de hay una Colt Pyton y un silenciador, guarda si P-38 y le pone el silenciador a la colt, pues en la Ford tiene mas munición para esta, mientras que la p-38 solo tiene un cargador de reserva mas.

Casi todos los presentes suben al auto, con excepción de Twiligth, Sunset y Haugthy que siguen alejando zombies con sus respectivas armas.

-Vayan y esperen en la entrada, yo me bajare a ayudarlos y los 4 nos subiremos halla- Dijo Dusk desde atrás bajando, La señorita Luna asintió con su cabeza y arranco el motor del auto, luego de la gran conmoción hay atrás, ya casi no había infectados en la entrada principal, por lo que pudieron detenerse a esperar.

Luego de unos minutos, sus cuatro amigos venían corriendo, Sunset y Haugthy estaban solo cansados, pero seguían corriendo y disparando a los lados de un momento a otro terminando a los pocos infectados que quedaban, Twiligth y Dusk venían atrás con un paso aunque apresurado, bastante mas tranquilo, aunque ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre tanto en sus ropas como en sus rostros y cabeza.

Los cuatro llegaron y empezaron a conducir fuera de la institución, al fin tranquilos por haber escapado de ese maldito lugar.

La señorita Luna miro el medidor de Gasolina, notando que Celestia no había cargado la gasolina y que solo tenían 1/8 del tanque.

-Y cual es el plan…? – Pregunto Twiligth ahora que acababan de escapar del lugar.

-Tal vez podríamos escapar a un lugar seguro y alejado de todo este infierno- Sugirió Vinyl con Amethyst sentada en su regazo.

-Cual crees tu que seria el lugar mas seguro en este lugar-Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Podemos ir a la granja Apple, esta muy alejada de la ciudad, Big Mac debe de estar seguro hay- Sugirió Aplejack.

-Pero que pasa con nuestras familias…- Susurro Fluttershy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, en un viaje de negocios en Asia- Comento Rainbow.

-Los míos viven muy lejos de la ciudad en el campo- Respondió Pinkie, hablando con su tono animado y vivaracho otra vez.

-Mama y Papa están trabajando en las instalaciones del gobierno, mi hermano Shining es un militar, parte de un grupo llamado SENTINEL, así que creo que estarán bien- Dijo Twiligth, la señorita Luna pareció alterarse un poco ante la mención del grupo pero se lo guardo para si misma antes de que los otros se percataran.

-Nuestro Padres…están en casa, ayer era día libre de ambos- Dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Mis padres y los de Tavi están en un viaje de negocios a Europa así que no se preocupen por nosotras- Comento Vinyl de manera relajada mirando a su amiga, la cual estaba regañando a Dusk por no quedarse quieto para que le limpien la sangre del rostro.

-Nuestros padres están en casa también, pero con los sistemas de seguridad seguro que están a salvo ahora- Agrego a la conversación Rarity.

-¿ Y tu Haugthy, no has hablado desde que entramos?- Pregunto Pinkie al joven de cabello blanco.

-Yo vivo por mi cuenta…así que no tengo familia por la que preocuparme…- Dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

Todas las chicas lo miraron de manera compasiva, ante este descubrimiento.

-Podemos ir a casa de un amigo primero, el seguro nos ayudara y es el lugar mas seguro de por aquí mientras rescatamos a sus familias. Comento al señorita Luna, todos asintieron, por el camino, un auto fuera de control estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad que se dirigía a envestir a la Ford donde estaba el grupo, la Señorita Luna para evitarlo tubo que dar un giro brusco, y apoyándose de manera accidental contra un pequeño Corvette como rampa, salieron en el aire y terminaron volcados, con las llantas arriba en medio de la ciudad.

* * *

Ending: No roads Left ( Linkin Park)

* * *

**Shadow: Capitulo nuevo, al fin se escaparon de la secundaria, pero esto solo es el comienzo de una travesía mucho mas larga, y tenebrosa, gracias por su apoyo, y nos vemos el sábado, y el domingo con dos caps mas antes de mi Hiatus de 3 semanas, vuelvo a agradecer a mi Co-Autor SLAYER 66, el es el genio detrás del 75 % de las ideas de este fic, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en la casilla de Reviews, matta-ne!.**

**P.D. : Que piensan de las canciones que elegí para el opening y el ending de este fic, si tienen mejores sugerencias, no duden en hacerlas, yo escuchare todas las ideas que me manden.**


	5. Camino de sangre, ayuda mutua

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku)

* * *

La Ford Excursión donde el grupo viajaba quedo volcada con llantas arriba en medio de la calle, la señorita Luna fue la primera en reaccionar a la conmoción, Twiligth y Rainbow reaccionaron poco después, y entre las tres empezaron a sacar a todos fuera, a medida que iban reaccionando , iban saliendo por su propio esfuerzo o ayudaban a sacar a los otros, la ultima en ser sacada fue Scootalo, en el grupo, solo tres tenían heridas graves, los demás solo algunos golpes y cortes.

-…Ouch…me lastime la muñeca…- Se quejo Rarity sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda, Luna y Twiligth fueron a revisarla, y al observar la inflamación y el dolor que Rarity decía tener Luna supo que era.

-Es un esguince, lo menos que podemos hacer es vendar la herida y esperar a lo mejor- Dijo Luna en un tono aliviado y a la vez serio, Twiligth asintió y tomo la mano de Rarity delicadamente, luego tomo la parte baja de su blusa y le arranco todo un jirón de tela, un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Rarity al ver el ahora desnudo vientre de su amiga de donde se saco el jirón de ropa, Twiligth empezó a vendar la zona afectada con mucho cuidado, cuando alzo la mirada, vio a Rarity observándola fijamente y también se sonrojo por eso, cubriendo su rostro se levanto y fue a ayudar a los otros.

Scootalo estaba llorando aferrada a Rainbow Dash, en su pierna izquierda estaba incrustada una pieza de metal del auto, la señorita Luna fue a verla luego de diagnosticar a Rarity, miro a la herida y vio que no era demasiado profunda y que el sangrado no era profundo, deduciendo que no daño ningún conducto sanguíneo ni nervio.

-No te preocupes pequeña, no es una herida muy grave, solo tendremos que sacar esto y vendártelo y estarás bien- Sonrío Luna a Scootalo, logrando tranquilizarla un poco, luego tomo la pieza de metal y cuidadosamente la saco de su cuerpo, el sangrado se intensifico un poco, pero por la falta de profundidad de la herida, se detuvo luego de unos momentos, Scootaloo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Rainbow arrancaba un jirón de su camisa para vendar la herida.

La señorita Luna se disponía a auxiliar a Fluttershy pues vio que tenia una cortada seria sobre la ceja izquierda la cual estaba sangrando profusamente, pero se detuvo al ver a Dusk aplicando ya un vendaje con su ropa, mientras trataba de reconfortar a su hermana, la cual estaba muy alterada y temblando en shock por la cantidad de sangre que quedo impregnada en su rostro.

Mientras todos los demás se revisaban, las menos lastimadas , Aplejack y Sunset fueron a vigilar el área, encontrando cerca de hay una patrulla de policía que fue chocada por un camión.

-Crees que tenga algo de utilidad- Dijo Aplejack.

-Es una patrulla de policía, es lo mas probable, vamos a revisar- Respondió Sunset.

Ambas se acercaron, primero a la zona delantera de la patrulla, y se encontraron al conductor, el cual estaba muerto por una enorme pieza de metal que le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Que es eso…?- Se pregunto Aplejack mirando algo en la portezuela de la patrulla, Sunset por su parte reconoció un aroma en el aire, y mirando el camión, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo gasolina de manera constante.

-Aplejack, no es seguro, hay gasolina, vámonos de aquí antes de que estalle-

-Espera un segundo Sunset, esto nos podría ser útil- Respondió Aplejack mientras escudriñaba la patrulla.

-Que es lo que…woa…- Dijo Sunset impresionada, Aplejack de la patrulla había sacado una escopeta táctica, Aplejack reviso el arma y noto que estaba totalmente cargada, luego miro a Sunset la cual parecía no muy impresionada con su manejo de esta arma.

-¿Qué acaso no te sorprende que sepa manejar una de estas azucarillo…- Pregunto Aplejack.

-No para nada, ya suponía yo que la manejarías, todo el mundo sabe que la gente del campo maneja muy bien esta clase de armas no?- Respondió Sunset a su amiga, Aplejack solo inflo las mejillas y se volteo, murmurando cosas sobre chicas sabelotodos molestas, pues aunque no quisiera dársela, Sunset tenia razón, ella aprendió a manejar escopetas desde pequeña para ahuyentar coyotes que atacaban al ganado

Percibiendo el mal humor de su amiga Sunset cambio rápidamente de Tema- Ponte a revisar el resto de la patrulla, tal vez encuentres mas cosas útiles, como balas o algo- Dijo rápidamente.

Aplejack simplemente asintió y siguió buscando mientras Sunset montaba guardia afuera, luego de unos momentos Aplejack había recuperado todo lo que seria de utilidad en la patrulla, sacando un par de tonfas policiales, un par de bengalas, una llave tipo L-de torque para cambiar neumáticos en la cajuela, mientras que en la guantera encontró 6 cartuchos calibre magnum para la escopeta, y al cadáver del policía, le quito la fornitura, en ella se encontró con una funda universal para pistolas, un par de esposas con sus respectivas llaves, un bastón plegable y 2 cargadores de 12 balas cada uno de cal 40 S&amp;W para pistola Sig. Sauer P226, aunque no encontró el arma por ningún lado.

Mostrándole sus hallazgos a Sunset, ambas decidieron volver con el grupo, una vez allí, todos ya estaban listos para seguir, Rarity y Fluttershy serian capaces de moverse por si mismas a pesar de la heridas, Rainbow Dash se ofreció a cargar a Scootalo, pero la pequeña niña se negó diciendo que tenia que ser fuerte por si misma.

Ambas llegaron y les presentaron lo que encontraron al grupo, nadie hizo mención de Aplejack portando una escopeta, lo cual la exaspero y pregunto.

-¿Por qué a ninguno le sorprende que tenga una escopeta conmigo?- Pregunto ella para que todo el grupo la escuchara.

-Pues querida…es saber común que la gente del campo maneja bien esa clase de armas no?- Respondió Rarity, mientras que todos atrás asentían de acuerdo con la esgrimista.

Aplejack empezó a trazar círculos en el suelo con sus dedos, sentada en sus rodillas envuelta por un aura azulada, Sunset simplemente le dio una mirada con un mensaje muy claro " Te lo dije".

Rainbow Dash se quedo con los Tonfas policiales, afirmando que había estudiado artes marciales en el pasado, y que sabría manejarlas, Twiligth tomo el bastón plegable, puesto que este era mas resistente que su bat de aluminio, además de ser menos pesado, aun así decidió conservar el bat como un arma extra, la señorita Luna se quedo con la fornitura y el resto de los accesorios, además de remplazar sus cargadores de P-38, pues los que tenia con ellas de su bolso solo eran de 8 municiones, guardo los cargadores en su bolso y puso su P-38 en la funda luego de confirmar que tenia el cargador lleno.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas armas y se organizaron para seguir avanzando.

-El lugar mas cercano y seguro seria la casa de mi Amigo, esa estaría mas o menos a 3 Km. hacia el norte por esta calle, aunque tendremos que apurar el paso, ya que tendremos que pasar por los barrios bajos para llegar, aunque seria difícil lograrlo sin un vehiculo- Dijo Luna para que todos la escucharan, siendo este el nuevo plan.

-Er…um Subdirectora Luna…- Dijo Haugthy desde el fondo.

-Si Haugthy que sucede?- Pregunto ella al muchacho callado.

-Pasaremos por la gasolinera y el E-Mart?- Dijo rápidamente el.

-Este…si por que lo preguntas?-

-Yo trabajo hay…al frente acaba de abrirse un negocio de renta de Autos, podríamos encontrar un vehiculo hay- Dijo rápidamente el muchacho peliblanco.

Luna esbozo una sonrisa por lo oportuno de eso, llegarían con su amigo antes del atardecer en el mejor de los casos-Es una gran idea Haugthy, pasaremos por hay y llegaremos al lugar seguro mus rápido, ahora como nos moveremos- Miro a todos armando parejas improvisadas que cubrieran las debilidades del otro.

-Pinkie, Fluttershy y Vinyl ustedes conmigo, las niñas vendrán con nostras en todo momento- Pinkie, Vinyl y Fluttershy asintieron, al igual que las cuatro niñas que iban a acompañarlas- Twiligth, tu y Rarity juntas, su trabajo en equipo es impecable, así que es mejor que se mantengan juntas- Twiligth asintió, mientras Rarity se sonrojaba un poco.- Dusk, tu y Haugthy juntos, tu manejo de la katana es impresionante, Haugthy llama menos la atención de los infectados al disparar a largas distancias, y tu puedes protegerlo cuando los infectados se acerquen demasiado- Haugthy y Dusk intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al unísono, Dusk con una expresión decidida, mientras que Haugthy ligeramente temeroso pero igual de determinado –y por ultimo Sunset y Octavia, la razón es la misma que la de Haugthy y Dusk, cuídense entienden?- Ambas chicas asintieron, y a la señal de la Señorita Luna empezaron a moverse.

Avanzaban por la ciudad como si fueran una fuerza militar entrenada, Luna con el grupo mas grande guiaba a los otros a través de gestos y señales para avanzar o detenerse, la ciudad era un caos total, autos destrozados y chocados, incendios por doquier y había muy pocos lugares que no estaban manchados por la sangre, con varios cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados, los jóvenes que seguían a Lunas se fijaron en el profesionalismo y la habilidad de la Subdirectora para guiarlos, aunque en estas circunstancias no encontraban una razón para cuestionar su suerte.

Luego de avanzar por unas manzanas, Twiligth y Rarity vieron un auto chocado contra un poste al otro lado de una calle, el lugar en si estaba obstruido por varios autos, con un gesto Twiligth le dijo a Luna que se detendrían a mirar algo, ella asintió y todos se detuvieron, al acercarse, Rarity y Twiligth encontraron un automóvil Mercedes Benz c300 chocado contra un poste, en el suelo brillaba un metal, y encontraron un cargador largo lleno de munición para una pistola, con señas le indica a Luna que podrían haber armas en el auto, a lo cual le responde también con señas que lo revise, ambas asintieron, dentro del vehiculo había un cadáver, y una gran cantidad de sangre cubriendo el asiento del conductor.

Rarity se llevo la mano en la boca conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, mientras que Twiligth solo hizo una expresión de desagrado por la vista, empezaron a revisar el lugar, encontrando otro cargador en el suelo del auto, aunque este estaba vacío, siguió buscando sin hallar nada , luego reviso la cajuela con los mismos resultados, pero Rarity tuvo mucha mas suerte, pues en el lado del suelo del copiloto encontró una bayoneta de un rifle M1 Garand, aguantándose el asco se acerco y tomo la bayoneta, empezando a revisar el cadáver, encontrando otra funda sobaquera vacía, y examinando sus manos, en la derecha encontró un arma vacía, una pistola Sig Sauer P220 Sport, la cual removió de las muertas manos del cadáver, aun vacía, decidió que era prudente guardar el arma con los cargadores, en caso de hallar munición mas adelante, siguió palpando el cuerpo, y en el tobillo encontró una pequeña funda con un pequeño revolver de cargado, reviso la guantera encontrándose dos cajas de balas, al no reconocer el calibre de las balas o de que armas podrían ser simplemente las guardo, también dentro de la guantera encontró un Estilete plegable con una hoja de 18cm, al observarla detenidamente en su mano, le gusto y la guardo en su bolsillo por si llegara a necesitarlo.

-Twiligth querida, podrías ayudarme a quitarle algo a este…sujeto- Dijo Rarity señalando al cadáver del sujeto del auto, Twiligth asintió y entre las dos le sacaron la funda sobaquera y el revolver de tobillo, pero mientras movían al cadáver, este se apoyo contra la bocina del mercedes, la cual a pesar de estar dañada por el choque logro un ruido que llamo la atención de un grupo de 6 infectados, Luna por medio de señas les indico a todos que se escondieran, no podían arriesgarse a pelear en este lugar pues podrían atraer a mas y ser rápidamente rodeados y sobrepasados.

Twiligth y Rarity se escondieron tras el mercedes, Twiligth se asomo para vigilar a los infectados y vio que uno de los zombies tenia en manos una pistola platea que estaba trasquillada, ella se fijo en el cargador que ella tenia y luego en el arma del zombie y vio que eran del mismo calibre, puesto que su hermano Xining Armor tiene una parecida la cual le enseño a manejar hace algún tiempo.

-Rarity, necesitamos acabar con esos zombies, uno de ellos tiene algo que nos será muy útil-.

-Estas loca Twiligth!?, es algo peligroso y demente, y vas a hacerlo solo por unas balas?, Vas a matarte!-La regaño Rarity en voz baja.

-Pero es necesario, cualquier munición podría salvarnos la vida-

-Si pero no quiero que te arriesgues, que pasa si vienen mas y…- Pero Rarity no termino esta oración pues uno de los cartuchos que recogió del auto se le cayo en el suelo, haciendo un ligero ruido y llamando la atención de los seis infectados hacia ellas, Twiligth salto hacia el que tenia el arma y le destrozo el cráneo de un batazo, Rarity suspiro molesta y neutralizo a otro infectado, una mujer de mediana edad, atravesando su cráneo con su estoque, el esguince que sufrió del accidente fue en su muñeca izquierda, lo cual no le causo muchos problemas ya que ella era diestra, ambas se prepararon para los otros cuatro pero estos ya estaban siendo terminados por Octavia y Dusk.

Octavia se abalanzo sobre dos de ellos, cortando sus piernas y derribándolos moviendo el Wakizashi a gran velocidad, luego antes de que pudieran arrastrarse los termino con certeras puñaladas a la cabeza, Dusk salio de su escondite y al primer infectado que alcanzo le propino un golpe descendente que partió totalmente el cráneo del infectado por la mitad verticalmente, luego dio un giro de 180º y decapito al ultimo zombie antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Octavia y Dusk se sonrieron y asintieron mutuamente ante la muestra de habilidades del otro, Fluttershy miraba esta escena desde su escondite con una mirada de odio hacia la pelinegra y apretando los dientes, escondiendo su enojo rápidamente para que nadie lo notara.

Una vez eliminada la amenaza, Twiligth le quito el arma al cadáver, esta era una Pistola Beretta 92F, le saca el cargador y jala la corredera hasta atrás activando el seguro del arma dejando caer el casquillo y permitiendo que el arma pueda volver a ser usada, revisando el cargador que le saco, noto que este tenia aun cuatro balas dentro, guardo el cargador con las cuatro balas y le puso el cargador lleno que ella tenia, alzo la mirada y se encontró con una expresión atónita colectiva de todo el grupo para ella.

-Que?- Pregunto mirando a todos.

-Como sabes manejar tan bien esa arma?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Mi hermano Shining, el tiene una de estas y me enseño a manejarla de pequeña a escondidas de nuestros padres, el es miembro de un grupo antiterrorista llamado SENTINEL- Dijo Twiligth encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos asintieron aceptando eso, Luna estaba un poco sorprendida por el puesto de trabajo del hermano de Twiligth pero se guardo esta sorpresa para si misma, y con una orden todos siguieron su camino hacia la gasolinera.

* * *

**Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una gasolinera diferente**.

* * *

Trixie, Bon Bon y Lyra se habían hecho con un automóvil luego de salir de la secundaria, planeando todas ir a un lugar seguro en el CDC ( Centro De Control De Enfermedades) Donde trabajaban los padres de Trixie, tuvieron que detenerse a conseguir mas gasolina pues el auto estaba casi vacío.

-Vamos Lyra, a nadie le importara si tomamos este dinero, no creo que sirva de mucho ya en estos tiempos- Comento Bon Bon a su amiga, la cual sosteniendo un tubo de acero, estaba golpeando una registradora para sacar dinero y poder cargar el combustible.

-Si pero dame mi tiempo, siempre quise hacer esto… - Dijo Lyra mientra destrozaba propiedad ajena para obtener dinero.

Afuera de esto Trixie estaba montando guardia cerca del auto molesta por la tardanza de sus amigas, una sombra se le acerco por atrás y la sujeto antes de que pudiera tomar su cuchillo para defenderse.

Bon Bon y Lyra salieron del establecimiento, pero fueron presa del pánico al ver a su amiga, estaba siendo sostenida del cuello, una navaja directamente apoyada contra su garganta, mientras un hombre fornido la sostenía con una mirada depravada.

-Ustedes dos!- La voz del sujeto era Ronca y impetuosa.- Tomen el dinero y carguen el automóvil, entonces las dejare ir con vida- Dijo de manera Arrogante y prepotente.

-Esta bien pero también dejaras ir a nuestra amiga no?- Pregunto ligeramente asustada Lyra mientras ponía los billetes en la expendedora de combustible.

-Estas loca!- Prácticamente rugió el hombre.-Este mundo se va al carajo necesito una mujer para repoblarlo no?- Sin quitarle el cuchillo del cuello empezó a masajear los senos de Trixie mientras esta se sentía impotente ante esto, sus amigas solo miraban enojadas esto- Oigan porque no vienen con migo, mientras mas me…- Pero no alcanzo a terminar esta frase al sentir el frío de una navaja en su propio cuello y el cañón de una pistola apoyada directamente contra su nuca.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a las chicas, no te parece- Dijo una voz atrás de el, totalmente aterrado dejo ir a Trixie, la cual en su ira tomo el cuchillo del sujeto y lo apuñalo en la pierna antes de ir con sus amigas, el sujeto que amenazo a Trixie se giro para atacar a los que lo interrumpieron pero una bala atravesó su cráneo poniéndole fin a su vida, Las tres chicas se separaron de su automático abrazo y vieron las tres personas que las ayudaron.

-Quienes son, por que nos ayudaron?- Pregunto temerosa Bon Bon.

-Las ayudamos por que es lo correcto basura como este no merecen vivir- Dijo el que tenia la pistola, era un joven de cabello color ocre corto, piel crema y ojos de color amarillo, vestía una chaqueta roja, jeans negros y calzado deportivo en color negro.-Mi nombre es Lighting Antonhy, pero pueden llamarme Light mucho gusto- Sonrío el muchacho de la chaqueta.

-Además del cuchillo este bastardo no tenia nada que nos podría ser de utilidad- Menciono el otro, este era quien apoyo el cuchillo en el cuello del sujeto, tenia la piel de un color celeste claro, cabello azul medianoche largo y suelto, ojos plateados con muy marcadas ojeras bajo ellos, estaba vestido con una sudadera gris, y unos pantalones de vestir largos, además de tener calzado deportivo blanco.-OH donde están mis modales- Dijo el muchacho de las ojeras levantándose –Soy Shadow Moon mucho gusto señoritas- sonrío el peliazul también.

-Son un par de tontos por haber bajado la guardia, debieron matar a ese sujeto cuando llegaron, antes de que yo lo hiciera- Sonó una voz femenina desde el fondo, era una chica joven de piel cyan y cabello negro largo y lacio, sus ojos eran de un profundo color lavanda, traía puesta una chaqueta negra y una remera blanca bajo, con un escote que mostraba un pecho bien desarrollado, tenia una falda negra larga y holgada, con un par de botas militares de cuero, en sus manos tenia una pistola bereta 9mm con silenciador.

-ignoren su seriedad- Dijo Antonhy de manera alegre a las chicas- Ella es Black Lotus, es así de seria todo el tiempo, pero no se preocupen es de fiar- Sonriendo a Black.

Ella se acerco a Lyra, luego a Bon Bon y por ultimo a Trixie, que en vez de desviar la mirada de Black, hizo un ferviente contacto visual con ella, ambas se miraron antes de que Black se volteara con una sonrisa hacia Shadow y Light.

-Me agradan, tienen actitud- Dijo Ella a sus amigos.

-Y como podríamos llamarlas señorita?- Pregunto Shadow mientras miraba alrededor por si se acercaba algún infectado mas.

-Yo soy Trixie, estas son Lyra y Bon Bon, y a donde vamos no es su problema- Dijo molesta la peliplateada.

-Tranquila amiga, solo estábamos ayudándolas, además, que en esta extraña y caótica situación, creo que lo mejor seria viajar juntos no le parece- Pregunto Light.

-NI HABLAR!- Dijeron al unísono Trixie y Black Lotus. Ambas se miraron y se voltearon aun mas enfadadas.

-Seria conveniente, aceptamos- Dijo Lyra antes de que Trixie pudiera objetar.

Tomando del brazo Trixie Bon Bon la aparto y le dijo –Es nuestra mejor chance para sobrevivir, no podremos lograrlo solas…-.

-Esta bien, pero tomare algunas medidas- Trixie se volteo y miro a Lighting de cerca, el muchacho se sonrojo por la cercanía.

-Dame tu pistola y entonces vamos a acompañarlos- Dijo Trixie, el solo asintió y le alcanzo su arma a Trixie, la cual la guardo en sus ropas.

Shadow y Lyra simplemente suspiraron ante las reacciones de sus grupos y suspiraron.

-Esta será una larga e incomoda convivencia…- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de entrar todos en el automóvil y dirigirse a una dirección al norte de la ciudad, donde Light decía que encontrarían equipo que les seria útil antes de ir al CDC.

En todo el mundo, aun en la lucha por sobrevivir, alianzas son forjadas, tal vez no siempre con las mejores intenciones, pero cuando un buen grupo se forma, es seguro que todos saldrán adelante.

Ending : No Roads Left ( Linkin Park)

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Trasquillado: Cuando el casquillo de la bala se atora en el cañón, impidiendo el uso del arma.**

* * *

**Shadow: Aquí la publicación que les prometí para este día, no estoy seguro de si podré o no publicar mañana, pero si no encuentran nada para ese entonces, significa que no pude y que la próxima actualización será en 3 semanas, esto aplica para todos MIS tics ( Mi hermana no ira es de otro curso y ellos prefirieron fiesta en vez de viaje, por lo cual tal vez ella publique algún cap de sus historias en mi ausencia), aun estaré disponible para mensajeria a través de los PM durante estas tres semanas, si quieren preguntar algo, no lo duden pues de seguro voy a responderles. Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap. Matta-ne!**


	6. Misión de rescate

Opening: Egoist (Yousei Teikoku)

* * *

La señorita Luna y su grupo avanzaban por las calles de manera sigilosa, las calles estaban bastante calladas para la situación actual de la ciudad, todos se movían en una formación cerrada, no muy lejos los unos de los otros para maximizar su capacidad de respuesta en caso de un ataque, Luna, Pinkie, Rainbow y Aplejack se movían en formación, manteniendo a Fluttershy, Vinyl, Amethyst y las CMC en medio de ellas, seguras, Dusk y Haugthy hiban justo detrás de ellas cubriendo la retaguardia, Sunset y Octavia cubrían el flanco izquierdo mientras que Rarity y Twiligth el derecho, la gasolinera solo estaba a 5 manzanas de hay, solo tenían que apurar el paso y llegarían hay.

Desafortunadamente para el grupo, un autobús en llamas fue a estrellare estruendosamente contra un edificio frente a ellos, estallando luego del choque, todos se cubrieron para no ser heridos por las esquirlas, y cuando se disponían a salir rápidamente de hay, una gran cantidad de infectados en llamas empezaban a salir del autobús, además de que grandes hordas de infectados que fueron atraídos hacia el sonido de la explosión avanzaron hacia ellos.

-CORRAN!- Grito Luna al ver que la única opción de camino a seguir era hacia el frente, pues los infectados en esa dirección estaba en menor cantidad.

Todos empezaron a correr, Luna, Sunset y Haugthy empezaron a abrir fuego contra los infectados que bloqueaban el camino, Twiligth, Dusk y Octavia se adelantaron al frente para encararlos en cuerpo a cuerpo, Twiligth propinaba cruentos batazos tratando de liberar el camino para el grupo, Aplejack utilizaba la culata de la escopeta como arma contundente, mientras disparaba algunas veces que los infectados la sobrepasaban en numero, Rainbow mostraba una gran cantidad de habilidad con las tonfas mientras destrozaba cráneos con estos, Pinkamena volvió y tomando su hacha empezó a acabar con el grupo de zombies que venían desde atrás junto a Rarity y Luna, ambas con sus respectivas armas mantenían a raya a la horda de atrás mientras los otros liberaban el camino.

Dusk se movía ágilmente a través de los zombies, decapitándolos o cortando sus cabezas por la mitad con su katana, mirando detrás del grupo tubo una idea.

-TAVI!- Grito el, ella lo miro, y vio que junto ambas manos para dar impulso de salto a alguien, ella entendió y corrió hacia el, dando un salto se apoyo en sus manos, y con Dusk impulsándola salto para quedar justo detrás del grupo de zombies, con el Wakizashi listo para atacar, acabando con una gran cantidad de ellos que estaban totalmente desprevenidos, cuando el camino quedo ligeramente libre, Luna dio la orden de correr de la horda, ya que habían gastado demasiada munición contra esta y los que estaban atrás del grupo eran demasiados, todos empezaron a correr, teniendo al frente a Twiligth y Octavia, mientras que los demás cubrían los lados, Pinkamena y Dusk atrás y Fluttershy, con Amethyst, Vinyl y las CMC en medio, luego de correr por dos manzanas, parecieron haber perdido el rastro de la horda de zombies, o tal vez fueron atraídos por otras presas, lo que halla sido, agradecieron su suerte de haber salido vivos de hay.

A paso rápido, no queriendo encontrarse con otro grupo grande de esas cosas llegaron a la Gasolinera y E-Mart, y tal como dijo Haugthy, el edificio donde se rentaban autos estaba justo al otro lado de la calle.

-Bien, quiero ver que es lo que tenemos…- Dijo Luna, Todos les mostraron sus respectivas municiones y armas, Haugthy se había quedado sin clavos para la Spit a Gas, y ya solo tenia 60 cargas de clavos para concreto macizo en la Ramset 22, Sunset solo tenia ocho municiones para su revolver, mientras que Luna solo tenia los dos cartuchos de 8 balas para su P-38, además de un cargador lleno para sus Colt Pyton, Aplejack solo tenia un cargador lleno en su escopeta, habiendo gastado las otras balas, Twiligth y Rarity no hicieron uso de sus armas de fuego.

-Esto no es bueno, si pasamos de nuevo por esa situación, puede que no la contemos…- Menciono Luna viendo el gran consumo de munición que tubo el ultimo enfrentamiento.

-Err…sub. directora Luna…- Haugthy llamo su atención- Un grupo podría ir a al local de renta de vehículos, algunos podrían acompañarme a mi trabajo, tal vez hallan algunas armas hay- Dijo el llamando la atención de todos por la ultima parte.

-Como que hay armas en un minimercado?- Pregunto Dusk a su compañero.

-Mi jefe era un paranoico…hay armas por todo el lugar- Respondió el en voz baja.

-Esta bien… Sunset, Vinyl y Rainbow, vendrán conmigo a al concesionaria- Dijo Luna de manera seria y militar- Dusk , Twiligth, Fluttershy, Rarity y Haugthy, vallan al local y busquen estas armas y provisiones para largo plazo, los demás, quédense aquí a montar guardia- Todos asintieron mientras se separaban.

Haugthy guío a sus dos compañeros hacia el E-Mart, justo cuando hiban a entrar, Dusk abrió la puerta del local comercial, sonando una campanilla en el marco de esta, del mercado salen tres zombies atacando a los presentes, rápidamente Haugthy neutralizo a dos de ellos con su pistola de clavos, el tercero fue decapitado de manera rápida por Dusk, pero el pelimagneta no se percato de un cuarto que salio desde atrás y se abalanzo sobre el, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el seco sonido de una cuchilla atravesando carne y hueso sonó tras de si, cuando se volteo, el cráneo del infectado que iba a morderlo estaba atravesado por un prominente cuchillo de cocina, gracias a la rápida reacción de Fluttershy.

-Gracias Flutters- Dice Dusk sonriendo a su Hermana mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello como solía hacerlo, Fluttershy se sonroja de gran manera por cumplido.

Revisando que todo sea seguro, los seis se dispersan y empiezan a recoger provisiones, tales como agua y comida enlatada, llenando varias bolsas con estas provisiones, mientras tanto Dusk acompaño a Haugthy hasta la caja registradora.

-Amigo…no creo que dinero sea una prioridad ahora no lo crees…- Pregunto el pelimagneta a su amigo.

Haugthy lo ignora y sigue buscando, luego abre un compartimiento debajo de la registradora, sacando de este compartimiento una pistola Colt Peace Maker con un cañón de 7 pulgadas, además de que empieza a hurgar mas profundo sacando de este compartimiento una caja con 48 balas calibre 38 especial, y otra caja mas con 18 balas cal.22 Long Colt, útil tanto para la Peacemaker como para la pistola de tobillo que encontró Rarity.

-Ok, viejo dijiste que tu jefe era un paranoico pero esto?- Pregunto el Pelimagneta sorprendido.

-Si pero parecen ser la únicas- Menciono en voz baja Haugthy- No se donde guardaba las otras, pero por el estado del lugar creo que se las llevo todas-.

Dusk solo asintió y fue a ayudar a Twiligth, mientras las otras llevaban bolsas con provisiones tales como alimentos, y líquidos, Twiligth estaba sacando unos botes vacíos de 20 litros.

-Aprovechemos que estamos en una gasolinera- Dijo Twiligth a Dusk y Haugthy- No sabremos cuando volveremos a conseguir combustible, lo mejor será llevarnos todo lo que podamos- Ambos muchachos asintieron y salieron del local.

En el otro lado de la calle, Sunset, Rainbow, Luna y Vinyl buscaban un vehiculo que pudieran usar para su escape, no tenían demasiada suerte, ya que solo encontraban pequeño coches, ninguna camioneta grande, y por la cantidad numérica del grupo, además del hecho de que estarían llevando provisiones ninguna les sirve, mirando mas en el fondo Rainbow encuentra un protector cubriendo un enorme auto, el cual remueve y queda impresionada, pues era una Limusina Cadillac TDI, todas van revisarla, y Luna mira la ficha del auto en una archivadora cerca del auto, queda impresionada al confirmar que funcionaba con Diesel y que estaba blindada.

-Rainbow Dash, golpea la ventana con una de tus armas con toda la fuerza que tengas- Dice Luna en un tono de voz autoritario.

Rainbow asiente y golpea con gran fuerza el vidrio, logrando solo un ligero rasguño en la superficie.

-Woa…- Es lo único que todas alcanzan a decir.

-Debió ser preparada para un mandatario o político, esta totalmente blindada, es blindaje es de nivel V, antiatentado, como sea tenemos que encontrar las llaves, no podremos llevarnos este auto por la fuerza- Comento Luna a las chicas, todas empezaron a buscar las llaves, encontrándolas en un contenedor de Plexiglás aprueba de balas, pero esto no le preocupa a Luna, pues solo es antibalas de nivel 1, tomando sus Colt Pyton y poniéndole el silenciador, apoyo el arma contra el contenedor y disparo, destrozando este con facilidad, toman las llaves y entran a la limusina, pero al tratar de encenderlo este no arranca.

-Maldito pedazo de chatarra- Dice exasperada Sunset.

-Denme un minuto- Dice Vinyl, ella sale, va y abre la cajuela de la limo, unos minutos después, su mano cubierta de aceite se asoma y les da la señal para que arranquen, Luna vuelve a probar y esta vez si arranco el auto, Vinyl cierra la cajuela, y se acerca a sus amigas limpiándose las manos.

-Donde aprendiste eso, estuvo genial- Dijo Rainbow a la Dj.

-Mi abuelo me enseño una o dos o varias cosas sobre mecánica y electrónica, es bueno ver que sirvió de algo poner atención- Se encogió de hombros ella respondiendo.

-Bien vámonos- Dice Luna apretando el acelerador a fondo, salen de la concesionaria y se encuentran con la mirada atónita de todos por el vehiculo que trajeron.

-Okay, me esperaba una camioneta o una Van, pero una Limusina?- Dijo Twiligth desconcertada.

-Es lo mejor que encontramos cerebrito, prefieres ir a pie o viajar con estilo?- Pregunto Rainbow asomándose desde la ventana superior de la Limusina.

-Me quedo con la Limo- Agrego Dusk mientras ayudaba a guardar las provisiones que consiguieron.

Haugthy por mientras estaba trucando las expendedoras de diesel, un gaje de haber trabajo hay era aprender a engañar a esas maquinas para el combustible gratis, luego de lograrlo, cargaron el tanque de la Limusina al máximo y luego cargaron los botes vacíos que trajeron con Twiligth, los cuales aseguraron con cuerdas a la parte trasera entes de continuar con su viaje.

* * *

**En otro lado de la ciudad.**

* * *

Trixie y su grupo viajaban hacia unos apartamentos hacia el norte, Light decía tener un vecino, amigo suyo llamado Lightning Dark, el cual era un exmilitar, paranoico con un inmenso arsenal, y que seria buena idea recogerlo, por un lado la idea de las armas sonaba tentadora, Light era de esas personas siempre alegres, vivarachas, optimistas e irritantes, y desde que se subieron al auto no dejaba de hablar sobre todo, interrogando a sus amigas sobre como escaparon de la secundaria entre otras cosas, para Trixie, ese muchacho era exasperante, aunque sonreía al ver a los dos compañeros de el tal Lighting Anthony en su misma situación, Shadow Moon se mantenía callado, aunque debes en cuando solía agregar su opinión a la conversación presente entre Lyra, Bon Bon y Light, mientras que la chica ruda, Black Lotus estaba tanto o mas exasperada que Trixie, la peliplateada solo esperaba que esta " Alianza Temporal" Como lo llamaron Shadow y Lyra, terminara pronto, y tal vez nunca volver a ver a ese payaso de Lighthing.

* * *

**Gasolinera, momentos antes de salir**

* * *

Todos se metieron a la limusina, y con los cinturones abrochados recomenzaron su viaje, Sunset iba en el asiento de copiloto mientra Luna conducía, ella estaba preocupada pues tendrían que pasar por la zona baja de la ciudad, por una zona marginal llamada "El Barrio" El cual seria en extremo peligroso, conducieron por unos minutos hasta llegar a la zona, y como lo sospecho, un grupo de vándalos armados atacaban todo lo que pasara sin importar si estaban infectados o no, todo el lugar estaba sumergido en la anarquía.

Luna tubo un golpe de memorias en los que recordad sus años pasados como miembro de las fuerzas especiales, todo este ambiente, era exactamente a lo que ella y su hermana estaban acostumbradas antes de retirarse y asumir la dirección de la secundaria.

" Bueno, tal vez pueda desempolvar un poco mis habilidades de cuando trabajaba para SENTINEL y me llamaban Nightmare Moon" Dijo con una sonrisa armándose en sus labios-Chicos, ajusten sus cinturones y pongan la cabeza entre las rodillas, esto será un viaje turbulento- Dijo ella en una voz autoritaria y emocionada.

Confundidos, todos hacen caso a las instrucciones de Luna, Sunset también se ajusta el cinturón, mira a la señorita Luna y ve en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, mientras empieza a acelerar sin soltar el freno, cuando todos estuvieron listos, soltó el freno saliendo a toda velocidad a atravesar esa zona de la ciudad, con una gran habilidad de destreza, empezó a conducir y maniobrar a través de los obstáculos, mientras era recibida por una lluvia de balas de diferentes calibres, los cuales era detenidos por el blindaje, incluso le lanzaron unas cuantas bombas molotov pero todas con el mismo efecto que las balas, Luna se sentía como en los viejos tiempos conduciendo con gran maestría, en un ultimo intento por detenerla, unos hombres bloquean su camino con un automóvil, Luna ante esto acelera y embiste con el lado frontal derecho al auto, abriéndose paso a través de este ladeándolo, el cofre de la limosina se levanto, perdiendo también la salpicadura derecha y el faro, además de que el motor de daño y comenzaba a salir vapor de este, mostrando que el radiador se daño.

Luna sigue conduciendo, pues con el radiador dañado, si la Limusina se detenía no volvería a encenderse, y tampoco podía bajar la velocidad, asíque decide seguir conduciendo como loca hasta llegar a su destino, luego de unos minutos, voltea el auto derrapando de manera espectacular, logrando que se detenga para nunca mas volver a encenderse.

Cuando empezaba a ocultarse el sol del segundo día del Apocalipsis, todos bajaron mareados por lo "movido del viaje" Haugthy, y Aplejack vomitaron , mientras que los otros solo se levantaban muy mareados, luego de recuperarse, miraron sorprendidos la casa frente a ellos, era una enorme residencia de 2 pisos, mas parecía la casa de una familia adinerada que la de un par de dirigentes de una secundaria, pero ya aprendiendo que mejor no cuestionar su suerte, simplemente lo dejan pasar y esperan al fin poder descansar de toda esta travesía.

* * *

**Centro medico principal y hospital de Pine Creeks, en esos momentos.**

* * *

Un grupo de soldados militares entraron en la sala principal del lugar. Eran 6 en total, todos estaban vestidos con chalecos de kevlar y trajes especiales portando todos armas de varios calibres diferentes, el primero en entrar era un hombre joven de piel blanca y cabello azul, este hizo las señas y sus otros 5 camaradas entraron, 3 de ellos portaban mascaras tácticas que cubrían sus rostros, una chica delgada y con gafas, además de menos armas también entro, tenia la piel clara y cabello gris corto hasta los hombros, además de tener una computadora portátil consigo, el otro era hombre joven de piel gris y cabello plateado, el cual tenia ana gran cantidad de armas contigo, todos tenían en sus espaldas las siglas S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.

-Capitán Shining Armor, Cuales son nuestros objetivos- Dijo el hombre de piel gris en un tono serio.

-Teniente Abyss Shine, nuestra misión es de infiltración y rescate, un grupo de civiles y equipo medico de avanzada están atrincherados en la morgue, además de rescatar a los presentes, el staff medico tiene información de vital importancia sobre esta pandemia, es prioridad sacarlos vivos de aquí- Respondió Shining a Abyss, luego se volteo a la muchacha de las gafas – Star Shine, tienes alguna estadística de Este lugar-

Star miro a su capitán y asintió, abrió su laptop y empezó a teclear, luego de ver los resultados miro a su capitán y dijo- Los niveles de infección aquí son elevados, casi todos los pisos están contaminados por los infectados, pero al parecer no se acercan a la zona donde están los civiles- Dijo ella ajustando sus gafas.

-Bien, señores no deben ser mordidos por ninguna circunstancia, y solo los disparos a la cabeza serán efectivos contra los infectados, entendido- Dijo Shining a todos, estos asintieron y empezaron a marchar a las instalaciones "Cadence amor espero que te mantengas a salvo" Pensó el capitán antes de unirse a sus hombres.

En una instalación en un lugar desconocido, un grupo de personas observaban todo esto, una figura que vigilaba las cámaras presiono un botón y dijo con una voz femenina.

-Blanco de prioridad, hospital de Pine Creecks, envíen al proyecto "Utanak" sus parámetros son de exterminar a todos los civiles del hospital y capturar vivos a 3 miembros del grupo SENTINEL, Carguen los objetivos en su base de datos, son Shining Armor, Star Shine y Abyss Shine, solo los necesitamos vivos, incapacitar y lisiar a los blancos de ser necesario- Soltó el botón, y fue respondida por una voz.

-Así se ara señora- Antes de cortarse, la figura en las sombras esbozo una sonrisa siniestra ante esto –Esto será un espectáculo interesante- Susurro antes de marcharse.

* * *

Ending: No roads Leith ( Linkin Park).

* * *

**Shadow: Bueno, este es el cap que prometí, estaré fuera por tres semanas, pero no se preocupen, cuando vuelva, estaré lleno de ideas para mis actuales Fics y varias Fics nuevas, pregunta ¿ Que piensan de este fic hasta ahora? Es bueno, es malo, algo que podría mejorar, dejen sus respuestas en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo cap Matta-ne!**


	7. Enfrentamiento en el hospital

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku ).

* * *

**Casa del amigo de Luna en esos momentos.**

* * *

Todos los estudiantes que escaparon estaban mirando asombrados la enorme casa, Luna bajo del auto y se acerco a la puerta, sacando una llave, abrió la puerta principal.

-Vamos entren…- Dijo a los Jóvenes ligeramente divertida por la expresión fascinada en sus rostros de los jóvenes, todos asintieron y entraron a la casa, Luna encendió las luces y decidió darles un recorrido por la casa.

En la planta baja, estaba el recibidor por donde entraron, estando el comedor a la derecha, al lado de este estaba la cocina por donde al salir por la izquierda se visualizaba un pequeño patio de no mas de 3 metros de ancho x 4 de largo, a la izquierda del recibidor estaba la sala principal que conducía a un estudio con una PC y varios vitrinas llenas de libros, al fondo del recibidor estaba unas escaleras con un medio baño debajo de esta y un cuarto de lavado con acceso al exterior.

En el piso de arriba, había cuatro recamaras bastante espaciosas con baño integrado, un cuarto de video y al fondo un pequeño bar con una sala de estar.

El sótano era como se lo imaginaron, oscuro, húmedo y lleno de herramientas viejas y el calefón del agua corriente, ninguno se molesto en explorarlo mas que para asegurarse que sea seguro, cosa que confirmaron luego de unos minutos.

Al final del recorrido, Luna tubo que contener su risa otra vez al ver la reacción de todos al ver la monstruosidad de vehiculo que tenia, era una Knight XV Blindado, cubierto con un cubre autos, el vehiculo parecía mas un tanque que nada, todos estaban asombrados por su tamaño.

Sunset y Haugthy se estaban preguntando quien será este amigo de la señorita Luna para tener todo este equipo, no solo el auto, también notaron que las ventanas eran blindadas, bisagras reforzadas y blindaje de nivel V, además de sistema anti-robos, tenían muchas dudas sobre esto y Sunset fue la primera en hablar.

-Señorita Luna, no es que me queje ni nada por el estilo, pero….¿ Quien rayos es su amigo para tener su hogar tan reforzado como lo tiene?- Pregunto Sunset.

-Se los responderé mañana, y si esto te parece reforzado…- Miro su reloj y sonrío – Mira esto..- Dijo cuando su reloj marco las 19:00 hs. Todas las ventanas fueron cubiertas por placas de hierro, mientras que todas las salidas también se cerraban de la misma manera, blindando aun mas el lugar, todos estaban extremadamente sorprendidos para decir nada, pero Twiligth noto a una Fluttershy la cual miraba sus manos, cubiertas de sangres, temblando levemente…

* * *

**Hospital de Pine Creek en esos momentos.**

* * *

**Armas de la unidad Cortesia de Slayer 99, como no mencionamos el equipamiento de los soldados de S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L En el cap anterior, aqui se expone antes de continuar la historia**

* * *

ARMAS DEL EQUIPO SENTINEL

ARMAS OFICIALES ESTANDAR.

SUBFUSIL DE ASALTO

• Heckler &amp; Koch UMP-45 cal. 45 ACP con supresor, una C-More Red Dot Sight, un vertical Surefire M900 weaponlight foregrip y cargador de modificado de 35 balas cuenta con 2 cargadores extra (total 3 cargadores)

PISTOLA

• Sig Sauer P226 "SENTINEL 9" duotono (pistola de LEON S. KENNEDY en RE6) cal. 9 mm Parabellum, con cañón antidisturbios con "cuerda" (para ponerle el supresor), supresor y cargador extendido a 20 balas y 2 más de repuesto (en total 3 cargadores)

CUCHILLO

• Cuchillo de combate MercWorx Proeliator in CPM S30V (es igual al de León de RE4 videojuego) con hoja CPM S30V de doble filo con hoja de 24 cm de largo, grosor de 6 cm (en el punto más grueso)y empuñadura de poliuretano de alto impacto de 13 cm (37 cm de largo total) además el cuchillo por toda la unidad es portado de la misma forma que como lo trae León en RE4

ARMAS DE SHINING ARMOR

SUBFUSIL DE ASALTO

• TDI Kriss Super V, cal. 45 ACP, de culata plegable, con supresor, mira holográfica EOTech 512, linterna, señalador laser, grip fijo y cargador personalizado de 45 balas además de 2 más de repuesto (total 3 cargadores)

PISTOLAS

PIERNERA DIESTRA

• Beretta 96F Custom "SOUL EDGE" (nombre que le dio Shining por ser su primer arma favorita y la que más usa, es igual a la "Samurai Edge" de BARRY BURTON) cal. 40 S&amp;W cuenta con compensador, riel inferior con accesorio de linterna y señalador laser, supresor y cargador extendido a 20 rondas además de 3 más de repuesto (total 4 cargadores)

SOBAQUERA DIESTRA

• Revolver Ruger Super Redhawk "REDENTOR" (nombre que le dio Shining por ser segunda arma favorita y la que usa contra objetivos pesados) cal. 454 Casull/.45 Colt, cargador de tambor de 6 rondas, niquelada con cachas hibridas de polietileno y caoba, mira telescópica bsa 2x20 y 5 Speed Loaders con munición (3 de 454 Casull y 2 de 45 Colt) y en la funda lleva una carrilera con 6 balas 454 Casull

ARMAS DE CONTACTO

• Cuchillo de combate MercWorx Proeliator in CPM S30V (es igual al de León de RE4 videojuego) con hoja CPM S30V de doble filo con hoja de 24 cm de largo, grosor de 6 cm (en el punto más grueso)y empuñadura de poliuretano de alto impacto de 13 cm (37 cm de largo total)

ARMAS STAR SHINE

SUBFUSIL DE ASALTO

• Steyr TMP (MP9) cal. 9 mm Parabellum, de culata plegable, cuenta con supresor desmontable, mira holográfica EOTech 512, cargador de 30 balas con 2 más de repuesto (total 3 cargadores)

PISTOLAS

FUNDA DIESTRA

• Sig Sauer P226 "SENTINEL 9" duotono (pistola de LEON S. KENNEDY en RE6) cal. 9 mm Parabellum, con cañón antidisturbios con "cuerda" (para ponerle el supresor), supresor y cargador extendido a 20 balas y 2 más de repuesto (en total 3 cargadores)

FUNDA ZURDA HORIZONTAL POR LA ESPALDA EN CADERA

• Pistola PP* Walther cal. 32 ACP (7.65 mm) niquelada, con supresor, cargador de 7 tiros monohilera, cuenta con 3 más de repuesto (total 4 cargadores).

ARMAS DE ABYSS SHINE

FUSIL DE ASALTO

• Heckler &amp; Koch HK416N cal. 223 Remington (5,56 × 45 mm OTAN) con culata plegable tipo M4, cortafuegos de asalto, mira holográfica EOTech 512, linterna con señalador laser, lanzagranadas AG36 de 40 mm y cargador de 30 balas más otro igual y uno Beta C-Mag de 100 proyectiles (total 3 cargadores)

PISTOLAS

PIERNERA DIESTRA

• Wildey .475 Magnum (esté es su calibre) con cañón de 8 inch. Niquelada, con grabados tribales en toda el arma con una leyenda en el cañón que dice "PREDATOR" (es el nombre que le dio Abyss al arma y es su favorita siendo la que más usa cuando está en aprietos), tiene cachas de caoba y un cargador de 8 balas más 4 de repuesto (total 5 cargadores)

FUNDAS PARALELAS EN LA ESPALDA POR LA CINTURA

• 2 Pistolas Colt M1911A1 con compensador (son las de la primera película de PUNISHER) cal. 45 ACP con cargadores extendidos a diez balas, cuenta con dos cargadores extra para cada arma (total 6 cargadores por ambas armas)

FUNDA DIESTRA EN EL CHALECO TÁCTICO

• Pistola SIG-Sauer P226 SCT cal. 40 S&amp;W, con señalador laser en la cacha, supresor desmontable y capacidad en el cargador de 15 balas además de contar con 2 cargadores más de repuesto (total 3 cargadores)

ARMAS DE CONTACTO

FORNITURA (cinturón)

• 20 cuchillos en acero 440 de doble filo nivelados con hoja de 8 cm y 4 de empuñadura (10 de cada lado de la fornitura o cinturón)

FUNDAS EN LOS ANTEBRAZOS

• 2 CuchilloS de combate MercWorx Proeliator in CPM S30V (es igual al de León de RE4 videojuego)modificados, con hoja CPM S30V de doble filo de 11 cm de largo, grosor de 3 cm (en el punto más grueso)y empuñadura de poliuretano de alto impacto de 9.5 cm (20.5 cm de largo total)

FUNDA TOBILLERA DIESTRA

• Cuchillo Mercworx Goliat (el de Chris Redfield en RE5) con empuñadura de cedro blanco de 6 ½ inch., hoja S30V de doble filo de 9 ¾ inch. de largo y 2 inch. de ancho (en su punto más grueso) mide en total 16 inch.

* * *

**Fin del Arsenal, continua la historia.**

* * *

En la morgue, varios sobrevivientes están muy nerviosos, pues no saben si alguien vendrá a rescatarlos de este infierno antes de que esas cosas de hay afuera los devoren, una mujer joven de piel rosa pálido, cabello largo hasta la cintura, de tres tonalidades diferentes, rosa, morado y amarillo estaba juntando provisiones en una mochila mas calmada que las o tras persona, todas las cosas que creería necesitar, desde medicamentos, equipo de cirugía y gasas entre muchas otras cosas tras persona, , su localizador sonó y revisándolo esbozo una sonrisa mientras proseguía con su trabajo

El escuadrón Alpha de S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L avanzaba por el hospital, se movían rápida y eficientemente acabando de manera rápida con los infectados que se encontraban, Shining Armor los dirigía de manera eficaz, esperando llegar a tiempo para salvar a su prometida Cadance, rápidamente llegan a la morgue donde al entrar es recibido en un abrazo por su prometida.

-Sabia que vendrías por mi…- Le susurro feliz Cadance a su prometido.

-Siempre, donde quieras voy a salvarte…- Le respondió Shining apretando mas el abrazo.

-Señor Shining, mi scanner muestra que ninguno de los presentes están infectados, todos están listos para la evacuación- Dijo Star Shine mirando su PDA y ajustando sus gafas.

-Ya llame a el equipo de extracción, estarán aquí en 20 minutos, tenemos que estar en la azotea para la evacuación- Dijo el Teniente Abyss Shine luego de haber reportado su situación a sus superiores.

Separándose de Cadance, miro a los sobrevivientes y asintió a su equipo.

-Muy bien señores, ya escucharon a Abyss, tenemos 20 minutos para llegar con los refugiados al techo, entienden- Dijo Firmemente el capitán, su equipo asintió, el fue estirado por Cadance.

-Nos disculpan un momento….- Dijo Ella alejando a Shining- Necesito ir a otro lugar del edificio, hay algo de suma importancia hay- Cadance dijo mirando a Shining.

-No voy a permitirlo amor, es demasiado peligroso, tal vez un equipo pueda venir a recogerlo luego- respondió Shining a regañadientes.

-Nada de otro equipo, solo yo puedo recuperar esto, y podría ser de vital importancia para el futuro- Contrarresto rápidamente.

-Pero es peligroso y….-Comenzó de nuevo el capitán pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

-Shining….- Dijo bastante seria y molesta Cadance.

-Eres intolerable…Hugh esta bien, pero yo y dos de mi equipo iremos contigo- Termino como un niño regañado Shining, este se volteo a ver a su equipo el cual lo miraba esperando instrucciones, lanzando un corto suspiro empezó a decir a regañadientes- Tenemos información importante que recuperar, Star y Capplan vendrán conmigo, Abyss, Rain y Heavy llévense a los sobrevivientes para la evacuación inmediata, los alcanzaremos halla esta bien- Termino Shining molesto.

-Yo también voy- Dijo una enfermera, tenla la piel blanca y el cabello rojo.- Necesitaran a dos personas para retirar lo que necesitas no es así cadente?- Pregunto ella.

-Claro que si Enfermera Red Heart- respondió sonriente Cadance.

Shining se volteo a mirarla para reclamarla, pero ante la mirada que le dio Cadance se cayo y se resigno, esto no estaba en los planes fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de asentir también.

Fuera del Hospital, un enorme camión se detiene, se abren las compuertas y de este desciende una enorme criatura Humanoide, media casi 3 metros de altura y era muy corpulento, so rostro estaba totalmente retorcido y deforme, su piel era de un color gris opaco, aunque se podía distinguir en su rostro uno de sus ojos y su boca aun en su lugar, además de tener un mecho de cabello rubio, en el lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho, estaba una enorme garra mecánica conectada a un brazo de acero con puntas muy afilada, en su brazo izquierdo sostenía una bazuca con unas cuantas rondas de munición, en su espalda sujeto a un arnés estaba una gran cúpula de material trasparente sellada desde afuera, obviamente para contener prisioneros y sobre su cabeza, sujeto con otro arnés de alta resistencia, estaba una Cámara de video de alta resistencia estaba sujeta, trasmitiendo para una pantalla en una instalación desconocida, la misma figura femenina que dio la orden de liberar al monstruo estaba poniendo los últimos parámetros de su programación, su rostro no se veía del todo por la oscuridad.

-Comienza la operación "COSECHA" je jeje- Ríe de manera maliciosa la voz femenina – esto será un gran espectáculo…-

En ese mismo instante el ojo visible del monstruo Ustanak brilla y sale de el contendor de la camioneta, comenzando a correr hacia el hospital gritando –SSSSEEEEENNNNNTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL-De manera monstruosa.

En la morgue, ambos equipos se dividen, el primero dirigido por Shining con la intención de recuperar algo del sótano del hospital por pedido de Cadance, y el segundo liderado por Abyss Shine se dirige hacia el techo para la extracción, cuando el edificio es sacudido como si algo hubiera estallado, ambos equipos se ponen alertas, pero siguen su camino, Cadance se preocupa pues sabe que esa no fue una explosión, y por señas le indica a Red Heart que aceleren el paso, seguidas por Shining y su equipo.

El Ustanak llega al área de urgencias atravesando paredes como si fueran tablillas de madera, en la base, la figura femenina sonríe mientras observa como su proyecto cumple su trabajo- Veamos que tan buen espectáculo nos pueden dar…- Dice divertida mirando en la pantalla la imagen transmitida por la cámara en la cabeza del Ustanak.

Abyss avanza rápidamente con su equipo y los sobrevivientes, mientras que en el cuartel cercano de las fuerzas S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L un helicóptero Black Hawks despega para ir a su rescate, el grupo se mueve a trabes del cuarto piso estando a punto de llegar a la azotea, pero de pronto de unas de las paredes es destrozada y todos ven con horror como un gigantesco monstruo con una enorme garra metálica y una bazuca sale de esta, este observo por un momento antes de reconocer a sus blancos antes de encontrar a sus objetivos.

-SENTINELLLLLLL- Grita y empieza a correr hacia ellos, los sobrevivientes se esconden mientras que los tres soldados abren fuego contra la enorme criatura, esta toma su bazuca y apunta hacia los sobrevivientes.

Una explosiones ve en el exterior del edificio, cerca del cuarto piso, esta estremece todo el lugar de nuevo, Shining preocupado por su equipo decide contactarlos por la radio, pero sus llamadas no son atendidas.

-MALDICION- Exclamo preocupado por su equipo el , Star Shine puso una mano en su hombro.

-Que sucede capitán?- Pregunto la peligris.

-El equipo no responde, nadie contesta mis llamadas- Dijo Shining mirando a sus compañeros

-No te preocupes capitán, son miembros del Sentinel, no van a morir tan fácilmente, además Abyss esta con ellos, ese imbecil lleva evitando la muerte desde que se unió al equipo- Menciono Capplan quitándose la mascara y el casco, mostrando a un joven de piel amarilla y cabello corto negro.

Shining asintió y volvió a fijarse en el lugar donde estaban, que halla una bóveda de alta seguridad en un hospital publico, pero debido a la extrañeza de la situación decide preguntar luego, Cadance y Red Heart pasan por un escáner retinal, y luego de la primera compuerta, usan un par de llaves separadas, la cual descubre un maletín de acero con un contador en este, cuya cuenta regresiva comienza desde 10 minutos, Cadance toma el maletín y mira a Shining.

-Esto es todo, salgamos de aquí rápido- Y empiezan a irse, Shining tiene muchas preguntas que quiere que Cadance le responda, pero espera evacuar el lugar para hacerla.

En el cuarto Piso, gran cantidad de los sobrevivientes murieron en la explosión, Abyss, Rain y Heavy estaban abriendo fuego sin parar contra el Ustanak, el cual parecía empeñado en matar a los sobrevivientes, se voltea hacia ellos y vuelve a rugir mientras abre sus garras y avanza corriendo, un mecanismos a se activa y su garra sale dispara desde su brazo, conectado con una cadena, la garra se cierra atrapando a uno de los Sentinel enmascarados, el cual con su rifle sigue disparando al monstruo, el Ustanak presiona con sus garras, los espolones y puntas afiladas de estas se hunden matando al soldado bajo su agarre.

-RAIN!- Grito el otro enmascarado volviendo a abrir fuego contra el monstruo, el Ustanak lanza el cuerpo sin vida del soldado, luego va corriendo y rápidamente golpea al enmascarado con su garra, destrozando su cuerpo con enorme facilidad.

Abyss sale de su cobertura empuñando su Predator abre fuego contra el monstruo, el cual simplemente lo ignora, y empieza a activar de nuevo el mecanismo para lanzar su garra hacia la ultima sobreviviente de los civiles.

-No vas a hacerlo de nuevo maldito!- Dijo Abyss alcanzando uno de sus cuchillos de acero nivelado, y lo lanza hacia el engranaje de el brazo, atorando y averiando con éxito el mecanismo de la cadena.

El monstruo ahora fija su atención en el teniente y empieza a correr hacia el.

-Tu pelea es conmigo maldito!- Abyss corrió también hacia la bestia, salto y se apoyo contra una pared para tomar impulso y golpear al Ustanak en el rostro haciendo que retroceda un poco, Abyss toma su cuchillo Mercworx Goliat y se abalanza contra el monstruo, trancando de incapacitar su garra metálica, el Ustanak reacciona y conecta un golpe con su brazo izquierdo en el medio del pecho de Abyss sacándole el aire y deteniéndolo, luego antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, le dio un ligero pisotón en la espalda, noqueándolo, tomo a Abyss con su garra y luego alcanzo su capsula de contención, con poco cuidado coloco al teniente dentro antes de sellar de nuevo el contenedor y recolocarlo, luego lentamente se volteo hacia la única sobreviviente y avanzo hacia ella.

Shining Armor y compañía se movían rápidamente hacia la azotea, por alguna razón Shining tenia un mal presentimiento luego de la segunda explosión, rápidamente llegan al cuarto piso y encuentran la carnicería que produjo el Ustanak.

Sangre lo cubría todo, algunos cuerpos apenas eran reconocibles, la vista de Shining fue a los cuerpos sin vida de Rain y Heavy en el suelo, totalmente destrozados, luego al final del pasillo se alzaba el coloso, en el contenedor el pudo reconcerní a Abyss, y por el ligero movimiento en su pecho vio que estaba vivo, el Ustanak tenia a la ultima sobreviviente la cual trataba de liberarse de su letal agarre, luego mira al grupo y estira su brazo pidiendo ayuda, el monstruo aplicando mas presión logro destrozar su cuerpo por completo para horror de los presentes.

Red Heart cae de sentón al suelo al ver morir a una amiga de esa manera, Star, Capplan y sobre todo Shining miraban iracundos a la criatura, mientras que Cadance tiene una expresión sombría en su rostro y susurra una sola cosa -…Ustanak…-Shining la escucha y la mira de reojo por esto.

En las instalaciones, la mujer que estaba comandando todo el ataque desde el principio se sorprende bastante al ver a Cadance, presiona el botón de comando y dice- Nuevo objetivo, capturar a Cadance viva- Y soltó el botón para que el nuevo parámetro sea aceptado- Hace bastante fue la ultima vez quesos vimos querida hermana- Dijo la misteriosa mujer.

El Ustanak reconoce a su nuevo objetivo y se abalanza hacia ella.

-Todos quítense!- Grito ella jalando a Red Heart hacia una habitación, a la cual también fue Capplan, Star y Shining entraron en otra esquivando la embestida del monstruo, Cadance pensando rápido tomo una granada del traje de Capplan y le quito el seguro, lanzándola a los pies del monstruo, la granada estallo, y gracias a los daños estructurales que causo su primera entrada, el piso entero se desplomo cayendo el monstruo hasta el sótano, la alta resistencia del contenedor evito que Abyss saliera lastimado de la caída.

Todos se reincorporan adoloridos y miran donde cayo el Ustanak, de repente el comunicador de Star empieza a sonar y ella responde.

-Si, esperamos la evacuación…- empezó a decir ella –QUE, como que tardaran por lo menos 15 minutos en llegar…- Bastante exasperada golpeo una pared en frustración-Si esta bien… solo lleguen para sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes cambio y fuera- Corto la comunicación.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto Capplan a su compañera.

-El helicóptero llegara aquí en 15 minutos, tenemos que estar en la azotea para entonces- respondió Ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, ya matamos a esa cosa no?-

-Acaso crees que ese monstruo murió solo por caer unos pisos, esa cosa mato a Rain y a Heavy, capturo a Abyss y mato a todos los sobrevivientes, crees que duraremos 15 minutos contra eso- respondió a su compañero Star.

-Tenemos que calmarnos, tenemos que ver la manera de neutralizarlo y liberar a Abyss- Dijo Shining a sus dos compañeros, estos asintieron ante la orden.

Cadance por su parte estaba ayudando a Red Heart a seguir, luego vio que su oficina no estaba lejos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Tal vez aun tenían oportunidad de salir de aquí.

* * *

Ending: No Roads Left (Linkin Park).

* * *

**Shadow: Hola amigos, e vuelto de mis vacaciones y ya les traigo un cap nuevo de este genial trabajo, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo hasta ahora y espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado, agradezco a Slayer 99 por su incondicional ayuda para este genial trabajo, dejen sus reviews y los espero en el próximo cap, por cierto, el proximo cap sera el ultimo en que este fic sera de rating T, en el cap 9 por el contenido me vere forzado a subir el rating a M, Matta-ne.!.**

**P.D.: Mr. Brony 25 me pidió que le avise a todos sus lectores que por los próximos 15 días no estará publicando por que esta pasando por el calvario de todo escritor de Fanfic "EXAMENES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD ( TRUENOS Y MUSICA DRAMATICA)" amigo espero que termines pronto y bien estos exámenes para que nos traigas mas caps de tus trabajos.**


	8. Secretos y verdades a medias

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku)

* * *

**Casa del amigo de Luna, en esos momentos.**

* * *

…Mientras todos están impresionados con el sistema de seguridad avanzada de la casa, la cual la hace ver mas como un bunker que otra cosa, Twilgth se percata de que su amiga Fluttershy esta muy temblorosa y mira asustada sus manos, las cuales están manchadas con la sangre del infectado que asesino en el E-Mart.

-Fluttershy estas bien…- Pregunta Twilight acercando su mano para tomar del hombro a su amiga.

-NO!- Reacciona violentamente Fluttershy al sentir el contacto físico de Twiligth, el grito llama la atención de todos los presentes, mientras ella retrocede alterada.

Al ver a su hermana al borde de lo que parecía ser un colapso nervioso, Dusk rápidamente va hasta ella y la toma de los hombros alterándola mas.

-Flutters que te sucede?- Pregunto muy preocupado Dusk mientras trataba de mantener su agarre en los hombros de Fluttershy que se retorcía tratando de alejarse.

-No quiero….no quiero…- Empezó a decir ella entre lagrimas muy temblorosa y débil.

-No quieres que?- Pregunto Dusk.

-E…e matado…mate a esa persona del E-mart…- Dijo Ella aun mas nerviosa.

-Esas cosas no son personas, no están vivas- Trato de corregirla Dusk.

-No…estuvieron vivas…fueron personas…debería sentirme mal por ellos…pero…- Empezó a temblar mas-..pero yo lo mate y no sentí nada…no quiero…no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero volverme una asesina…- Pero fue cortada de esa línea de pensamiento por Dusk, el cual tomo sus dos manos bañadas en sangre con las suyas y la miro directo a los ojos, ella desvío la mirada muy nerviosa.

-Fluttershy mírame- Dijo el firmemente, ella alzo la mirada y se encontro observando los ojos aguamarina que reflejaban en color a los suyos, la mirada de Dusk le transmitía un sentimiento de calidez, confianza y seguridad que solo el podía darle.

-No te preocupes, tal vez te sientas mal por un tiempo, pero es algo con lo que tenemos que aprender a sobrevivir, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, y no te preocupes, te juro que nunca te dejare morir Flutters- Dijo Dusk mirando directamente a los ojos de Fluttershy, y para asegurar su palabra la envolvió en un abrazo tratando de reconfortarla mas.

El corazón de la pelirosa estaba latiendo a mil , mientras muy sonrojada devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo una completa seguridad y calma, como si nada en el mundo estuviera mal.

-Te proteger por siempre entiendes- Susurro desde el abrazo Dusk en su oído.

Fluttershy solo asintió, mientras dentro de ella un sentimiento que creyó haber borrado hace mucho tiempo volvía a surgir con una fuerza imparable.

Todos los sobrevivientes observaban esta escena muy conmovidos, Rarity, Aplejack y Rainbow decidieron recordarles también a sus pequeñas hermanas también que estarían siempre para ellas, Amethyst trataba de contener las lagrimas ante la escena, Luna la vio y puso una mano en su hombro llevándosela a un abrazo y diciéndole que ella también iba a cuidarla con su vida.

Octavia miraba la escena entre Dusk y Fluttershy sonrojada, " Es bueno que alguien como el halla sobrevivido a esto…espero tener una oportunidad de declararle mis sentimientos" Pensó enfocándose especialmente en Dusk.

El se separo del abrazo y tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos.

-Mejor?- Pregunto limpiando las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su hermana.

Fluttershy solo asintió sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Hospital de Pine creeks Cuarto piso, 14 minutos antes de la evacuacion.**

* * *

Cadance rápidamente entro en su oficina, seguida por Red Earth, Shining, Capplan y Star.

-Cadance que es lo que haces?- Pregunto Shining a su prometida.

-Armas normales no podrán parar al Ustanak, necesitamos equipamiento especial- Dijo la aludida dirigiéndose hacia el librero en su oficina.

-Ustanak?, Como rayos sabes de esa cosa Cadance?- Pregunto aun mas confundido y enojado Shining Armor a su prometida.

-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, prometo que te responderé todo cuando estemos seguros pero por ahora solo sígueme- Dijo Cadance moviendo un libro de su librera, activando un mecanismo que movió uno de los cuadros en la pared, mostrando un fondo falso, de este saca un par de pistola Kimel AP-9 automáticas, lo cual sorprende a todos los presentes, y 4 cargadores para esta arma con munición anti-blindaje, guarda esta en los bolsillos de su bata y se dirige a su escritorio, presionando un botón al borde despliega otro fondo falso esta vez en el escritorio y de hay saca un revolver Hibrido con cañón de 7 pulgadas, con un tambor de 7 balas, en el cañón estaba un grabado que se Leia "Killer Seven" , sacando la funda del compartimiento, también saca dos Speed Loaders con municiones que despedían un color azul fluorescente.

-Toma- Le dice Cadance a Shining alcanzándole el revolver y los Speed Loaders –Estas balas tienen un suero que neutraliza el virus R de las células, es para negar el factor regenerativo del Ustanak al dispararle destruyendo las células infectadas con el virus-.

-Estas segura de que esto funcionara- Dijo Shining mirando con desconfianza el arma y sobre todo las balas.

-Tómala, confía en mi te explicare todo cuando estemos a salvo- Insistió Cadance, Shining tomo el arma y las municiones y asintió, todos salieron rápidamente y por las escaleras empezaron a ir hacia el quinto piso, poco tiempo luego de llegar hay el maletín que Cadance extrajo de la bóveda en el subsuelo termino su contador y se abrió, mostrando una pistola de inyecciones con tres líquidos de distintos colores, uno azul, uno verde y uno amarillo, además de una ampolleta de color verde Fluorescente, todos miran sorprendidos el contenido del maletín mientras Cadence sonríe por lo oportuno de esto.

-Es perfecto, estamos en el piso correcto para usarlas- Exclamo ella y rápidamente fue a un pasillo seguida por los otros, llegando a la habitación 23-C, la cual tenia un seguro de tarjeta de seguridad, usando esta Cadance abre la puerta y entra seguida por todos a la habitación privada.

-Déjenme hacer esto a solas entienden- Dice Ella a todos los otros y estos asienten.

Solo podemos ver la cama del paciente, no a este mismo mientras Cadance se acerca preparando la ampolleta con el liquido verde Fluorescente.

-Hola, Silent, es bueno ver lo bien que te adaptas al tratamiento- Dijo ella saludando al paciente en la cama ante la mirada atónita de todos, que pensaban que el Ustanak era mas preocupante.

Cadence conecta al suero del paciente la ampolleta verde fluorescente con un gesto de cariño hacia el.-Lo siento por hacerte esto, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Fleur esta impaciente por verte de nuevo, necesita decirte algo muy importante- De sus batas saca una tarjeta y la deja al borde de la cama al lado del panel que tenia los instrumentos y el soporte d vida del paciente, con un panel encima, Cadence se acerca al panel y coloca un código, luego de la aceptación de este se mostró una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva que marcaba 59 días 23 horas y 59 minutos, para salir de hay con todo el equipo, antes de cerrar el lugar Shining alcanzo a leer en la ficha al borde de la cama del paciente el nombre de "Silent Force".

Todo el equipo continua callado siguiendo a Cadance hasta la azotea, donde llegan sin ningún inconveniente, una vez allí Star saca de entre sus cosas su Laptop y contacta al equipo de evacuación.

-Esta bien, llegaran en diez minutos, tenemos que estar listos para evacuar- Dijo ella mirando a todos mientras cerraba su laptop y la guardaba.

Todos asienten, pero por azares de la mala suerte, desde el suelo destrozándolo, cual flor en primavera, el Ustanak se levantaba, ligeramente golpeado y herido en toda su amenazante gloria, Abyss Shine aun estaba inconciente en el contenedor de alta resistencia.

-TODOS HABRAN FUEGO A DISCRECION!- Ordeno Shining a su equipo tomando su rifle de Asalto y empezando a disparar a discreción contra la criatura.

Sus balas golpeaban al Ustanak pero estas parecían no tener efecto en el, entonces decidiendo probar suerte tomo el revolver Killer Seven y disparo contra el rostro del monstruo, dándole en el ojo y para su sorpresa a diferencia de con las otras balas esta herida no se estaba sanando.

El Ustanak herido apunto con su bazuca a los miembros del Sentinel que se vieron obligados a esquivar la explosión.

-Capitán, Star y yo lo distraeremos y usted acábelo con su revolver esta claro- Dijo Capplan abriendo fuego entra el monstruo al mismo tiempo que Star.

Shining asiente y con gran precisión vuelve a disparar, esta vez dándole en el pecho, pero a pesar de que el daño no sanaba este era demasiado pequeño para hacer gran diferencia.

Desde las instalaciones secretas, la figura femenina controlaba con una tabla de comandos al Ustanak con una sonrisa satisfecha, a pesar de haber perdido el ojo, el monstruo aun podía ser controlado a distancia gracias a la cámara sujetada a su cabeza.

A pesar de la fiera resistencia de los miembros del escuadrón, la pelea cada vez se decantaba mas a favor del Ustanak pues este decidió ignorar a Star y a Capplan concentrando todo su ataque en el capitán, dejando a Shining sin tiempo para apunta la Killer Seven al monstruo.

Cadance miro esto preocupada, entonces tomo la pistola dosificadora mirándola con una expresión indecisa.

-Prometí que nunca volvería a hacerlo…pero necesito salvar a Shining y detener a este monstruo- Coloco las tres ampolletas en la pistola, activando un mecanismo de mezcla que las revolvió hasta formar un nuevo liquido de color celeste, sin dudar un segundo se inyecto esta sustancia, soltó la pistola y empezó a retorcerse de dolor mientras su cuerpo cambiaba.

Shining estaba en problemas, no hallaba el tiempo para disparar y ese monstruo cada vez se acercaba mas a el, el Ustanak se giro a un lado y empezó a correr hacia una indefensa Star la cual trataba disparaba con su pistola sin ningún resultado, No queriendo ver a ningún otro compañero morir Shining corrió hacia ella y la saco del camino de un empujón, pero quedando el a merced de la garra metálica del Ustanak, cerro los ojos esperando un final que no llego, solo escucho el sonio de metal chocando con metal, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cuchilla recta con forma d katana había detenido la garra, la cuchilla salía del antebrazo de una figura femenina, la cual conecto una patada al estomago del Ustanak y que con impresionante fuerza mando a volar al monstruo cinco metros hacia atrás para sorpresa de Shining quien no da crédito a lo que ve, pues además de la fuerza del golpe el recoció a la figura misteriosa.

-Cadance?- Pregunta el dudando de su propia voz.

-Déjame encargarme de esto querido- Respondió Cadance, su forma había cambiado, su cabello era unas tonalidades mas oscuras y estaba mas alborotado, de sus antebrazos salían dos cuchillas metálicas de un metro de largo que asemejaban katanas, el filo estaba paralelo a las manos de Cadance, sus brazos estaba cubiertos por lo que parecían ser escamas metálicas, sus ojos ahora tenían la esclerótica negra, iris rosadas y pupilas rasgadas, ella le sonrío de manera sexy a Shining antes de lanzarle hacia el Ustanak.

Una increíble batalla se desata, Cadance con su nueva forma y habilidades era capaz de contener y neutralizar ella misma al Ustanak sorprendiendo a todos, sus movimientos eran muy fluidos y gráciles, bloqueando todos los golpes que el monstruo le lanzaba, logrando como primera instancia despojar al monstruo de su bazuca durante la pelea, Cadance logro ver la cámara en la cabeza del monstruo, y sonriendo ante el hecho de que Shining ya había destrozado su ojo, usando las cuchillas de sus antebrazos, dio un salto y de un golpe fluido destrozo la cámara, cortando e enlace visual del Ustanak con la base central.

Ahora sin medio de control ni guía, el Ustanak empezó a atacar de manera errática y descontrolada, fallando muchos golpes con enorme facilidad, en un golpe errado, Cadance aprovecho y moviéndose rápidamente corto los ligamentos de atrás de las rodillas del Monstruo haciéndolo caer de rodillas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, corto el arnés que sujetaba la capsula de aprisionamiento, lanzando esta hacia Capplan el cual no tardo en abrirla y sacar a Abyss de hay dentro.

Al no poder moverse el Ustanak, Shining aprovecha su oportunidad de intentar algo y le alcanza la Killer Seven a Star, la cual de un disparo a la frente atraviesa el cráneo del monstruo mientras grita –SEÑORITA CADANCE SALGA DE HAY!-

La aludida la miro y asintió, y antes de que el monstruo hubiera podido levantarse, Cadance vio como Shining tomo la bazuca que ella le había arrebatado y le apunto a el.

-Esto es por Rain y Heavy- Cuando el Ustanak se levanto para tratar de atacar otra vez Shining disparo el arma, dándole de lleno con el misil, la enorme eclosión derrumba el lugar y el Ustanak mal herido cae, siendo aplastado por los escombros del piso, dando fin al enfrentamiento.

Momentos después la transformación de Cadance se revierte, volviendo ella a su forma normal, sudando y jadeando adolorida por el gran Stress físico, y antes de que pueda caer desmayada sonríe al encontrarse en los brazos de Shining, siendo cargada por este, mientras que Star y Capplan entre ambos levantan a un inconciente Abyss por los hombros, momentos después, el helicóptero BlackHawck llega y al fin son capaces de dar por concluida la misión de extracción, todos lo abordan y parten hacia la base de las fuerzas Sentinel pensando que todo ya había terminado.

En la base secreta, la figura femenina solo sonreía ante los resultados de la misión.

-Es bueno ver que mi hermanita Cadance a perfeccionado el suero W.I.T.C.H, su poder es magnifico aunque no me sorprende, después de todo, ella siempre fue la genio de la familia, esto ara las cosas mucho mas interesantes- La misteriosa mujer apago las pantallas de control y presiono un botón en la mesa- Quiero un equipo de recuperación, traigan los restos del proyecto Ustanak del hospital Pine Creeks para reconstrucción, mejora y remodelación entendido?- Soltó el comunicador y segundos después una voz respondió –Como ordene señora- Cortando la comunicación.

La figura femenina solo sonríe siniestramente, -Disfruta tu corto periodo de paz Cadance querida, pues este no durara mucho tiempo entiendes?- Sonrío ella desde las sombras que ocultaban su rostro, resaltando de entre esta oscuridad sus ojos de un intenso color verde esmeralda.

* * *

**Casa del amigo de Luna, 2 horas después de la fortificacion.**

* * *

Luego de la emotiva escena en la cochera, todos los sobrevivientes por turnos fueron tomando duchas bien merecidas, y al salir se vestían con ropas prestadas que eran de Luna o de Celestia que la sub-directora había proporcionado, ahora todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, Sunset, Haugthy y Dusk estaban haciéndole mantenimiento a la armas que tenían en ese momento en uno de los estudios, charlando amenamente, Vinyl junto a las CMC y Amethyst estaban en el cuarto de Video, viendo películas mientras la Dj trataba de mantener calmadas y alegres a las niñas, Fluttershy estaba preparando la cena luego de haber ido a lavar las ropas de sus amigos, tenia una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, Luna, quien a pesar de mostrarse fuerte ante sus alumnos, aun se sentía dolida por la perdida de su hermana trato de ahogar sus penas en alcohol bebiendo un brandy, pero por la falta de costumbre y resistencia, cayo dormida y borracha luego de la segunda copa, momentos después hay llego Pinkie Pie, quien también estaba bastante estresada, decidió que seria buena idea llevarse la botella de alcohol donde sus amigas, el resto de las chicas estaban en la sala principal simplemente charlando de cosas, en eso llega Pinkie Pie y luego de un poco de insistencia, Twiligth, Rarity, Aplejack, Rainbow y Octavia acceden a beber con ella, dando comienzo a una noche que cambiara las vidas de mas de una persona por lo que vaya a pasar.

* * *

Ending: No roads Lefth ( Linkin Park)

* * *

**Shadow: Muy bien, un nuevo capitulo, y el ultimo de este fic que será de rating T, asi que ya saben si quieren encontrar este trabajo, desde el próximo cap tendrán que tener sus filtros de búsqueda en M por el contenido, agradezco a Slayer 99 por su incansable apoyo y a todos los lectores que tuvieron la amabilidad de mandarme sus ocs para la historia, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, tengo un desafío, si este fic llega a los 42 comentarios antes de las 20 horas de publicación de este nuevo cap, tendrán el cap nuevo para maximo 3 horas después de que llegue el review numero 42, nos vemos mañana si lo logran, Matta-nee!.**


	9. Amor, Lujuria , Sentimientos y Obsecion

Opening: Egoist ( Yousei Teikoku)

* * *

**Casa del amigo de luna 2 horas y 30 minutos luego de la fortificacion.**

* * *

Luego de varias rondas de tragos, las chicas cada una estaba perdidas en su propio mundo, Twiligth y Rarity se miraban muy nerviosas la una a la otra, Rainbow y Aplejack empezaron una bastante relajada charla de borrachas, mientras Octavia callada a un lado seguía bebiendo, en sus palabras necesitaba valor liquido para lograr hacer algo importante, mientras que Pinkie Pie…estaba dando vueltas corriendo en la sala de estar en ropa interior pues decía tener calor.

Pinkie empezó a canturrear algo mientras corría-Lalalala voy a tener sexo con todos los chicos que me encuentre para tener muchos hijos y repoblar la tierra…- Empezó a canturrear, saliendo de la sala y empezando a correr por la casa –Y cuando lo haga are una mega fiesta YEAH! – Dio un salto y empezó a correr mas rápido.

En el estudio del primer piso Sunset y Dusk aun limpiaban las armas, Haugthy bajo su Colt Peacemaker al suelo y miro a sus amigos.

-Voy…voy a ver el auto…quisiera..observarlo mejor..si no les importa claro- Dijo el peliblanco con un tono de voz tímido a sus amigos.

Sunset y Dusk lo miraron sonriendo y Sunset respondió –No tienes por que ser tan tímido, claro, ve a ver lo que quieras solo no hagas nada indebido- Sunset volvió a sus armas al igual que Dusk que seguía tallando su Katana, Haugthy solo asintió y salio de hay.

Pinkie seguia en su estado eufórico corriendo por toda la casa, hasta que vio a un chico, Haugthy y sonrío- TU serás el primero- Exclamo ella llamando la atención del peliblanco y lanzándose a atraparlo con las piernas y conectar un intenso beso a los labios del chico.

Ahora, analizando factores como la natural timidez de Haugthy, el hecho de que no estaba nada preparado para lo que iba a pasar y que este era la primera vez que besaba a una chica en los labios, esto basto para apagar por completo la mente del peliblanco, quien lo ultimo que noto fue el hecho de que Pinkie estaba en ropa interior, lo cual le provoco una masiva hemorragia nasal, antes de quedar fuera de si.

Pinkie se separo del beso y creyó que la expresión de Haugthy era muy linda así todo desconcertado, sonrojado y desangrado, así que lo tomo y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta tras de si, con las intenciones de cumplir lo que estaba cantantazo hace unos momentos.

En la sala principal, una muy decidida y alcoholizada Twiligth se lleva casi por la fuerza a Rarity, la cual esta tan ebria como ella a una de las habitaciones también cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

No muy detrás de ellas, lo mismo pasaba con Aplejack y Rainbow Dash las cuales sobre dosificadas con alcohol, estaban besándose con fervor en la sala, ignorando por completo a Octavia la cual seguía bebiendo en silencio en una esquina, luego de separarse, Aj ( Llamare a Aplejack así de ahora en adelante por el resto de este cap) levanta a Rainbow de la cintura, parándose y llevándosela a otra habitación para continuar intimando en un lugar mas "Privado".

Mientras tanto, Octavia se levanto de la mesa, y con suficiente valor liquido en su sistema, se propuso encontrar a Dusk.

En el estudio, el mencionado pelimagenta estaba preocupado por que su amigo no volvía.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Sunset observándolo- Conociendo a Haugthy ahora estará analizando muy emocionado ese enorme auto-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Porque si no estuviera aquí yo estaría haciendo eso en este momento- Sunset le respondió con simpleza a Dusk, el se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

-De cualquier manera, voy a ir a ver que tal esta, ademas que también me da un poco de curiosidad el auto- Respondio en un tono monótono, saliendo de hay, Sunset solo arqueo una ceja y río por lo bajo siguiendo con su labor

En la sala de videos, Vinyl sigue cuidando a las niñas, y ahora también se disponía a no dejarlas salir de hay al haber visto pasar a Pinkie en ropa interior, el mundo era un infierno, pero no por eso la niñas pequeñas deberían estar expuestas a esas cosas

(Los siguientes eventos, están pasando al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares de la casa)

* * *

**Habitacion de Pinkie.**

* * *

La pelirrosa había llevado a un aturdido Haugthy hasta su cama, y en medio de los besos y abrazos que ella le estaba proporcionando antes empezar a tener sexo salvaje con el, cayo profundamente dormida por la enorme cantidad de Alcohol en su sistema evitando el intercurso con Haugthy, el peliblanco momentos después reacciona de su estupor y mira muy apenado y agitado a la durmiente figura de Pinkie, la cual a pesar de estar durmiendo, tiene el cabello lacio y una expresión triste en el rostro, aferrada a su brazo, Haugthy trata de quitarse pero al hacerlo, Pinkie aprieta mas fuerte su brazo y empieza a llorar y susurrar entre sueños, curioso Haugthy acerco su rostro y pudo entender los susurros de la pelirrosa.

-No…por …favor…por favor…no mueran…no…no quiero quedarme sola….- Susurraba llorando entre sueños y sollozos.

Haugthy tomando valor que el no sabia que tenia, tomo una manta y arropo a Pinkie, luego acaricio su cabello y con una seguridad en su voz, muy extraña en alguien como el dijo- No te preocupes-Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- No voy a dejarte sola- Arreglo las cosas y se disponía a salir de la habitación, sin notar la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Pinkie, a la vez que su cabello se esponjaba un poco.

* * *

**Habitacion de Rarity y Twiligth.**

* * *

Dentro de esta habitación, Twiligth lanzo a Rarity a la cama, y la aprisiono con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella bajo su rostro para besar a Rarity pero ella rapidamente ladeo su rostro, evitando el contacto entre sus labios, Twiligt se sintio dolida por esto y alejando su rostro susurro.

-porque…porque me rechazas…no te das cuenta de lo que siento…yo…yo te amo, y lo que siento por ti es verdadero, conosco tus virtudes, tus defectos, y los amo todos, eres unica y especial para mi…, porque me rechazas, -

Sin mirarla a los ojos pues aunque no lo admitiera sus sentimientos eran los mismos, Rarity simplemente apretó los labios.

Twilligth observandola continuo hablando.

-Acaso es porque ambas somos chicas?, porque no seria éticamente correcto?-.

Las palabras de Twiligth son fuertes, pero Rarity aun se niega a darle la mirada, mientras frustrada muerde su labio inferior pues sigue convencida de lo que esta haciendo es lo mejor aunque estubiera lastimando su corazon.

-Responde- Twiligth dice alzando la voz –Rarity RESPONDE- Exije ella-Por favor….necesito saber….mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas pero por favor responde- Exclama llorosa Twiligth con la voz quebrada- La insertidumbre duele demasiado…por favor…responde…-

Rarity suspira y lentamente voltea para ver el rostro de su amiga el cual a pesar de estar cubierto de lágrimas no puede negar que Twilight sigue siendo hermosa para ella y le desagarra el alma el verla sufrir, entonces tomando valor, cerrando un momento los ojos, responde casi llorando.

-Yo tambien te amo con toda mi alma Twiligth-

Twilight por el impacto de esta revelación le suelta las muñecas y sorprendida se lleva las manos a la boca mientras más lagrimas salen de sus ojos incrédula de lo que le dice su amiga, Rarity se incorpora un poco apoyándose en brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha retira las manos de Twilight de su boca para después quitarle una lagrima del borde de su ojo izquierdo, luego con la misma ternura empieza a acariciar su mejilla Twilight con sus dos manos toma la de Rarity pero sin quitarla de su mejilla haciéndola sonreír cálidamente.

Rarity sonriéndole de la misma forma le dice- te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes, además, después de todo lo hermosa que eres, tu sonrisa fue el paso final que reclamo mi corazón como tuyo-.

Twilight sin soltar la mano de Rarity dice- por favor, si esto un sueño no me dejen despertar-

Rarity logra reincorporarse sentándose en la cama y dice- Esto no es un sueño- y antes de que pudiera responder Rarity cierra los ojos y cierra el espacio entre sus rostros dandole un tierno beso en los labios a Twilight, la cual por la sorpresa abrio completamente los ojos por un momento, solo par volver a cerrarlos y disfrutar del beso mientras ambas chicas empezaron a dejarse llevar y aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias mientras que ambas chicas inconscientemente entrelazan sus manos, Twiligt siente la lengua de Rarity golpeando contra sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual ella rápidamente concede, mientras sus lenguas se enfrentan, danzan y se mueven buscando establecer dominancia sobre la otra, haciendo más apasionado el beso pero debido a la falta de aire ambas chicas se separaran pero sin soltarse las manos, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus respiraciones atrapadas, perdidas en la intensidad de los ojos la una de la otra, en sus mentes no pueden encontrar un defecto en la otra mientras lo unico que piensan es en la necesidad de mas, vuelven a besarse con fervor y adoración mientras caen juntas en la cama quedando Twilight encima de Rarity mientras que con rapidez se despojaron de sus ropas.

Luego de caer sus manos se separaron pero no quedaron sin hacer nada, las manos de Rarity se aferran a las sabanas de la cama mientras que las de Twilight con suma ternura y delicadeza empieza a deslizar sus manos sobre la piel expuesta de Rarity, como queriendo memorizar y tocar cada centimetro de esta, haciendo excitar más a la pelivioleta.

Rarity acabo recostándose hacia un lado lo cual Twilight aprovecho y con su mano derecha acariciaba de forma sumamente gentil tanto el vientre, la cintura y los muslos de Rarity haciendo pequeños círculos en los mismos como si estubiera tocando un instrumento, y los leves gemidos de Rarity son su cancion, mientras que con su mano izquierda Twilight tomaba una de las manos de Rarity a la vez que lamia de manera dulce pero a la vez sensual el lobulo de la oreja de da le pelivioleta y haciendo gemir más a esta.

Twilight decidida hace un movimiento osado y coloca su mano derecha en la entrepierna de Rarity quien se estremece mientras su amante acaricia con dulzura y gentileza su intimidad exitada, tocando con suavidad su clítoris y separando sus labios atravez de so ropa, Rarity ahora no solo gemia si no que jadea a causa del placer que está sintiendo entonces Twilight sin dejar de estimular el sexo de Rarity lentamente bajo de la oreja de esta, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de todo su cuello, provando cada centímetro de ella.

Ante esto Rarity sentía una rafaga de descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo a causa de las caricias de Twilight quien luego de degustar el cuello de su amada se dirigió a sus bien formados senos, con mucha suavidad y con mucha delicadeza los besaba y saboreaba a la vez que con la punta de su lengua hacia pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pezónes antes de succionar con delicadeza de este cosa que estremecían a su amante.

Rarity quien ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza por éxtasis al que era sometida mientras que los fluidos de su intimidad brotaba mojando por completo la mano Twilight quien al notarlo sonrió de manera seductora para luego llevarse la mano a su boca y saborear aquel néctar que manaba de su amada degustándolo como si se tratase de un dulce exótico y de una manera tan sensual que Rarity era incapaz de dejar de ver a Twilight hacerlo incluso por su excitada mente le surgió la pregunta de si era de verdad que sus fluidos eran tan delicioso e incluso llegó a pensar en querer probarlos y debido a estos pensamientos Rarity se excitaba aún más.

Twilight por su parte lo noto pero fingió que no se dio cuenta, terminando de degustar todo aquel néctar de una manera aún más sexy para después volver a estimular a su amada pero ahora degustaba el vientre de la misma besándolo y lamiendo disfrutando cada centímetro de piel a la vez que volvía poner su mano en el sexo de Rarity pero ahora también estimulaba su clítoris a la vez que sutilmente deslizaba su dedo entre sus labios vaginales como si quisiese entrar pero sin hacerlo.

Ante este estímulo incompleto Rarity ya no pudo más y entre jadeos dijo- Twiligth…por favor…te necesito dentro, me estas volviendo loca… te necesito ahora!-

Twilight sonríe satisfactoriamente ante esta suplica pues era todo lo que esperaba para cumplir con sus deseos, subió su rostro para volverla a besar pero más apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que introduce sus dedos índice y medio dentro de la flor de su amada Rarity cuyo gemido es apagado por el beso de Twilight quien siente la suavidad y el calor de aquella hendidura la cual aprisiona sus dedos como si no quisiese dejarlos ir, deteniéndose para disfrutar de esta deliciosa presión que ofrecía el estrecho sexo de Rarity, Twiligth bajo la guardia y su amante lo aprovecho para poder hacer su movimiento pues ella cambie quería hacer gemir a Twiligth.

Usando su mano, rápidamente empieza a estimular el sexo de Twilight quien lanza un gemido ahogado mientras que Rarity se percata que su amada está echa un mar de fluidos en su intimidad, lo cual le indica que ella esta tanto o mas exitada.

Rarity no desaprovecha esta oportunidad y sonriendo lasciva pero elegantemente lanza su contraofensiva estimulado los la vagina de Twilight la cual gime y jadea por el placer demostrando ser más sensible que Rarity en esa parte de su anatomía lo cual provoca que Rarity incremente sus esfuerzos, estimulando con mas ímpetu la intimidad de su amada.

Mirando el rostro de Twiligth, Rarity se acerca a su oido y le susurra –Esos gestos que haces cuando sientes placer son muy lindos-

Esto hace avergonzar mucho a Twilight por lo que en reacción y sin estar dispuesta a ceder terreno y besa a Rarity con pasión a la vez que mueve sus dedos con lujuria bombeando en la intimidad de Rarity, dando comienzo a una batalla de placer pues ambas tratan de dominarse la una a la otra con sus lenguas a la vez que sus dedos se penetraba la una a la otra, estimulándose lo mejor que podían, pero a falta de aire ambas chicas rompen su apasionado beso a la vez que un hilo de saliva se desprende de sus bocas pero los dedos de ambas continúan estimulando haciendo gemir jadear a ambas chicas con mas fuerza, Twilight siente que está cerca del orgasmo por lo que aumenta el movimiento de sus dedos para hacer llegar a Rarity al orgasmo antes de que ella lo haga, sin embargo la pelivioleta también está cerca del orgasmo pero no cede y aumenta su estimulo al sexo de Twilight, ambas chicas continúan estimulándose mientras los fluidos de sus intimidades se mezclan los unos con los otros, es entonces ambas ya sienten el orgasmo llegar y al mirarse a los ojos les cruza por la mente el deseo de besar a la otra en el clímax por lo que ambas al mismo tiempo se besan con pasión justo al momento que llegan al orgasmo.

Sus néctares dejan las caderas de ambas chicas completamente mojadas pero a pesar de ya haber llegado al clímax las dos aun quieren más por lo que siguen besándose pero de nuevo por la falta de aire ambas se separan y es entonces que Rarity mira a su amante –Es tu turno de sentir placer Twiligth- sin darle tiempo de reacciona empieza a hacerle lo mismo que su amada le hizo al principio, saboreando y explorando su piel desnuda, aunque Rarity lo hace de una manera mas delicada y suave.

Twilight no puede más que gemir ante esos estímulos, ya que aún no se repone de su ultimo orgasmo por lo que ha quedado a merced de Rarity quien saborea con dulzura su oreja para después ir a su cuello degustarlo y besarlo con ternura, posteriormente pasa a sus senos y estimularlos de una forma tal que Twilight solo siente choque eléctricos en su cuerpo.

Rarity disfruta de las reacciones de su amada entonces baja hasta su vientre, lo saborea de una forma tal que hace Twilight se arquee de placer mientras su néctar fluye casi como manantial de su intimidad, finalmente Rarity llega al sexo de su amada la cual está hecha un océano, cosa que hace que Rarity tenga el increíble impulso de saborear aquel dulce fluido que mana de la vagina de Twiligth y sin previo aviso coloca su boca en su sexo y comienza a beberlo como si se tratase de un oasis en medio del desierto.

Twilight al sentir la lengua de su amada Rarity siente fuertes corrientes eléctricas que recorren su espalda haciendo que aferre una de sus manos a las sabanas de la cama mientras que la otra la coloca sobre la cabeza Rarity como evitando que deje de estimularla, es entonces que siente que va a llegar clímax pero justo en ese momento Rarity se separa de ella a la vez y de forma elegante termina de beber sus fluidos, Twilight la mira deseando besarla aunque también se siente insatisfecha de no haber podido llegar al orgasmo cuando ya estaba tan cerca.

Lo que Twiligth no sabe es que Rarity tiene otros planes y tras pasarse el sorbo que tenía en su boca volteo a ver de forma lujuriosa a Twilight se acercó a ella y la beso con fuerza.

Esto desconcierta a Twilight quien no entiende las acciones de Rarity pero esta tras cortar el beso le acaricia la mejilla y sonriéndole seductoramente le dice- Bueno, es momento de que ambas disfrutemos- entonces Rarity levanta la pierna derecha de Twilight y hace que tanto su intimidad como la de Twilight se "besen"(Para los entendidos, Rarity esta haciendo la Tijera).

En ese entonces que ambas chicas sienten como sus clítoris se acarician mutuamente desatando una fuerte corriente eléctrica en ambas lanzando un fuerte gemido ahogado por las paredes de la habitación, simultáneamente que sienten que casi llegan al orgasmo a la vez que sus néctares vuelven a fluir, Twilight y Rarity no podían creer el placer que experimentaban pues jamás habían tenido una experiencia semejante.

Rarity guiada por el placer y el deseo empieza a moverse haciendo que su intimidad y la de Twilight se froten continuamente desatando un frenesí de placer para ambas chicas quienes ya sudando jadean y gimen con fuerza sin embargo Rarity poco a poco se va acostando sobre Twilight pero sin detener ni disminuir su movimiento hasta que finalmente queda acostada sobre Twilight pero aun moviéndose y manteniendo las piernas de Twilight separadas la besa con pasión.

Ante esto y en respuesta Twilight la envuelve con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha sigue aferrada a las sabanas de la cama pero Rarity usando una de sus manos toma la de Twilight que estaba aferrada a la sabana y entrelazan sus dedos mientras que con su otra mano toma la nuca de Twilight sin desprender sus labios luego de unos momentos cortan el beso a falta de aire, pero manteniéndose abrasadas.

Ambas gemían con mayor fuerza debido a que al separarse los pezones erectos de ambas chicas se rozan mutuamente, el placer que siente por este estímulo sumado al que sienten por el roce sus sexos simplemente las hacen querer seguir sintiéndolo hasta que finalmente ambas sienten el clímax.

Twilight entre jadeos durante el orgasmo mira los ojos de Rarity y exclamo –TE AMO, DE VERDAD TE AMO, NO VOY A DEJARTE NUNCA-, Rarity entonces le responde-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, CON VIRTUDES Y DEFECTOS, TAMBIEN TE AMO Y JAMAS TE DEJARE IR-, entonces ambas chicas llegan al orgasmo y gritan al mismo tiempo –TE AMO RARITY/TWILIGTH-; tras el clímax ambas chicas quedan exhaustas, Rarity con lo a poca fuerza que le queda se acuesta a un lado de Twilight.

Es entonces que ambas chicas jadeando se voltean y se miran mientras sonríen a la vez que Twilight coge la mano de Rarity, está en respuesta entrelaza sus dedos con los de Twilight y aunque no se dicen nada por unos momentos estando perdida en la intensidad de sus miradas.

Luego de unos momentos Rarity ya sin jadear le dice a Twilight-Te amo-, está sonriéndole le responde- También te amo-, entonces ambas chicas se acercan para abrazarse sin soltar sus manos entrelazada, es entonces que Rarity le dice -que a partir de ahora estaremos juntas- a lo que Twilight agrega -para siempre- y después a coro dicen -ni la muerte nos separara- ante esto ambas se sonríen gentilmente para después darse un tierno beso que dura unos momentos, luego ambas cierran sus ojos a la vez que de con movimientos erráticos y descoordinados logran arroparse para que unos momentos después se queden completamente dormidas pero con una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros a la vez que mantienen sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados sellando su pacto de amor y unión eterna

* * *

**Habitacion de Aplejack y Rainbow Dash.**

* * *

Una vez dentro de la habitación AJ tira a Rainbow en la cama y mirandola con una expresión hambrienta dice- Preparate amiga, pues esta vaquera, tendra un rodeo contigo-.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se le va encima besándola apasionadamente a la vez que entrelaza su mano derecha con la de Rainbow simultáneamente que con la izquierda la mete bajo la camisa de la deportista y llega hasta sostén pero lo mueve hacia arriba y empieza a tocar su seno directamente y mientras lo hace estimula su pezón con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que Rainbow empiece a gemir pero debido al placer siente su cuerpo entumecido y no es capaz de hacer algo por detener a AJ la cual se da cuenta de la chica de cabello multicolor no es capaz de moverse, sonriendo lascivamente la vaquera empieza a estimular con mayor fueraza a su amiga.

Soltando la mano de Rainbow de manera rapida para bajar hasta su falda y empezar a sacarla, mientras estimula el otro pezón de la chica con su boca, succionando con ganas de este, logra quitar la falda, seguida poco tiempo después por su ropa interior en un solo movimiento y antes de que Rainbow intentase algo AJ estimula aún más los senos de la chica de cabello multicolor apretándolos suavemente a la vez que chupa al mismo tiempo los pezones de esta haciendo que RD bloqueada por el placer quede completamente a su merced.

Aj aprovecha que su amante no es capaz de moverse por los fuertes estímulos que la hizo pasar, se desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y rápidamente comienza a degustar el cuello de Rainbow a la vez que vuelve a estimular sus senos con su mano izquierda, intercalando entre ambos, mientras que con la derecha acaricia con suavidad el sexo de Rainbow haciéndo que esta se humedesca demasiado rápido.

Observando esto AJ se detiene saca sus dedos cubiertos de fluidos de RD y sonriendo de forma seductora saborea de los fluidos de su amante de manera erotica frente a ella, mientras Rainbow sonrojada la mira mientras entrecierra sus ojos y jadea sonrojada.

Ante la expresión tan tierna de Rainbow, AJ no lo duda y hunde su rostro en los senos de Rainbow a la vez que esta por reacción cruza sus piernas por la espalda de AJ como si no quisiera que se alejara a la vez que la abraza con fuerza, pero AJ luego de degustar los pezones y senos de Rainbow, dejando sus pezones erectos y cubiertos en sailva, vuelve a introducir sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica de cabello multicolor, Rainbow no puede hacer nada mas que retorcerse de placer mientras siente una corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda su espalda haciendo que se arquee de placer soltando en el acto su agarre hacia AJ.

Ante esto la chica vaquera aprovechando la oportunidad baja rapidamente hasta la intimidad de Rainbow, y al verla toda estimulada y humeda, empieza a degustarla, lamiendo entre sus lavio vaginales, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la vulva de Rainbow a la vez que ella también se estimula su intimidad con sus dedos.

Annte esto y por inercia ante el inmenso placer que estaba recibiendo la chica de cabello multicolor coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la vquera haciendo que hunda más su boca dentro de su intimidad.

AJ entonces usa su otra mano y con sus dedos estimula el clítoris de su amante mientras aún tiene su boca dentro del sexo de Rainbow quien ya no es capaz de resistir y grita que se corre con fuerza, en ese instante tiene su orgasmo, por lo que se vuele a arquear con fuerza mientras empuja aún más la cabeza de AJ en su vagina, a la vez que con su otra mano se aferra con fuerza a la sabana de la cama.

AJ justo cuando se ve obligada a beber los fluidos dulces de Rainbow también siente una corriente eléctrica que atraviesa su espalda llegando también a un intenso orgasmo mientras saborea aquel néctar que emana de su amiga Rainbow quien ante tan fuerte orgasmo sé que inmóvil y jadeando bastante satisfecha y feliz mientras que AJ con lo último de fuerza que le queda llega al rostro de Rainbow y aun con algunos fluidos de la misma en su boca le da un apasionado beso.

Luego se separar y cruzando miradas, Aj dice-Ahora TU solo eres MIA entiendes-

Rainbow con la poca fuerza que tiene pasa su mano por la mejilla de Aj y en un leve suspiro deja salir su respuesta -…Si…-para luego caer dormida.

Aj le quita el cabello del rostro a su amiga dormida mientras sonrie gentilmente y la aprieta contra su pecho, luego toma la sabanas y se arropan juntas abrazadas, Aj cierra los ojos y dice –No te preocupes Dashie, mi pequeña Dashie, etare contigo siempre y voy a cuidarte pues ahora eres mia…-momentos después para caer dormida con una exprecion alegre en su rostro, totalmente inconciente del infierno que es el mundo exterior o del infierno que va a desatarce en la casa en esos momentos.

* * *

**Garaje.**

* * *

Octavia con una cantidad suficiente "de valor liquido" fue a buscar a Dusk, el cual habia ido a curiosear el vehiculo del amigo de Luna con la excusa de que estaba preocupado por Haugthy.

Ambos se encuentrar y rapidamente cruzan miradas.-Hola-dicen al unisono, para luego caer en un muy incomodo silencio

Dusk tratando de terminar con la incomoda situación, saca su excusa de escape patentada numero 1 – Lo siento, pero debo ir a buscar a Haugthy- se voltea para marcharce pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Octavia lo toma del brazo y en un rapido movimiento conecta un inocente y casto beso en los labios del pelimagenta dejandolo en un ligero estado de shock, este beso no dura mas de un segundo y ambos se separan.

Luego del beso Octavia toma valor y dy mira a los ojos de Dusk – Dusk, quiero decirte que tu…tu…tu me gustas, quisiera poder ser tu novia, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado, pero con todo este infierno, tal vez muera mañana asi que…- y sin dejar al pelimagenta actuar vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con mayor pasion y lujuria, tratando de llevar todo esto mas lejos hasta el punto de acostarce con el.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que una chica de cabello rosado palido lacio miraba desde el borde la puerta la escena, era Fluttershy, pero su semblante era diferente, en vez de la sonrisa radiante que tenia su rostro hace unos momentos, sus ojos ahora estaban vacíos y sin emociones, su cabello caía cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y entre sus ropas empuñaba un cuchillo de cocina con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, ella había escuchado voces, una era la de su hermano y la siguió, encontrándolos y escondiéndose para saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Al darse cuenta de la intenciones de Octavia, ella con una expresión sombría, saco el cuchillo que traía entre sus ropas y con el arma en mano pero oculta sutilmente se disponía a ir para "hablar" con la chica que estaba buscando acostarse con su hermano.

Pero antes de hacer nada Dusk bruscamente se separó de Tavi, lo cual hizo a Fluttershy detenerse y ocultarse, pero escuchando atentamente lo que decía su hermano.

Este tomo a Octavia de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos dijo- Estas ebria, no puedo, aun en esta situación con el mundo como esta ahora, no puedo tomar provecho de una chica ebria, mis principios morales no me lo permiten-

Esto fue un duro golpe para la pelinegra, que desvío la mirada avergonzada, desde la puerta Fluttershy esbozaba una sonrisa, aun con la mirada vacía mientras susurraba para si misma- Te lo mereces, por ser una perra idiota-pero esta sonrisa murió con rapidez al observar a su hermano, el cual estaba sonrojado, levantando el rostro de Octavia con sus manos y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Pero…- Empezó el pelimagenta-Pero si lo que dices…es verdad Tavi, y yo…si te gusto, vuélvemelo a decir cuando estés sobria, y tal vez…podrimos ser, no, a mi me gustaría ser mas que amigos.- Termino el apoyando su frente contra la de Octavia mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fluttershy se muerde el labio de frustración pero manteniendo esa mirada vacía y tras notar que salen del Garaje y se dirigen a la sala de estar, Fluttershy rápida y sigilosa se va al medio baño debajo de las escaleras sin saber más.

Dusk mientras deja a Tavi en el sofá de la sala donde la chica se queda profundamente dormida y en un acto de caballerosidad, además de saber donde estaban las mantas y cobijas gracias a que Luna se los mostró antes, la arropo y luego se va.

En el estudio donde estaban manteniendo las armas, Dusk nota que Sunset ya no estaba, tomando su reproductor de mp3, empieza a escucharlo mientras medita lo sucedido, sentado apoyado contra una pared "Tengo suerte de que una chica como Tavi se fije en alguien como yo…tal vez si acepte salir con ella después de todo, pero…Flutters me necesita mas que nunca, seria egoísta de mi parte abandonar a mi hermana por una novia" Se lleva las manos a la frente "La verdad, no tengo idea de que hacer… " Cierra los ojos tratando de despejar su mente, sale a caminar para buscar a su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo en el baño Fluttershy se mira en el espejo para luego lavarse la cara, entonces tras secarse ella se dispone a golpear el vidrio para desquitar su odio pero se contiene antes de romperlo.

Sus pensamientos empiezan a divagar hacia Dusk, de quien al pensar simplemente sus mejillas se sonrojan y siente su corazón acelerarse "Ya no puedo negarlo" penso "Lo e estado reprimiendo demasiado tiempo, yo lo amo, mas de lo que debería amarlo por ser mi gemelo, pero lo amo "Empieza a sonreír mirándose al espejo" El es mío, sus cabello, sus ojos, su sangre, su TODO es MIO, no puedo permitir que ninguna zorra se le acerque" Tomo su cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lo miro" Debería matar a esa maldita Octavia para que no se le acerque" Pero entonces recordó las palabras que Dusk le dijo a Octavia en el garaje" Pero…no puedo matarla, si lo hago, el va a odiarme, no podría tolerar que el ME ODIE" llevo sus manos a su cabeza mientras lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos solo de pensar en esa idea, pero entonces, empieza a maquinar algo y vuelve a sonreír de manera desquiciada" Voy a ayudar a la perra idiota a salir con el, voy a ayudarla a que sean pareja y me are su amiga" La sonrisa crecía mas y mas" Voy a mostrarle a mi hermano que soy una mujer, SU mujer y no solo su hermana pequeña, entonces el me elegirá por sobre la idiota y podremos estar juntos para siempre, así podré matar a Octavia y a cualquier maldita que se le acerque y el será mío" Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de arreglar su cabello, y salir de ese pequeño baño.

Afuera de la habitación de Pinkie, en esos momentos.

Haughty sale de la habitación y suspira para después encontrarse con Dusk.

-Amigo, dijiste que ibas a ver el auto y no volviste que paso?- Pregunto el Pelimagenta.

-Solo…tuve una charla con Pinkie pie- Respondió el peliblanco en voz baja.

Dusk simplemente se encoge de hombros y asiente.

Ambos chicos entonces deciden revisar a las chicas pero en eso se encuentran con Vinyl

-Chicos que hacen aquí!- Pregunto ligeramente nerviosa la DJ.

-Vinimos a mirar que estén bien y todo eso- Respondió Dusk entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se preocupen, las chicas ya se durmieron al igual que las niñas, es mejor no molestarlas no creen- Agrego rápidamente la joven peliazul.

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambos chicos antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse al comedor para buscar algo para comer seguidos de Vinyl, lo que no sabían es que la DJ, solo dijo parcialmente la verdad.

Si, arropo a las niñas y las puso a dormir, Si, las chicas si estaban durmiendo, lo que no menciono fue el intenso aroma a Sexo y alcohol que había en las habitaciones, lo cual rápidamente le ayudo a deducir que había pasado.

En eso también se encuentran con Sunset la cual estaba saliendo del mini bar.

-No me digas que estabas bebiendo-Dijo Haugthy con rapidez a la chica con cabello de fuego, esta niega y todos suspiran aliviados, lo ultimo que necesitaban era una Sunset ebria y armada.

-No, encontré la luz prendida y vine a ver que sucedía, me encontré a la Sub-directora dormida y borracha, así que le puse una manta y la deje hay- Respondió Sunset ganándose un nuevo suspiro de todos los presentes, Haugthy rápidamente fue al comedor y al ver que no estaba lista la comida, se llevo unos jugos de naranja del refrigerador y fue con sus amigos a sentarse a las escaleras mientras esperaban.

Al mismo tiempo en el primer piso Fluttershy quien fue a la sala y vio a Tavi durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, mientras que esta la miraba con ojos vacíos a la vez que sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha, fácilmente la pelirosa podía matar a Octavia ahora que esta totalmente vulnerable pero en lugar de hacerlo dejo el cuchillo en la mesa de centro y acerco a la chica de cabello y negro y tras corroborar que esta estaba profundamente dormida se acercó al oído de la misma y empezó a susurrarle con una vos tierna y a la vez macabra.

-Sabes algo, mi hermano es MIO y solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz, pero no te aflijas te dejare disfrutar un poco de él, es más te ayudara para que tengas experiencia de ser una novia, aunque solo será un sueño efímero, una fantasía pues yo seré quien me lo que quede al final, tu solo harás un papel de chica enamorada, pero solo serás una herramienta a mi servicio, tal vez corras con suerte, si haces bien tu trabajo tal vez no tenga que matarte, pero no te ilusiones, solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz de verdad, Dulces sueños…- fue lo ultimo que le susurro antes de marcharse, sus palabras tuvieron impacto en el sub-conciente de Octavia, la cual tenia pesadillas sobre la silueta de una chica persiguiéndola, tratando de matarla, mientras decía una y otra vez que no importa lo que haga no iba a ganar

Tras susurrarle a Octavia Fluttershy toma el cuchillo y se va a la cocina donde lo deja, luego suspira y va a ver la ropa de la lavadora la cual nota que ya termino por lo que la tiende y luego espabilándose un poco dándose golpecitos en las mejillas a manera de no mostrar su apariencia siniestra y mostrando su mejor sonrisa se dirige a las escaleras para decirle al resto de los chicos que ya está la cena, pero preguntando por los demas recibe una respuesta en conjunto diciendo –Estan durmiendo-.

Tras un rica cena de ravioles en salsa blanca hecha por Fluttershy todo esta en calma y armonía en la mesa.

Haughty y Sunset están maravillados por el sabor de la comida-Esto es delicioso Fluttershy- Dice Sunset llevándose otra cucharada de comida a la boca.

-Si, si eres capaz de cocinar así es seguro que serás una gran esposa algún día- Agrego Vinyl sus dos centavos a los elogios, Fluttershy solo asentía sonrojada.

-Tienen razón, tu comida es deliciosa, algún día aras muy feliz a una persona- Comento Dusk sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Ante los elogios de su hermano, Fluttershy lo miro con una sonrisa tan brillante que opacaría al sol y respondió- …Gracias...-mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Por alguna razon, esa sonrisa hizo sonrojar mucho al pelimagenta, que sintió su corazón se aceleraba tanto que tubo que desviar la mirada para esconder su sonrojo mientras que lo impensable pasaba, tartamudeando el respondió-N-n-no es ciert-to, algún día harás fe-feliz a alguien Flutters-.

Ella solo asintió sonriendo aun mas alegre sin despegar la mirada de el, Sunset y Vinyl miraban extraños esta interacción entre ambos, mientras que la misma idea se formaba en sus cabezas " Será posible que ellos, na es imposible que ellos tengan mas que amor fraterno el uno por el otro o si…" Pero estas maquinaciones fueron interrumpidas por un satisfecho Haugthy bajando su plato a la mesa.

-Haa, si voy a comer así todos los días, me fascinaría tener una novia como Fluttershy- Exclamo, segundos después, sintió un terrible escalofrió mientras que por alguna razón empezó a sentir que la temperatura del lugar bajaba varios grados y por alguna razón empezaba a temer por su vida, volteando la mirada, se dio cuenta que si las miradas mataran, la mirada que Dusk le estaba lanzando era tan fría en intensa, lo habría convertido en un montón humeante de cenizas en ese momento.

Totalmente aterrado por esos ojos aguamarinas que prometían una muerte lenta, dolorosa y despiadada, rápidamente empezó a tratar de hablar.

-Di-digo que como ella…jajajaja no dije que tenia que ser ella, solo dije alguien, alguien como ella no?- Agrego con rapidez, temiendo por primera vez por su vida desde que este infierno se desato, Dusk dejo de hacerle hoyos en la cabeza con la mirada y se dispuso a terminar de comer, Haugthy por su parte repaso la reacción de su amigo en su mente "Acaso tendrá complejo de hermana?" Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de pedir un segundo plato de comida

Tras terminar de comer, todos se disponían a dormir para descansar, aunque solo quedaban dos habitaciones disponibles, Vinyl fue a dormir junto a Octavia en la sala, lo ultimo que hizo fue preguntar a Dusk donde estaban los cobertores y las mantas.

Luego de subir a las habitaciones, el pelimagenta sugiere que el y Haugthy duerman en una habitación mientras que Sunset y Fluttershy en la otra, todos asienten, aunque la peligrosa no esta contenta con este arreglo pues esperaba poder dormir en la misma cama que su hermano, pero esconde su frustración para si misma

Todos entran y Sunset al ver que ambos cuartos están conectados por una puerta se dispone a cerrarla pero para su mala suerte el pestillo del seguro de la misma está roto y la puerta no puede cerrarce.

Teniendo que proteger su integridad como la de su amiga, toma su navaja y llama la atención de Dusk y Haugthy.

-Si por "Accidente" Alguno de ustedes decide colarce en nuestra habitación por la noche, les juro que voy a tomarlos, voy a castrarlos con mi navaja y voy a hacer que se traguen sus miembros como brochetas asadas entienden!- Sunset puso mucho énfasis en las palabras castrar y brochetas.

Ambos chicos solo asintieron muy nerviosamente sudando frio, Fluttershy de nuevo estaba frustrada pues a ella le agradaría que Dusk se colara en su cama en la noche, pero de nuevo vuelve a guardarse sus impresiones evitando mostrar su enojo.

Luego de esta amenza, los aun aterrados chicos apagaron las luces y desearon buenas noches a las chicas, luego ambos observan que solo hay una cama.

-Quieres la cama?- Pregunto el pelimagenta a su amigo.

-No gracias…prefiero dormir en el suelo, no me gustan mucho las camas-

-Esta bien- Ambos asienten y se preparan para dormir, Haugthy con algunas mantas rápidamente duerme en el suelo, y Dusk no tarda mas de 10 minutos en caer muy profundamente dormido en la cama, hacían 2 dias que no dormía.

A mitad de la noche, Fluttershy se levanto para ir al baño, pero antes de volver a dormir, pensó en lo que dijo Sunset " Ella no dijo nada sobre nostras yendo donde ellos " Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acomodo en la cama de su hermano y durmió con rapidez.

* * *

Ending: No roads Left ( Linkin Park)

* * *

**Shadow: Estoy aquí cumpliendo mi palabra, y comentando el capitulo actual, gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional hasta ahora, primero que nada, la única pareja definida son Twiligth y Rarity, Aplejack y Rainbow Dash solo estaban EBRIAS, ósea que porque hayan tenido sexo yuri salvaje en este cap, no significa que ya serán pareja ahora o en el futuro, lo de Haugthy y Pinkie, tal vez ellos si sean una linda pareja, y lo de Fluttershy como una yandere solo les digo, MUCHA SANGRE VA A CORRER JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero no se esponjen, gracias de nuevo por leer hasta aquí, las esenas de sexo de este cap fueron totalmente cortesía de Slayer 99, yo solo las adapte y les cambie algunas cosas, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima( cuando será no lo se pues el monitor de mi desktop murio, y ahora les traído este cap desde un ciber cerca de mi apartamento) Matta-nee!**


	10. La otra cara de la noche y el amanecer

Tema de Apertura: Powerless ( Linkin Park).

* * *

**Zona Norte de la ciudad de pine creeks, 02:00 A.M.**

* * *

En una calle llena de autos chocados, cerca de un edificio departamental en llamas, 6 figuras se movía sigilosamente a pie, tratando de no llamar la atención de nada ni de nadie mientras dejaban atrás una furgoneta de la cual salía humo constantemente del motor, se movían deteniéndose a los pocos metros asegurando el área mientras avanzaban con lentitud.

-Es por aquí, si seguimos por esta calle hacia el este, llegaremos a casa de Lightning Dark en unas 3 horas cuando mucho- Dijo Ligth susurrándole a Trixie, la peliplateada y Black Lotus acompañaban a Ligth al frente de la formación, mientras eran seguidos por Bon Bon, Lyra y Shadow, Black y Trixie tenían cada una, una pistola beretta de 9mm de las cuales contaban con 6 cargadores entre las dos, mientras que Ligth iba armado con un cuchillo de cocina de 25 cm, Lyra estaba armada con un tubo de metal de una cañería, Bon Bon por su parte tenia un hacha contra incendios y Shadow estaba armado con un cuchillo de cocina al igual que Ligth, Trixie también tenia un set de 5 bombas molotov que preparo en el laboratorio de química en la preparatoria antes de su escape.

-Que tan lejos queda la casa de este "amigo" Tuyo- Pregunto Molesta Trixie a Ligth, aunque al principio este les dio a entender que el lugar estaba un poco alejado, y para mayor inconvenientes el vehiculo donde se movían se averío, obligándolos a avanzar a pie.

-Tal vez sea largo, pero el lugar esta lleno de armas, y Lightning tiene una furgoneta blindada, así que nuestra mejor opción es llegar allí- Respondió Ligth sonriéndole a Trixie, teniendo una mirada fría como respuesta de esta.

-Silencio…- Dijo Black levantando su mano para señalar a los otros para detenerse, los otros se acercaron a ella y escucharon muchos gemidos y gruñidos a unas calles de distancia, además del sonido de disparos no muy lejos.

-Deberíamos avanzar y ver que pasa, podrian necesitar ayuda- Sugirio Lyra.

-No, es peligroso, no sabemos que tan cerca esta el grupo de esas cosas, y no sabemos las condiciones en que se encuentra el otro grupo, seria demasiado arriesgado- Le dijo Shadow con una mirada seria.

-Tiene razón, deberíamos aprovechar esto, si están llamando la atención de esas cosas, es nuestra mejor oportunidad para avanzar- Apoyo Trixie a Shadow, Todos asintieron y apuraron el paso, caminaron por esa calle hasta llegar a un paso alto, donde por consejo de Black, empezaron a avanzar en cuclillas, cubriendoce con los bordes del puente.

-Por que hacemos esto, podríamos pasar mas rápido si camináramos?- Pregunto exasperada Trixie, mientras seguía a Ligth, Black quien estaba detrás de ella fue quien le respondió –En un paso alto como este, estamos muy a la vista, seremos fácilmente ubicados por esas cosas, sin contar a las otras personas-

-Pero por que tiene algo de malo que seamos vistos por otras personas vivas?- Pregunto Lyra no entiendo la ultima parte.

-Podrían ser a asaltantes o bandidos que buscaran matarnos por nuestras armas y talvez hacernos algo peor- Respondió Shadow mirando a Trixie, la cual se estremeció al entender la implicación de sus palabras- o podrían ser personas indefensas que necesitan ayuda, lo cual tampoco es bueno, un grupo grande es difícil de esconder, y no tenemos las armas ni la capacidad de salvar todas las almas que vengan pidiendo auxilio…- Esa ultima declaración perturbo mucho a Lyra, Bon Bon y Ligth, aunque no podían discutir sus razones, no por eso se sentirían mejor al no ayudar a quien lo necesite, Trixie y Black estaban de acuerdo con el muchacho, mientras todos seguían su camino en silencio.

* * *

**1 hora después, zona noroeste de la ciudad de Pine Creeks.**

* * *

Los sonidos de gruñidos y disparos solo se hacían mas fuertes mientras recorrían la zona urbana destrozada, el grupo de jóvenes había tenido la suerte de no encontrarse con ningún peligro serio, mas allá de uno o dos infectados dispersos y vulnerables, ahora estaban pasando una calle principal, cuando de repente se empezaron a escuchar disparos y todos se arrodillaron y buscaron cobertura.

-Maldita sea…- Siseo Shadow mientras sostenía su hombro, el cual había sido herido en la ráfaga de balas, Lyra se llevo una mano a la boca mientras que entre Black y Ligth le aplicaron un vendaje improvisado con tela, desde su cobertura detrás de un edificio, Trixie se asomo y observo a un grupo de personas armadas avanzando hacia ellos, todos tenian ropas particulares, pero por la manera en la que avanzaban era obvio que ellos fueron los que dispararon, estos venían por la avenida de la izquierda, dos manzanas de distancia siendo perseguidos por una gran masa de zombies, mientras que otro gran numero de infectados se amontonaba en un callejón a su derecha, atraídos por el sonido de los disparos chocando contra el metal de los autos que tapaban el lugar.

-Tengo un plan, pero tenemos que alejarnos de aquí- Dijo Trixie mientras luego de asegurarse que estaba totalmente abandonado, entro a un negocio de carpinteria con una terraza, pronto fue seguida de Lyra y Bon Bon, que improvisaron con rapidez barricadas en el lugar mientra que Ligth y Black ayudaban a Shadow a entrar, una vez improvisada la fortificación, Ligth y Black fueron donde Trixie al techo, donde la peliplateada les alcanzo a cada uno un par de bombas molotov.

-Cuando esos malditos se acerquen, lancen estas a las salidas de la avenida, si todo sale bien, esos malditos quedaran atrapados, rodeados de esas cosas, pasaremos la noche aquí, es nuestra mejor oportunidad- Dijo con seriedad, Black asintió tomando las bombas, pero Light parecía dudar un poco.

-En serio es la única salida…no podemos simplemente atrincherarnos aquí y dejar que se marche, es necesario matarlos…- Pregunto consternado el joven de cabello ocre, Black lo miro con dureza antes de tomarlo por los hombros- Esos malditos le dispararon a Shadow, Anthony, que te hace creer que se irán solo si no nos encuentran, Trixie tiene razón, nuestra mejor oportunidad es emboscarlos aquí usando a esas cosas-

Ligth solo la miro de manera sombría antes de asentir, Esperaron unos momentos hasta que el grupo estaba en medio de la avenida, y antes de que cambiaran de direccion empezaron a lanzar las bombas a su alrededor, el sonido de las explosiones efectivamente atrajo a una gran masa de infectados de todas las direcciones, Trixie, Black y Ligth bajaron a esconderse, la peliplateada se sentó frente a la puerta lista para acabar con lo que sea que la atravesara, mientras que gruñidos, gritos de dolor y disparos llenaban el aire, Lyra y Bon Bon solo abrazaban sus rodillas mientras trataban de no pensar en lo que pasaba afuera, Ligth solo puso una expresión de pena mirando a Trixie, mientras que Black observaba todo con una expresión serena mientras usando una navaja trataba de sacar la bala del hombro de Shadow, lo único que les quedaba era esperar y pasar la noche allí….

* * *

**Casa del equipo de Luna, 05:30 A.M.**

* * *

El amanecer llegaba con calma a esta parte de la ciudad, Luna por costumbre se levanta temprano y se va a la cocina y debido a la resaca, no muy fuerte pero de igual manera una resaca, saca de una alacena unas pastillas efervescentes y se sirve un vaso de agua para luego tomárselas, tras hacer esto va a la sala y es encuentra tanto a Vinyl como a Octavia durmiendo, en toda su bondad de Sub-directora ella decide no molestarlas pues apenas van a ser las 6 de la mañana, por lo que se va al comedor en donde se sienta hasta que siente que la pastilla hace efecto unos 15 minutos después, tras esto y esperando no importunar a nadie decide ir al sótano en donde en una viga cerca del calefactor de la casa hay un mecanismo con forma de palanca, la cual al activar desliza un fondo falso mostrando una puerta secreta la cual se abre.

Luna entra en el misterioso lugar, seguida por el sonido de una enorme bóveda abriéndose y cerrándose momentos después , mientras que el sonido de objetos metálicos se escucha dentro.

Una hora después Luna sale pero su vestimenta ha cambiado vistiendo un conjunto negro muy al estilo de las fuerzas especiales, además de llevar su cabello recogido en una cola alta el cual se ve húmedo y goteando dándonos a entender que se acaba de bañar, sube de nuevo al primer piso y revisa el refrigerador y ve la comida que fue preparada ayer por Fluttershy, entonces la saca y tras una media hora termina de preparar el desayuno, agregándole algunas cosas a las sobras para que alcance para todos.

Una vez listo el desayuno ella va a un panel que este a un lado del teléfono de la cocina y tras teclear una contraseña se desactiva el sistema de seguridad de la casa cuyo ruido despierta a casi todos, pero la mayoría se vuelve a acostar, otros por su parte, solo le daban comienzo a una muy incomoda mañana…

* * *

**Habitación donde quedaron Aplejack y Rainbow Dash en esos momentos**

* * *

AJ se despierta primero ante el ruido a la vez que siente un punzante dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca – Rayos que se me metió para haber bebido de esa manera- Se quejo la vaquera sosteniendo su cabeza, pero entonces escucha gemido seguido de un-Callate y…. deja dormir en paz…- de una adormilada Rainbow Dash , al escuchar esto a Aplejack le paso a segundo plano su dolor de cabeza, mientras su rostro palidecía al ver a Rainbow Dash en la misma cama que ella, pero esta no fue esa precisamente la razón de su sorpresa, si no el hecho de que Rainbow estaba totalmente desnuda además de tener moretones en todo su cuerpo especialmente cerca del cuello y la clavícula, fue entonces que como una cubeta de agua fría recordó parcialmente lo que ocurrió la noche anterior lo cual hizo que se le bajara de golpe el dolor de cabeza y la resaca pues tenía un gran, gran problema entre manos.

Ante esto Aplejack se marcho sigilosamente al baño, se lavó la cara y se puso a recordar todo a la vez que se espabilaba, cosa que no le fue difícil y aunque había pequeñas lagunas mentales y partes no muy claras, sin duda recordó lo que más le atormentaba, que fue lo último que le dijo a Rainbow, lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate a la vez que con arrepentimiento se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras en voz baja dijo- No..no pude hacer dicho eso, no así, no en esas condiciones…- pero entonces salió de sus pensamientos de culpa cuando una adormilada Rainbow Dash entro al baño y sin más fue al retrete sentó y sacio su necesidad de orinar ante la mirada atónita y avergonzada de Aplejack la cual estaba con todas las sombras de color rojo en su rostro mientras observaba a su amiga desnuda, semi dormida y cubierta de las marcas que le dejo la noche anterior.

Rainbow después de terminar de hacer sus necesidades, se espabilo un poco despertando por completo, al ser una deportista, con su metabolizmo acelerado no sufrió de una resaca por los tragos de ayer y fue entonces que se percató de que Aplejack estaba ahí, y la observaba atónita y con un sonrojo que pondría en vergüenza a los tomates, ante esto, y luego de percatarse de que estaba desnuda y por ultimo peron no menos importante, tras recibir un flashbacks de imágenes de lo que ocurrió anoche hizo que ella misma se pusiera roja como un tomate y en consecuencia Rainbow Dash se disponía a reaccionar de la manera más normal y sensata posible, tomando un gran respiro se prepara para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ver lo que iba a hacer Aplejack en un rápido movimiento le tapa la boca.

\- Cállate que si gritas todos vendrán a mira y es obvio que se darán de lo que paso entre nosotras anoche te parece?- dijo con rapides y susurrando Aplejack, Rainbow al pensar en eso siente un escalofrió ante la situación tan vergonzosa a la que se enfrentaría y decide guardar la calma a la vez que asiente con la cabeza a su amiga, dando a entender que no va a gritar, una vez hecho Aplejack quita su mano y suspira de alivio pero entonces ambas chicas se avergüenzan al percatarse de ambas están completamente desnudas, aunque ninguna entiende el porque de esta repentina vergüenza, pues no era la primera vez que se veían así en las duchas del colegio, además de que ambas eran mujeres, pero apenas cruzan miradas las imágenes de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior les llegaban de golpe haciendo que desvíen la mirada y se pongan rojas como tomates generando un silencio incomodo.

Aplejack rompe- Voy a salir y traer tu ropa para que te vistas…- Dijo de manera incomoda, dejando el baño, alcanzándole luego unas ropas, una falda azul celeste, un cinturón negro, una playera blanca y claro sus tenis deportivas, las cuales se las entrega Rainbow que sin salir del baño se las acepta, para luego cerrar la puerta, pero justo cuando Rainbow se las iba aponer se da cuenta de que por lo que hizo la noche anterior con Aplejack es probable que su aroma haya cambiado y ante el temor que los demás se den cuenta, por mas minima e improbable que se la probabilidad, decide volver a bañarse para eliminar toda la evidencia.

Alejack estando fuera recoge sus ropas que constan de unos jeans azules de mezclilla algo gastados, una camisa roja a cuadros holgada y un cinturón café el cual soluciona un poco el tamaño de la camias, pero antes de ponérselas, escucha el agua correr en baño, también se da cuenta de que con la "acción" que tuvieron anoche su cuerpo tendría un olor peculiar así que un poco frustrada solo toma la ropa en sus manos al igual que sus botas, su sombrero y espera a que Rainbow salga del baño pues ella también quiere deshacerse de la evidencia y luego de 10 min. Sale Rainbow bañada y vestida la cual intercambia miradas con AJ haciendo que ambas se sonrojen y desvíen la mirada pues les es difícil verse a la cara luego de lo sucedido el día anterior pero entonces al ver Rainbow que no se ha cambiado deduce que también necesita el baño así que rápidamente se quita y AJ también sonrojada entra rápidamente pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta Rainbow dice- El agua esta algo caliente…- Aplejack solo susurro un rápido- Gracias…- antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Luego de 15 minutos sale Aplejack del baño cambiada y se encontro entonces a Rainbow sentada en el borde la cama, bien tendida y arreglada,la cual al ver a Aplejack, empieza a balbucear, tratando de ser coherente pero fallando miserablemente por la vergüenza, desviando frustrada la mirada.

Aplejack por su parte encontró muy tierna esta vergüenza de su amiga, generalmente tan decidida y segura, pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad suspirando antes de comenzar- Mira terroncito…lo de anoche, solo fue el alcohol OK, no seria bueno que esto se vuelva un problema externo, los otros no tienen que enterarse, así que esto queda entre nosotras y jamás paso, entendido?-.

Rainbow Dash por alguna razón se sintió mal al escuchar esto pero lo dio de menos- Si, jamas paso, todo eso solo le daría mas problemas a las chicas, no me imagino que horrores nos deparan si Pinkie se entera..- Trato de reír ante su broma pero fallo miserablemente- Solo actuemos como si no paso nada Ok, y punto final- Dijo Rainbow, que no sabia por que se sentía mal al expresar estas palabras, antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada, un leve toquido se escucho en la puerta, mientras la voz de la Señorita Luna atravesaba el aire- Chicas es hora de desayunar- Ambas respondieron al unísono, y bajaron a la sala, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos de culpa y emociones reprimidas….

* * *

**Habitación de Haugthy y Dusk, 1 hora antes de la desactivacion del sistema de seguridad.**

* * *

Tanto Dusk como Haugthy estaban muy profundamente dormidos, pero una figura en la habitación estaba muy despierta, Fluttershy estaba acurrucada sobre su hermano, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras este dormía, era algo que solía hacer de pequeña cuando solía tener pesadillas, ahora lo hacia porque era el único lugar en el que pensaba poder ser feliz, levantando se rostro observo a su gemelo mientras dormía, sintiendo muchas ganas de besarlo en ese momento, solo se contenía por el hecho de que ella quería que el fuera el que iniciara ese beso, como paso aquella vez hace tantos años, inhalo con fuerza el aroma de Dusk antes de cerrar los ojos y repasar en su cabeza su recuerdo mas preciado….

* * *

**Flashback, 8 años en el pasado, casa de los abuelos de Dusk y Fluttershy.**

* * *

_Una Fluttershy de 9 años de edad corría dentro de la clínica que estaba dentro de la casa de sus abuelos, estaba vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza, largo holgado y de color blanco._

_-Dusk?- Ella pregunto entrando en una habitación con dos camas, unos estantes con frascos y una cortina blanca, al fondo de la habitación había una gran ventana, ella se dio vuelta con rapidez mirando a sus espaldas- Hermano donde estas?-Rápidamente camino hasta la ventana, en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin percatarse de que Dusk estaba bajo una de las camas, con una mano sobre su boca tratando de contener su risa, vestido con una remera sin mangas azul y unos shorts de color negro._

_-Dusk deja de esconderte, no es divertido- Dijo Fluttershy asomándose por la ventana._

_Ella se dio vuelta y miro debajo de las camas, no encontró nada pues le había dado tiempo suficiente a Dusk para esconderse en otro lugar, decidió salir del lugar cuando de repente Dusk salio desde atrás de la cortina._

_-BU!- _

_-Eep-_

_Fluttershy se sorprendió y se tambaleo hacia atrás, cayendo contra uno de los estantes en el cual había varios frascos, estos empezaron a balancearse por el repentino movimiento, uno de ellos se balanceo demasiado hacia delante y se disponía a caer sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy, esta solo cerro los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza esperando temerosa el golpe._

_Los ojos de Dusk se abrieron por temor cuando vio que el frasco estaba a punto de caer, reaccionando de puro instinto, salto frente a ella, arrodillándose y sosteniendo el frasco justo antes de golpear la cabeza de Fluttershy._

_Fluttershy estaba confundida pues el dolor nunca llego, abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y vio a su hermano arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo el frasco, sus ojos aguamarinas solo mostraban preocupación, sus miradas se encontraron, mientras un sonrojo horizontal se extendía sobre los rostros de ambos, pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de la niña, ninguno de los dos sabían que los impulsaba en esos momentos, de lo único que se dieron cuenta fue que sus labios se juntaron en un primer beso lleno de ternura y amor compartido…_

* * *

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Ahora Fluttershy suspiraba contenta solo de recordar ese momento, aunque luego de este empezaron a distanciarse, Dusk empezó a pasar menos tiempo con ella, y parecía evitarla a toda costa, metiéndose a clubes escolares o pasando mucho tiempo encerrado estudiando solo, una situación que duro casi 3 años, tiempo en el que volvieron a comportarse cómodamente entre ellos.

Volviendo al ahora, un fuerte sonido estridente la saco de sus fantasías, mientras gruñía por lo bajo por la interrupción, este fuerte sonido también despertó al pelimagenta, que lo primero que noto fue que alguien estaba encima suyo acostado, y luego de unos momentos empieza a sudar frío, alguien estaba en SU cama, acostado SOBRE el, las palabras de Sunset resonaban claras en su mente mientras sin mirar siquiera, suponía que su amiga lo castraría, Sunset era muy de cumplir sus amenazas después de todo.

Abriendo los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro lleno de alivio, solo era Flutters la que estaba sobre el, tal vez se subió a su cama como cuando eran pequeños y ella tenía pesadillas, la pelirosa dándose cuenta de quien despertó, fingió estar dormida para intentar algo y ver que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Dusk hacia ella, mientras que el pelimagenta empezaba a frotar su cabello con ternura, Fluttershy resistía las ganas de "despertarse" y abalanzarse sobre el.

La pelirosa por su parte empezó a poner en practica su plan, empezó a hacer soniditos como hablando dormida- Hermano…te amo…- Dijo entre "sueños", Dusk solo sonrío mientras pensaba que eso era muy tierno y adorable, Fluttershy continuo hablando- Quiero ser…una contigo…te amo como una mujer….- Y toda la ternura y lo enternecedor se fueron por el desagüe, mientras que al pelimagenta estaba en shock, su mente trataba de reiniciarse, en un intento desesperado por procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Decir que Dusk estaba sorprendió seria subestimar por varios grados de magnitud la situación actual, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba y un sonrojo horizontal se extendía sobre su rostro, tan absorto estaba que no vio a Fluttershy abriendo un ojo y sonriendo ante la reacción que tubo su hermano, gritando de alegría en su interior" Solo un empujoncito mas…. Y será mío para siempre…"Pensaba con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza al muchacho en shock.

El pelimagenta por su parte, empezó a divagar, pensando en una realidad donde si estuvieran juntos, citas, reuniones de estudios, pic-nics, una boda, la intimida…."MALO, ESO ES MALO" gritaba el mismo en su cabeza tratando de detener su línea de pensamiento, sintiendo vergüenza y asco de si mismo, " acaso soy tan pervertido, no puedo fantasear con ella, es mi hermana " Se reprendía a si mismo, una parte de su mente sin embargo no dejaba en paz esa idea, y sin darse cuenta, empezó a delinear el rostro de Fluttershy con la mirada, sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios, seria tan fácil besarla….-"NO" Grito en su mente, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre antes de perder el control de sus impulsos.

Con cuidado y tratando de no despertarla, empezó a moverse para quitársela de encima, Fluttershy, la cual aun no terminaba su plan, "Entre sueños" se aferro a el con mas fuerzas, el pelimagenta se sentía al borde de la locura, esas punzadas de lujuria no hacían nada mas que volverse mas intensas, y en su propia mente se le estaba acabando el tiempo, usando cada onza de autocontrol adquirido por años de practicar kendo, trato de zafarse de nuevo, antes de cometer algo de lo que se arrepentiría en el futuro, cierta parte de su mente le decía que no se arrepentiría de nada…

Fluttershy al sentir también que el estaba al limite, se movió de manera osada, no solo aforrándose de nuevo, sino que colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de su hermano, posición en la cual sus intimidades cubiertas solo por ropa interior estaban una frente a la otra" Te tengo" Pensó victoriosa ella.

Y al igual que la ternura y lo enternecedor, el autocontrol también se fue por el desagüe, mientras que la razón y la cordura se sostenían apenas para no escapársele a Dusk, el cual repetía como un mantra en su mente "esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es…o no…" Pensó al sentir la ligeramente placentera y tensa rigidez en su entrepierna, hasta hace unos momentos, había evitado su erección pero ahora estaba hay, rígida y presionando directamente contra la intimidad de Fluttershy, solo separadas por la ropa interior, ante esta fricción, Fluttershy mitad apropósito mitad enserio soltó un gemido de placer, golpeando aun mas duramente la poca resistencia que le quedaba al pelimagenta, y para ponerle una cereza a su pastel, Fluttershy empezó a moverse rítmicamente, estimulándose con la erección de Dusk a trabes de su ropa, dejando escapar mas y mas gemidos por el placer que sentía.

Ante esta reacción, ya parecía que pelear seria inútil mientras que su cuerpo en contra de la poca cordura que aun le quedaba empezó a moverse por su cuenta, siendo lo único que lo detenía de desvirgar a Fluttershy era su ropa interior, "Sunset por favor si vas a castrarme ven y hazlo ahora te lo suplico" Pensaba mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos, y justo al final del camino, un hermoso ángel llego a responder sus suplica en forma de un ligero toquido a la puerta, la voz de la Señorita Luna diciendo, -Vamos muchachos, es hora de desayunar-.

-Si ya bajamos- Respondió el con rapidez, y preocupándose menos por la rudeza, bajo a Fluttershy de la cama, escondiendo su erección con las sabanas y las almohadas, la pelirosa por su parte estaba rugiendo de ira en su mente, estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca pero tenían que detenerla, resignándose a su destino, ella bosteza y fingiendo estar somnolienta empieza a frotarse los ojos mientras se levantaba.

-Buenos días Hermano- Dijo ella con alegría mientras se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, tratando de mostrar sus pequeños senos a trabes de su escote, no paso desapercibido para ella la rapidez con la que Dusk desvío la mirada.

-Buenos días Flutters, no es por molestar ni nada pero no deberías volver con Sunset, ella dio una muy clara amenaza ayer después de todo- dijo el evitando mirarla, la pelirosa actúo sorprendía y arrepentida- Perdóname, no quería yo…solo no quería dormir sola…- Dijo fingiendo tristeza Fluttershy.

-No, no te preocupes no paso nada, jaja nada- Respondió con nerviosismo el, ella solo asintió y se marcho, cerrando la puerta a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelimagenta solo suspiro derrotado mientras una expresión sombría se hacia lugar en su rostro, lo único que pensaba era que fue bueno que nadie los haya visto, pero entonces recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación, rápidamente se levanto y se sentó frente a un Haugthy Blood, el cual estaba espabilándose.

-Buenos dias Du…-

-Tu no viste ni oíste nada- Dijo el pelimagenta de manera tétrica, mirando directamente los ojos de Haugthy.

El peliblanco de nuevo sentía que estaba a punto de morir, y los ojos de Dusk solo le decían que su agonía seria indescriptible, mientras trataba de responder pero se atoraba por su nerviosismo.

-A que te refieres con…-

-Tu no viste ni oíste nada, **Quedo Claro**\- Repitió de nuevo, haciéndole hoyos en la cabeza con la mirada a Haugthy, un truco que aprendió de su maestro, intimidar a otros solo con la mirada.

El muchacho tímido estaba a minutos de orinarse encima por el temor que estaba sintiendo, solo logro asentir como respuesta, Dusk asintió y se marcho al baño, Haugthy miro por donde se fuer recuperando el aliento.

-Que rayos le habrá picado…?- Pregunto para el aire mientras se recuperaba del repelús que metió su amigo.

El pelimagenta solo entro al baño y se apoyo contra una pared, lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos mientras que sus manos sobre su boca ahogaban sus gritos de frustración y vergüenza, tantos años de enterrar todo eso, tantos años de aislarse solo para evitar eso, parecieron ir a la nada, mientras deseaba morirse en ese mismo instante por los sentimientos impuros que estaban dentro de el…

* * *

Tema de cierre: Errand ( Faylan)

* * *

**Shadow: Perdón por el retraso, me estuve ocupando de algunos proyectos nuevos, pero pronto tendrán mas caps de este fic, subiré un cap nuevo a la semana, tal vez viernes, sábado o domingo, en el siguiente el despertar de Rarity y Twiligth, además de la esperada revelación del pasado de Luna, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!.**

**P.D: El flashback de Fluttershy, esta inspirado en una escena de un anime, el que la reconozca y en su comentario deje el nombre de ese anime ganara una caja de galletitas de chocolate y un spoiler gratis de cualquiera de mis fics :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nigthmare: Antes que nada, sepan que Shadow tenia previsto subir muchas cosas hoy, pero un improvisto en su trabajo lo detuvo, yo al menos subiré este cap de este fic, estas notas será removidas y remplazadas el domingo cuando el vuelva a subir y poner las notas de autor que tenían que estar originalmente.**

**Tema de apertura: Powerless( Linkin Park, Albun Living Things)**

**Es el opening que Eligio Shadow, en mi opinión queda mejor esta canción.**

**Tema de apertura Opcional: The esence of silence ( Epica, Albun The Quantum Enigma)**

* * *

Noreste de la ciudad de Pine Creeks, 7:00 AM

* * *

La mañana se asomaba por el horizonte, luego de pasar una muy mala noche los Trixie y su grupo salen del lugar en el que se atrincheraron, muchos con expreciones abatidas y cansadas por una noche sin descanso.

-Despejado- Dice Lotus asomándose y avanzando hasta la avenida donde emboscaron a esas personas la noche anterior y al llegar todos ven tanto cadáveres de zombis como de los atacantes del día, Lyra y Bon Bon se llevan las manos a la boca por la escena, Ligthing pone un semblante triste mientas que Shadow, Lotus y Trixie solo se mantienen invasivos, observando las ropas que Traian develando que eran cazadores.

-Tenemos que estar seguros- Dijo Shadow mirando a Trixie y a Lotus, rápidamente fue hasta uno de los cadáveres y entero su cuchillo en su cráneo, siendo rápidamente imitado por Trixie y Lotus, rematándolos en la cabeza con los cuchillos para evitar "sorpresas", luego de termina empezaron a revisarlos de entre 7 cuerpos buscando algo útil, encontrando un par de cuchillos de supervivencia, mientras que de las 5 armas que poseían los cazadores de fuego que recuperan solo 2 tienen munición, una pistola Colt M1911A1 cal. 45 ACP con 2 cargadores extra y uno vacío en la misma y una escopeta ITHACA M37 de 5 tiros cal 12 con 3 cartuchos en la misma y una correa de munición con 16 cartuchos del mismo calibre en el torso de otro cadáver, las otras eran una escopeta cal 16 monotiro, una escopeta de doble cañón superpuesta de mano cal. 20 y una pistola CZ-75B cal 9 mm vacía.

-Deshagamos de esta- Dijo Lotus mirando la escopeta Monotiro- las demás nos son mas útiles, esta solo es peso muerto, pues es demasiado larga para llevarla cómodamente- los otros asintieron-Y si nadie objeta yo me quedo con la Ithaca, me gusta y se manejarla-

-No es problema siempre que mantengas el cañón de esa cosa apuntando lejos de mi- Dijo Trixie de manera despectiva.

-Yo me quedare con la Colt, esta herida en el brazo no me dejara conbatir bien con un cuchillo, pero no la usar a menos que sea un caso extremo pues solo atraería mas zombies por lo ruidosa que es- Dijo Shadow guardando la Colt entre sus ropas, todos asintieron y cargando cada uno un arma siguieron su camino, el resto del trayecto se mantuvo silencioso y sin incidentes, tras evadir a varios zombis y recorrer un par de calles arriban al lugar, una casa cercada de dos pisos, entrando por el patio delantero y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido cierran la reja y una vez en la puerta de la misma, la cual Trixie y Lotus notaron que estaba blindada y reforzada.

Ligthing avanzo hacia la puerta y antes de que Trixie o Lotus pudieran detenerlo, toco a la puerta como si nada.

-Que rayos te pasa, no estamos para ser educados en estos momentos- Dijo Trixie jalando del brazo para regañarlo.

-Vamos, no dejaremos de ser civilizados solo por que la civilización se colapsa no?- Pregunto el tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente con una broma, pero todos lo miraron de manera seca por unos momentos, antes de que una profunda voz sonara desde adentro-Pasen!- Dijo, Ligth solo sonrio de manera irónica mientras que todos sus acompañantes lo miraron ofuscados.

Todos giraron el picaporte y entraron a un pequeño salon a oscuras, en un sofa directo frente a la puerta estaba una persona vestida en un traje militar tactico(para los conocedores, piensen en HUNK de los videojuegos de residen evil) sosteniendo una AK 47 y apuntandoles, sin previo aviso la puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de ellos poniendo a los chicos en guardia apuntándole a la persona en el sofá pero de pronto varias armas amarradas a soportes metálicos salen de todos lados y todas les apuntan además de que todas tienen hilos de caña de pescar amarrados a los gatillos lo que significa que si intentan algo morirán.

-Bajen las armas si no quieren convertirce en coladores andantes- Dijo la voz que les dijo que entren.

Todos a regañadientes bajan sus armas, Ligthing se mantiene en calma y jovial, Trixie y Black Lotus lo ve con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza.

Bon Bon y Lyra lo miran dándole sarcásticamente las gracias por la hospitalidad de su amigo, mientras que Moon Shadow le dice solo moviendo los labios " Si salimos vivos de esto te mato…-

-Quienes son y que quieren aquí?- Pregunto de nuevo la voz.

-Dark, cálmate viejo, soy un viejo amigo Anthony recuerdas?- Dijo Ligth con una gran calma y con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus compañeros por su parte lo miraban cuestionándose su cordura, mientras que Lyra y Bon Bon no pueden evitar recordar a cierta pelirroja de cabello esponjado al verlo.

-Es bueno ver que sigues vivo Antonhy, y que no has cambiado nada, pero quienes son tus acompañantes- Pregunto la voz que ahora todos reconcian como Dark.

-Somos un gran equipo listo para sobrevivir a este desastre- Dijo Light jovialmente mientras abrazaba con un brazo a las personas a sus lados, resultando ser Trixie y Lotus, ambas parecían listo para destriparlo en ese mismo momento mientras que los demás solo se hicieron un Facepalm por la actitud de su compañero.

Dark guarda silencio por unos momentos hasta que una carcajada empieza a resonar por todo el lugar, luego de un momentos los hilos sujetos a los gatillos se destensan, - Me agrada la actitud de Antonhy, es capaz de romper las situaciones mas tensas con facilidad, y no se preocupen, si el confía en ustedes yo también lo hago- Dijo Dark llegando desde un corredor, era un hombre joven en sus treintas, de piel roja y cabello negro con recorte militar, tenia un cigarrillo en la boca, estaba vestido con una remera negra de mangas largas, pantalones militares y botas de cuero- Venga pasen, pónganse cómodos, que no los intimide el maniquí- Dijo señalando al maniquí sosteniendo la AK- esa cosa me sirve como cebo, en caso de que alguien entre a casa sin mi permiso a robar mis herramientas jaja-los acompaña a la cocina con hospitalidad- mi nombre es Ligthning Dark, mucho gusto, siéntense tienen hambre?- Pregunto con gran hospitalidad.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron, aunque esto seria normal para Ligth, los demás en otras condiciones habrían sido escépticos sobre si consumir o no comida de alguien que hace menos de 10 minutos amenazaba con convertirlos en queso gruyer, pero con el hambre atroz que todos tenían no se negaron ante la idea de comer algo.

-Parece que si tienen hambre, espero que les guste la Paella, es un plato que aprendí a cocinar en mis días de mercenario jaja- Dijo sirviendo la comida, que casi al instante empezó a ser devorada por los presentes.

-Y ahora que estamos en un ambiente mas cómodo ¿ Que los trae por aquí?- Pregunto Dark mirando a todos.

Moon Shadow fue el primero en hablar, siendo que la verdad luego de esa comida, el sujeto estaba en su derecho de preguntar lo que fuera- Bien, Lotus y yo nos encontramos con Ligth en un café cuando esto comenzó, somos primos y ambos trabajábamos de mecánicos con nuestra familia, cuando todo comenzo salimos junto con Ligth de la cafetería por poco, y cuando nos menciono que este lugar estaba lleno de armas y era seguro, ademas no muy lejos de aquí por este camino esta nuestro taller-Dijo, mirando a Lotus la cual asentia junto a el, Dark asintió y luego miro a Trixie y sus amigas.

-Buff esta bien…- Respondio Trixie- Nosotras nos escapamos de el colegio luego de que esas cosas lo invadieron, nuestro plan antes de encontrarnos a Ligth, planeamos ir al Centro de Control de Enfermedades y encontrarnos con nuestras familias, para luego salir de la ciudad y buscar un lugar seguro…- Trixie dijo mientras continuaban con su desayuno…

* * *

Casa del amigo de Luna, 7:00 AM.

* * *

En el sofa de la enorme casa donde todos se hospedaban, Octavia se despertaba de una horrible noche de sueños, viendo a su amiga Vinyl en el suelo durmiendo, sonrío antes de levantarse e ir hasta donde su amiga- Vinl levántate!- Dijo moviendo sus hombros, la DJ lentamente se despertó- Buenos días Tavi…- Dijo medio adormilada abrió los ojos, se estremeció-Aaaaaaahhh- Dio un grito mientras retrocedía espantada- Rayos Octavia que te paso pareces un espíritu o fantasma o algo muerto que se yo!- Dijo mirando a la pelinegra, su piel estaba pálida y tenia muy marcadas ojeras, Octavia al escuchar eso trata de recordar que fue lo que soñó, y se estremece al recordar la sonrisa enfermiza y la voz que le susurraba una y otra vez "Tu no vas a tenerlo…"- No es nada, solo no dormí demasiado- Dijo no queriendo hablar del tema, esa pesadilla fue en extremo realista y perturbadora.

-Esta bien, arréglate o algo que de verdad metes miedo- Dijo Vinyl, mientras recogía las mantas, luego de arreglar la sala, la pelinegra se disponía a subir las escalera pero fue detenida por la DJ.

-A donde crees que vas?- Pregunto Vynil.

-Pues a despertar a las niñas tenemos que desayunar…-

-A no, iré yo, aun te vez pésima, y si lo primero que ven cuando despierten es tu rostro, vas a matarlas de un susto. Dijo la Dj, y antes de que Octavia pudiera responder ya subió las escaleras, la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

**Habitacion de Rarity y Twiligth, 30 minutos antes.**

* * *

Rarity tras escuchar el molesto sonido de metal moviéndose despierta solo para encontrase con una Twilight que en apariencia seguía durmiendo, un poco de saliva bajando de la comisura de sus labios mientras estaba aferrada a su cintura, inmediato la pelivioleta recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero en lugar de reaccionar asustada, solo sonrió tiernamente a la vez que acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de Twilight-…no lo soñé, todo fue real…- susurro feliz, en eso Twilight sonríe y coloca también su mano en la mejilla Rarity – pues para mi se siente muy real… -dijo-…buenos días…-

Rarity a la vez que algo sonrojada-…cariño…- concluyo la oración de Twiligth acariciando también su mejilla.

Twilight sonríe de manera gentil para luego darle un corto beso en los labios a Rarity tras esto ambas chicas se levantan y aunque están desnudas eso no parece importarle a Twilight quien se levanta de la cama y se estira mientras que Rarity mira detenidamente a su amada- Te ves hermosa…- Susurro Rarity mirándola.

Twiligth se le acerca de forma sugestiva – tu también te vez muy hermosa…- Susurro antes de juntar sus labios de nuevo en un beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus espalda para pegarla mas a su cuerpo, sus manos estuvieron a punto de viajar hasta sus senos y dar inicio a una buena ronda de sexo matutino, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, y la señorita Luna llamo desde el otro lado- Chicas bajen a desayunar, tengo que decirles algo importante así que vengan…- dijo antes de marcharse, haciendo que ambas chicas volviesen a la realidad por lo no tienen más remedio que dejar de lado sus muestras de afecto para otro momento.

-Deberíamos tomar un baño- dijo Twiligth retirandoce al baño.

-Yo entrare contigo querida- Dice Rarity sonriendo.

-Esta bien pero solo bañarnos de acuerdo?-Dijo Twiligth con una mirada Inquisitiva.

-Mmm esta bien, por ahora…- respondió Rarity pasando junto a ella bajo la ducha, y luego de darse un baño, donde no faltaron los roces ocasionales, aunque no llevaron nada muy lejos, se vistieron con unas ropas que estaban en los armarios y bajaron a desayunar sostenidas de las manos.

* * *

**En el comedor.**

* * *

De a poco empezaron a llegar todos los presentes a la enorme mesa familiar, Luna sentada en uno de los extremos analizaba los rostros de todos los jóvenes que entraban, la primera fue Octavia, y noto rápidamente que la chica tubo una muy mala noche de sueño por sus ojeras y su aspecto pálido, luego llegaron Vinyl y las niñas, todas luciendo normales, aunque la pequeña Amethyst todavía parecía un poco decaída, fueron pronto seguidas por Pinkie Pie, la cual tenia su usual actitud de Happy go Lucky y su sonrisa alegre, luego de unos momentos después llegaron Aplejack y Rainbow Dash, en sus rostros Luna rápidamente reconoció un fuerte sentimiento de incomodidad, e inseguridad, tendría que preguntar por eso luego, tenia que asegurarse que todos estén bien y no tengan problemas para poder ayudarlos, seguidas luego por Sunset Shimer, Fluttershy, y Haugthy Blood, Sunset y Haugthy solo tenían expresiones aburridas comunes en la mañana, mientras que la pelirosa sonreía de gran manera y estaba muy animada, pero Luna se preocupo por un momento, los ojos de esa chica brillaron con una enorme cantidad de odio por un mínimo instante cuando miro a Octavia antes de esconder todo eso, tal vez una rivalidad entre ambas, solo esperaba que no fuera nada serio.

Con la cantidad de presentes Luna se decidió porque ellos ya comerían mientras esperaban a los otros, y así sirvió el desayuno para que transcurriera sin ningún incidente, a mitad de este llego Dusk y Luna tubo que contener un suspiro cuando lo observo, su expresión era dura y apática, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, y donde ayer estaba un aguamarina lleno de vida y determinación, ahora solo estaba una mirada dura, fría y muerta, una que ella solo había visto en pocas personas, la gran mayoría personas plagadas de pesadillas y sin motivación para vivir, algo estaba muy mal con el y eso le preocupo bastante, algo muy malo le estaba pasando y el estaba tratando de contener todo el dolor en si mismo.

Decidiendo a tener una charla con el mas tarde se fijo en las ultimas en entrar al lugar, Rarity y Twiligth, ambas estaban muy felices y radiantes, y entraron sujetándose de las manos, sonriendo felices, ella les sirvió el desayuno a los últimos tres y espero que terminaran de desayunar.

-Bien chicos- Llamo la atención de todos- Es hora de contarles todo…- Dijo con una exprecion solemne en el rostro.

* * *

**Tema de Cierre: Errand ( Faylan )**

**(Aquí el Domingo Shadow pondrá sus propias notas cuando remplace este capitulo por mientras leen y dejen comentarios, yo escribí la mitad de este cap, siendo que Shadow solo escribió hasta la parte de Trixie y su grupo y el quería publicar ya esto hoy, como sea Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, SHANARO!)**


	12. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**Shadow: Bueno amigas y amigos, lastimosamente esto no es un cap nuevo, es un aviso de descontinuacion, pero antes de que se molesten conmigo esperen a leer todo este aviso pues quiero que entiendan mis razones, últimamente e estado muy atorado con temas de la universidad y mis estudios que me dejan con muy poco tiempo libre, además de ya perdí mucho interés en este fandom, no me lo tomen a mal, pero MLP ya no me apasiona como lo hacia antes, y si la verdad no te interesa, es algo difícil seguir escribiendo, y pues simplemente a pesar del potencial de esto, sin motivación e decidido abandonarlo, no quiero que este fic sea adoptado, no me importa lo bien que creen que lo harán no tendrán mi permiso para continuarlo, lo siento pero esto queda hasta aquí…muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron desde el principio, tal vez esto los decepcione, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que me disculpo, no me verán por aquí en un muy buen tiempo y sigan con su buena lectura, Matta-ne!.**

**P.D: Hay mas abajo, tengan la cortesía de leer antes de dejarme sus comentarios con respecto a mi decisión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por los dioses, quisiera ver sus rostros en este mismo instante XD HAHAHA.**

**Ok, lo siento, fue una broma cruel pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacerla haha, pero ya hablando en serio, no este fic no esta descontinuado, voy a mudarlo a mi nueva cuenta llamada "Enishi CrosSoul" para republicarla, en estos momentos mi amigo y co-autor Slayer66 debe estar trabajando en la re-edicion de los caps, asi que no se preocupen todo sigue en marcha, no solo continuado, sino con un nuevo formato y mejor haha, de nuevo me disculpo por la broma, pero no pude evitarlo XD…Dios tal vez quieren matarme no? Ok este es el aviso real, el que voy a mudar esta historia a mi nueva cuenta, el primer cap estará subido en unas horas, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si les gusto esta, les encantara la versión mejorada, infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos vemos en unas horas con el nuevo y mejorado cap de EG: Zombie Breakdow, Matta-ne!**


End file.
